


The Sun From Both Sides

by GrudgeDemon (diedraechin)



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Some Humor, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedraechin/pseuds/GrudgeDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides."  -- David  Viscott   <br/>Ren thought it'd be another normal day at the LME offices, but he was so totally wrong.  Back from Guam and someone he doesn't know has taken over protecting Kyoko.  What can he do about it?   Of course the president is less than helpful.  Misunderstandings and Emojis abound.<br/>Warning:  Rating is for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not such a normal day at the office

Ren came to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway. Yashiro, his manager, didn’t notice until it was too late and barely managed to side step before running into him and tripped over his own feet. The two people further down the hall looked up, the taller man raising a brow inquisitively before turning back to the young woman he was talking to. She kept looking at Ren and Yashiro for a moment, a questioning look on her face before turning back to the man and nodding. He took her by the elbow and led her into a conference room, glancing back behind him once more before closing the door with a click.

“Ren?” Yashiro’s voice was quiet. “Do you know that man who was talking to Kyoko?”

“No.”

Ren heard his manager audibly swallow. “Can you please stop glaring?” Yashiro whispered. “The two models to your left are fidgeting. I think your face is making them uncomfortable.”

“I’m not glaring.” He knew he was lying. He drew in a deep breath and forcibly unlocked his jaw and put his smile back on. When he turned to face Yashiro, his “gentleman’s smile” was in full force. He paused for a beat before turning toward the two models and bowed his head just slightly.

“Well, I don’t know if _I_ think this is any better, but at least the models are breathing and one is even giggling.” Yashiro was not smiling, and he had a small crease in the center of his brow. But Yashiro was allowed. He was not Tsuruga Ren, who had an an image to maintain, even in the home office of his talent agency.

“I want to make a detour to the Talent department.”

“I thought we were heading to the Love-Me dep--”

“There isn’t a reason to now, is there?” Ren made a point to glance at the door Kyoko was behind as he strode past. He could see the man with her leaning over her shoulder, pointing at something from the corner of his eye through the large window that served as a wall for the conference room.

“I suppose not.” Yashiro sighed.

***

Sawara was not at his desk. His assistant informed them he had taken the day off to see a play that one of his children was in at school.

Ren stood in the middle of the Talent department, not really knowing what to do with himself. He needed to move, to go somewhere, but he was at a loss.

“Let’s get some coffee and go over your schedule for the next few days.” Yashiro turned and headed back to the elevators, and Ren followed blindly, his smile plastered on his face as he thanked Sawara’s assistant before leaving.

***

In the end, they never managed to run into Kyoko again before Ren had to leave for an interview at TBM studios. Once in the car, he let his smile fade for a moment as he stared in the rearview mirror. He closed his eyes and took three deep breaths before opening his eyes and assuming his Tsuruga Ren “mask” again. He was pretty sure that he let a little “Kuon” leak out of his eyes while they wandered around the LME offices, looking like they knew where they were going. But really, Yashiro was leading him on mission to scout out all the places that Kyoko could possibly be since she was no longer in the conference room, and wasn’t in the Love Me locker room any of the _three_ times they stopped in there. The last time, there had been someone in the Love Me lockers/office, but it wasn’t someone Ren or Yashiro knew well; it was a co-star of Kyoko’s from _Box “R”_ that had made a request to join the Love Me section in the middle of Ren’s “Cain Heel” stint.

“Sorry,” she had said after bowing and introducing herself as Amamiya Chiori. “Kyoko-chan already left for the day.”

They thanked her and turned and left.

Yashiro sighed next to him. “I can’t believe I’m about to ask this. Should I call and say we’ll be late or that a scheduling conflict has arisen?”

Ren shook his head. “No. That wouldn’t be the truth. Besides, I’m fine.” He turned his best Tsuruga Ren face on Yashiro and the other man nodded. It didn’t matter how troubled Ren was inside, he was a professional. If he lost his composure at just seeing Kyoko with a man, he didn’t deserve the job he had or the title of “Japan’s number one actor”.

The first few minutes of the ride to TBM was silent, but Ren quickly had Yashiro start running through the rest of his schedule for the week. It didn’t matter that it was for the third time that day; Ren just couldn’t deal with the silence in the car. It allowed him too much time to think.

This is not how he thought his first day back from Guam was going to go at all.

***

Kyoko took the head off of “Bo” and stretched. Today had been much longer than she ever thought it would be. An interview in the morning. A script read-through in the early afternoon for “A Lotus in the Mire”. Then sorting through requests for dramas, commercials, and even a modeling shoot (How and Why that was in there, Kyoko could only guess; the requester must be insane.) ignoring three calls from Shotaro - at least they had to be from Shotaro with the blocked number - and now filming her part as Bo. Kyoko was exhausted.

That was why instead of going back into the main artist prep area, she turned to the left and wandered down the dark corridor she was used to. She was heading to the place that she had run into Ren at on multiple occasions. It wasn’t that she thought she’d find him there, it was just that she felt close to him there. Besides, it was a quiet area to sit where no one would bother her.

She rounded the corner and had to duck back quickly. He was there. Sitting there with his head in his hands and his eyes closed. Why? Why, why, why? She wasn’t ready for this. She was scared. She hadn’t built up enough defenses around her heart while he’d been in Guam. And then this afternoon--! No. She wasn’t going to think about that. She started backing away, but a voice stopped her.

“Bo?”

Kyoko hurriedly slammed the chicken head back over her own and walked out. Ren sounded like he wanted to talk, and she couldn’t deny him that. Her heart broke at the thought of not talking to him when he asked. “Hello again. Why is it that I keep running into you here of all places?”

Ren shrugged and moved over on the pallets he was sitting on. “It’s quiet and people won’t bother me, and I don’t have to force myself to be Tsuruga Ren.”

Kyoko nodded. She figured as much. She took the proffered spot. “Having trouble with that girl?” Just asking the question caused a grudge to wind itself around her heart and squeeze. She didn’t know why she brought up the girl that Ren had told her, as Bo, that he loved. It wasn’t like she needed the reminder that this man was unobtainable and that she didn’t have a chance. She knew that. She always knew that. And she hated herself for the momentary wish that she didn’t.

Ren snorted. Kyoko didn’t think she’d ever heard such a sound come from him before. “You really do know how to cut deep and right to the source.” He shook his head. “She’s started seeing someone. At least I’m pretty sure she did. I saw them together when I got back from my latest shoot.”

Kyoko’s eyes widened. So that’s why Ren had looked so angry and haggard when she’d seen him at the LME offices. They hadn’t spoken, but had made eye contact from down the hall. She had wanted to go looking for him, but didn’t have time before she had to leave for TBM in order to make her appearance as Bo. “I’m sorry. So you never told her how you felt, I guess?”

“Of course not.”

“I’m not prying, I swear, but I never did understand why you couldn’t tell her. Isn’t it worse now that you can’t have her?” Kyoko herself knew just how much it hurt to look at the one you loved and not be able to be with them. Even if it was for the best. At least for her it was for the best.

Ren laughed self deprecatingly. “Yes. Yes it is. So much so.” He sighed. “I had changed my mind.”

Kyoko smiled sadly, glad that he couldn’t see the look on her face. “You were going to tell her?” She was proud that her voice didn’t catch in her throat.

“I was. I needed to finish a shoot outside of the country, but I was going to tell her the first chance that I got.” He paused. “Not necessarily the first chance I saw her. There are always so many people around, but I thought, if I could have just gotten her alone for more than a few minutes, I could tell her.”

Kyoko swallowed past the lump that was forming in her throat. She closed her eyes and thought about her character “Bo”. Not the “Bo” she portrayed on stage during Kimegure Rock, but the “Bo” that was Ren’s friend: A Listener. A Friend. A Chicken. A Junior. A Listener. A Friend. A Chicken. A Junior. With the repetitions of those words she was able to let go of “Kyoko” and give herself over to “Bo”. The pain in her chest and throat melted away. “You still could.”

Ren turned his head toward her. Well, Bo. “What?”

“You’re Tsuruga Ren, aren’t you? Weren’t you voted as the number one man that women want to hold them?”

Ren blinked at Bo. “What?”

Bo sighed. “You. Are. Tsuruga. Ren.” The chicken pointed one wing at Ren’s chest. “What girl wouldn’t want you? You couldn’t have been gone long enough for someone to really snatch her away from you. I’m sure she’d drop the guy in a minute if you were to tell her that you’ve loved her for as long as you have.”

“I can’t.” Ren shook his head. “That girl, she deserves to be happy. She deserves to be loved. She’s--” He swallowed. “I can’t. Not to her. I’d rather watch her be happy.”

“And be miserable yourself?” The small part that was still Kyoko ached for Ren. She knew that feeling so well. She was feeling it right now. Was this what the President meant about wishing the best for him, even though it broke her heart? She was just glad that Ren couldn’t see her face. Or the tears that were streaming down it.

Ren took a deep breath. “Yes.” Another breath. “I think.” And another. “Totally miserable.” He sunk his face into his hands again.

Bo left her. She was too sad. Her heart was breaking for this man. Her heart was breaking for _her_. She knew this would happen. She hoped that it never would. But she knew that it would. How could it not? He was Tsuruga Ren. Forget being the most sought after man in Japan. He was perfection in her eyes. Yes, he had faults, but they didn’t matter to her. He was Ren. She reached out a wing and put it on his shoulder.

“Why did you change your mind about telling her?” Her “Bo” voice was soft, but she wanted to know.

“Huh? Oh.” Ren was quiet for a minute. “The demons that were chasing me. I think I may have started to conquer them. If it hadn’t been for her, though, I wouldn’t have.”

Kyoko nodded deeply enough that Bo’s head bobbed too. She wondered what the girl had said or done to help. She wished that she’d been the one to do it. Guilt washed over her. When he had been thinking of that girl, she’d been playing Setsu, clinging to him. She knew it was an act, that Ren was acting his part as Cain, but still. No, she told herself, things like that can’t get in the way during a part. But still, her admiration for Ren grew even as her heart broke more.

“I’m glad for you. About the demons. But that girl…” Kyoko paused. “How can she be so blind?”

Ren snorted. “You sound like my manager. I think he wonders the same thing.”

Yashiro knew?! Kyoko wondered if she could press him for answers about-- No. No! That wasn’t fair to Ren. She couldn’t.

Ren cleared his throat. “I have to go.” Kyoko turned her head to look at him. He didn’t look sad anymore. He looked like Ren. He smiled. It wasn’t his fake gentleman’s smile. It was a real smile. Not even a tinge of sadness lingered. “Thank you, Bo.” Ren stood and bowed. Not his normal bow, either, it was deeper and definitely heartfelt. “I am glad we spoke. Perhaps next time we can without the chicken costume?”

Kyoko bowed as well. It probably looked absurd since she was dressed as a chicken, but she meant it. “Perhaps.”

Ren said his goodbyes and left.

Kyoko took the head off her costume and watched his back as he left. She thought she really might have helped, if only for a moment.

That girl was stupid. She could have Ren on a silver platter, and instead she pairs up with someone that is certainly less than Ren. Stupid.

She looked at the clock on the wall. She was late! She promised she’d be done by 9 pm and it was almost 10! She jogged back to the prep area to get out of her costume.

***

Yashiro shifted from one foot to another. This was bad. _That_ man was sitting in the waiting area.

Yashiro glanced around for Ren and caught sight of him walking down the hall toward them. He glanced back at the man sitting. He was no longer sitting. Instead, he was standing and facing a jogging Kyoko who was quickly approaching. What was she doing here?!

“Yashiro-san!” Her voice was bright and a smile lit her face.

Yashiro smiled back and started walking toward them, glancing down the hall toward Ren and tilting his head toward the young actress. Ren nodded and quickened his pace just the tiniest bit. Yashiro smiled wider. Perhaps this wasn’t the end of the world.

“Mogami-san.” The man, who was obviously waiting for her, frowned and called her name.

She stopped running immediately and straightened her spine, and started walking with much more decorum.

“I’m sorry, Takahashi-san.”

“It’s fine.” His lips turned up into a slight smile. “You’re late. I was worried that something had happened.”

Yashiro saw Kyoko glance over at him and at Ren, who had also entered the waiting area. “No, nothing happened. I just lost track of time.”

Takahashi shook his head. “That is not an acceptable answer.”

From the corner of his eye Yashiro saw Ren’s eyes narrow for a brief moment.

“I know.” Kyoko hung her head. “It isn’t appropriate to leave someone waiting. Punctuality is incredibly important.” She turned to smile at Ran and Yashiro. “Isn’t that right, Tsuruga-san?”

Ren nodded. “Of course.” Ren smiled his gentleman’s smile at the pair. It wasn’t like he could say anything else.

The color drained from Kyoko’s face.

Yashiro sighed. What did she think would happen?

“Excuse us,” the man named Takahashi said. “We must be going.” He bowed and took Kyoko by the elbow, and started directing her toward the garage. His voice dropped to a whisper. “Mogami-san, we need to talk about your relationship with Tsuruga-san…”

Yashiro winced, knowing they weren’t supposed to have heard that. He turned to face Ren. “Are you all right?”

“Fine.” He reached out his hand and Yashiro automatically placed the bottle of water he was holding into Ren’s grasp. He watched as Ren unscrewed the top and took a long swallow, never taking his eyes off of the door leading to the garage. “We should be going too.”

Yashiro followed Ren out into the garage and over to Ren’s Porsche. They watched a silver Benz drive past. Kyoko was in the passenger seat, and that man Takahashi was driving.

The worst thing yet? She was _smiling_.


	2. When a Strong Cup of Coffee Just isn't Enough

Ren sat on the couch. Holding his coffee in one hand, he turned on the TV with the other and flipped through until he found a station going over entertainment news. Ratings for the various dramas were listed and he glanced down the list of titles until he found _Box “R”_. Tied for third. It was doing better. Ren sighed with relief. Hopefully, the audience was getting over their need to just see Mio over and over again.

A picture of Fuwa Shou flashed up and the anchor started talking about the singer’s latest album. Ren frowned and hit mute. He really didn’t want to hear about that rather unfortunate waste of a human. Or about Beagles, or about that damn man Takahashi.

Before he realised it, Ren let out a low growl. The sheer rudeness of that man, not even introducing himself to them. Just taking Kyoko away. Away from him. She belonged with him. Next to him. Beside him. Protected by him. His fingers clenched around the coffee cup even tighter, the heat burning his hand slightly. He forced himself to take a sip, letting the liquid scorch his mouth, relishing the brief moment of pain that let him refocus his mind and calm his spirit.

Damn it, Kyoko. Why? Where? How? She was a Love Me Member. She swore she would never love again.

He ran his fingers through his hair. One stray lock fell over his eyes, partially blocking the view of the tv. The image changed, and there on the screen was Kyoko. Ren turned the volume back up. The anchor was talking about the various problems the period drama _A Lotus in the Mire_ was having, and that they had finally resolved some of the casting issues. A collage of Kyoko’s roles was shown as they talked about her being cast as the female ninja, Momiji.

So she pulled it off. He was proud of her.

He would always be proud of her. In everything that she did.

The door clicked open. Ren looked up as Yashiro came in, taking his shoes off at the door and lifting a bag up. “Breakfast.”

Ren groaned. “I’m having coffee.”

“And if Kyoko finds ou… t.” Yashiro trailed off. “Sorry.”

Ren nodded. “If you’re so sorry, don’t make me eat it.”

 

***

 

“Did someone die?” Lory looked at the two men who were waiting for him in his office.

Ren crossed his arms and looked away.

“We met Takahashi-san.” Yashiro said.

“Isn’t he fabulous?!” Lory beamed and Ren glared at him. Just the reaction he had been looking for. “He’s a model, you know.” Well, _was_ a model. The man had retired almost a year ago. “I’m surprised that you haven’t worked with him before, Ren.”

Yashiro coughed. “How did they meet?”

“Takahashi-kun and Kyoko-chan?”

Yashiro nodded.

“Oh, I arranged it of course! I thought it was a brilliant idea! Just what our Kyoko-chan needed!” What exactly Kyoko needed was left unsaid. “And they hit it off beautifully! Talked for hours! Went to lunch! He took her to her audition and that was that!” Lory beamed some more.

Ren was fuming.

Lory wiped the cheer from his face and leveled Ren with a hard gaze. “Is something the matter, Ren?”

He watched as Ren closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “No. Not at all.” The mask was back in place.

“Good, good.” Lory lit a cigar as Sebastian brought an air purifier and set it on the table next to him. “Turns out that Kyoko-chan’s passport will be getting yet another stamp, by the way.”

Ren’s gaze hardened again.

“Takahashi-kun and Kyoko-chan are off to Thailand for a few days this week before filming on _A Lotus in the Mire_ starts. He wastes no time, that man.”

All the color drained from Ren’s face. In fact, Lory was sure that he wasn’t looking at Ren at all right now and was instead looking at Kuon. “What?” Ren’s voice was much deeper than usual, guttural almost. Definitely Kuon.

“He’s accompanying Kyoko on a commercial shoot that is taking place in Thailand.” Lory said. The words ‘commercial shoot’ allowed Ren to package up a bit more of Kuon. “You should be pleased, Ren. I know you wouldn’t have liked it if your precious junior traveled alone for a three-day shoot to a foreign country. This isn’t like Guam where she’ll have you and Jelly Woods looking out for her.”

The nod he got was begrudging, but he still got one. “What did you want to see me about, President?”

The president turned to look pointedly at Yashiro. The man was pale, but took the hint. “I’ll wait outside.” He quickly turned and left the room.

When the door shut, Lory continued. “A Test. A Test which you failed.”

 

***

 

“Failed?” Ren's voice shook. “A Test?”

Lory nodded. “You can’t be happy for her, can you? For our Kyoko-chan?”

“I can.” Ren’s voice caught and he started over, forcing Kuon’s simmering anger down. “I can. For her I can.”

“You don’t look it.” Lory took a long drag off his cigar, rolling the smoke over his tongue before breathing out.

“She’s not here, is she? She’s getting ready to go to Thailand. With a male model.” It was a childish response, but Ren didn’t really care at the moment.

Lory chuckled. “She stayed with a male model in Guam, and I didn’t hear you complain about it.”

“That was different!”

“Because it was you?”

“Yes!”

Lory sighed. “Then you’ll be pleased to know that this time she’s staying in a separate room from the male model.” He watched Ren closely. Kuon seemed to be well in check, but Ren was still furious at him.

“No. I’m not pleased at all.” Ren kept his arms tightly crossed against his chest.

_I didn’t think that you would be, my boy_ , Lory thought. “Have you spoken to her?”

Ren shook his head. “No. That man-- Takahashi-san led her off before I had a chance to. Twice.”

Lory nodded. “He’s very protective, Takahashi-kun. I’m glad. Kyoko-chan will be in good hands with him.” He tapped some of the ash off of his cigar, ignoring Ren’s glare once again. “That doesn’t mean you can’t call her. Congratulate her. You can wish her the best, can’t you, Ren?”

“Why do you ask impossible things of me?”

“Because you’re the best actor in all of Japan. If you can’t do it, who can? Besides, doesn’t that girl deserve her happiness?”

Ren smiled. It was the saddest smile that Lory had ever seen cross his face. In fact, it almost made Lory feel guilty about the trick he was playing on Ren. “She deserves every happiness in the world and then some.”

 

***

 

Kyoko rubbed her eyes and looked at the script once more. “I don’t like this one, but I think I should do it anyway.”

Takahashi sighed and crossed his arms. “That is three that you like, four that you don’t and **seven** that you think you should do.” He leveled his gaze at his talent. “Do you see a problem with that math, Mogami-san?”

“Kuu--”

“Hizuri-san,” Takahashi corrected.

It was Kyoko’s turn to sigh. “Hizuri-san said I should never turn down a role, even if I don’t want to do it.”

“Yes, I understand that,” Takahashi nodded, “but you can’t do every role that is coming to you. There are scheduling conflicts and overlap. There is no physically possible way for you to work on three or four dramas simultaneously. Especially ones that start in the same season. Two, maybe, if one of the parts is small enough, but three or four is pushing it. And two of those commercial offers have the same deadline and shooting schedule.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So I have to pick?”

Takahashi nodded.

Kyoko sighed and sunk her head down onto her arms. “I want to do what will be best for my career and the development of my talent.”

“As your manager, I want that as well.” He paused. “You still can’t do everything.”

“I know!” She started rummaging through her bag. “I’ll call Tsuruga-san and ask him what I should do!” She pulled her phone out, only to have it snatched out of her hands.

“Mogami-san. I understand that Tsuruga Ren is your friend. However, I do not think that it is a wise decision on your part to be constantly asking his advice on your career choices.” He sighed. “I know you value his opinion and he is your senior in the agency, but…”

Kyoko frowned. “But?”

“I am honestly in awe of your talent. I want you to become the best actress in all of Japan.”

Kyoko blinked, surprise and embarrassment coloring her cheeks a light rose.

“I also want you to have more faith in your talent, and to at least try to make some decisions for yourself instead of following whatever someone else tells you to do.” Takahashi leaned over the table and put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m your manager, I will help, but I need to _honestly_ know your opinions on these projects if I am to help you make a decision about what you will be working on next. And I need more than an “I like it” or an “I don’t like it.””

Kyoko nodded. “I don’t particularly want to do another “Bully” role, but,” she swallowed, “I am not completely opposed to the idea either. Kuu-- Hizuri-san taught me that only a ham actor turns down a role because they don’t like the part. I want to be open to all the possibilities.”

Takahashi smiled at her and nodded. “Good. We can work with this. You want what is best for your career.”

Kyoko nodded.

“So, right now, that means a challenging, high-impact role that will get a lot of press coverage.”

“It does?”

Takahashi nodded and moved his chair closer to hers. “It’s important that we keep the buzz about you going. We want people to stay interested in your next move. We still have a few hours before we leave for the airport. Let’s go over these proposals again. Instead of looking at the plot, per se, focus on how much of an impact the character has on the story. Even a small role with lots of impact may be better than a large role with little impact.”

Kyoko smiled. “I didn’t think of it that way.”

“And while you do that, I’ll look into which of these have some buzz surrounding them. It might not mean much when it airs, but it’s a better predictor than anything else we have at the moment.”

 

***

 

_I heard from the president about Takahashi-san. Congratulations. I was hoping that we could get the chance to talk about everything that’s happened since I returned to Guam to finish filming Tragic Marker. I will talk to you when you get back. Good Luck._

Kyoko furrowed her brow. Something did not seem right with that message, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She read the message again.

Even a third readthrough didn’t lead to the answer. Tsuruga-san sounded pleased about her new manager. Maybe she was hoping for another emoji. Not that she understood the last one, but emojis were cute.

“Mogami-san, are you ready for make up?”

She looked up and smiled at the make up artist. “Yes!” At last, the magic of cosmetics was here to save her.

 

***

 

Takahashi walked out onto the beach with an umbrella and stood over his charge so that she was in the shade. “Good work. Water?” He held out a bottle to her.

“Thank you.” Kyoko bowed her head and took the water from his hand.

“You look lost in thought, Mogami-san. Is something about the commercial troubling you?”

_Yes!_ Kyoko thought. How did I get chosen for a facial cream advertisement?! And for such a large brand?! However, she just shook her head. Wisps of hair from her wig blew into her face. “I do think that they should probably look at my make up before the next take, however.”

Takahashi nodded and smiled down at her. He offered her the umbrella, and after she took it, he walked back toward the crew and spoke to one of the make up artists, who grabbed her gear and started approaching her.

As she watched, the director walked up to Takahashi and spoke to him. She couldn’t hear anything that was said over the wind, and soon she couldn’t see them either, as the make up artist started touch ups.

 

***

 

“I had heard from director Ogata that she was a pleasure to work with. He was not exaggerating.”

Takahashi smiled. “I am pleased to hear that. I wish that I could speak from experience, but I have only recently taken over as her manager.”

The director nodded. “She is very new to the industry. I was pleased that she accepted my offer. I know that being the face of facial cream isn’t very exciting.”

The manager chuckled. “I actually think she was quite taken aback about the offer for a cosmetic commercial. She also seems to be enjoying herself.”

“She does. My understanding is that she hasn’t done any solo work before. I’ll admit to some worry since she wouldn’t have another actor to build her character off of.”

Takahashi nodded. “She puts her all into any role that she takes. Being the face of a national campaign for a popular brand like this will be good for her career.”

“I agree.” The director took a sip of water. “I was wondering. Do you know if there is any truth to the rumors of her relationship with Tsuruga Ren?”

Takahashi smiled. “They have worked together on a couple of projects and he has taken her under his wing as his protege, but other than that, no, no truth to the rumors at all.” And this is why he wanted Kyoko to be more circumspect in her friendship with the older actor. Her career was so new, and he didn’t want to risk damage by the spread of rumors.

“Tsuruga-san is a good a mentor, I think. With his help, I’m sure her parts will only get bigger with time.”

Takahashi gave a slight bow. “That is my hope as well.”

 

***

 

_Thank you._ ٩ _(◕‿◕)_ ۶

_Perhaps I can make you dinner as a thank you for your patience? Should I ask Yashiro-san for when you have an opening in your schedule? I have a couple off days when I get back._

Ren blinked. He couldn’t take his eyes off how happy that little emoticon was. He really wished that he hadn’t insisted that she add them to her messages. She was that happy with Takahashi? What happened to the girl who hated men? Who would protect her chastity at all costs?! Did he turn her into this when he kissed her as Corn in Guam?

Even though he knew those thoughts weren’t fair he couldn’t keep them from bubbling to the surface. Just because that man accompanied her to her location shoot doesn’t mean that they were doing anything. It wasn’t like when she accompanied him to his shoots, after all.

Ren lifted his hand to his neck. The kiss mark had faded long ago, but the memory of it was still burned into his soul. He’d made a promise. Until this life of his ended, he was hers. He was sure that Kyoko thought he meant until he was no longer Cain Heel, but the limit for him wasn’t that short.

“Ren, did you hurt your neck? Should I call someone to take a look at it for you?”

Ren dropped his hand and looked up at his manager, who was standing over him. “No. I was just thinking.”

Yashiro raised a brow. “About?”

“How I wish I had taken a vacation.” Ren chuckled.

“To Thailand, perhaps?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Though I hear the beaches are lovely.” Ren kept his perfect mask on. It was easier now that Kyoko was gone. He could gain a bit of equilibrium before she came back. Though he didn’t know if he could maintain it if Kyoko was to prepare him food again. He showed his phone screen to Yashiro.

His manager hummed. “You don’t, but I will make time. If you want me to. I can also keep you super busy with extra interviews and maybe an extra modelling shoot, if you’d rather.”

“I want you to.” Of course Yashiro would look out for him.

“Then I will message Kyoko with when a good time is.”

“Thank you.”


	3. Omusubi and Takeout

Kyoko stood outside of Ren’s door clutching the bag of groceries. She could do this. She wouldn’t shy away from him or their friendship. Besides, she really doubted he was going to bring up the girl that he liked. He never mentioned her while in her hearing, after all. With a last deep breath, she rang the bell.

The door opened, and there he was. He was much larger than she remembered. “Hello, Tsuruga-san.”

“Come in.” He eyed the bag of groceries with worry. “That looks like an awful lot.” His fingers brushed her own as he reached to take it from her. In her surprise, she let go. From the corner of her eye, she watched as he brought it to the counter in the kitchen while she took off her shoes.

“It is. I’m sorry. At first I couldn’t decide what to make. And then I remembered how you like convenience store onigiri, so I thought I could make some -real- omusubi for you to take as your lunch tomorrow. And…” she trailed off.

He was smiling at her.

Not the fake gentleman’s smile. Not exactly the dazzling smile that blinded her either. It was different. Sad and yet happy, and with a dash of the Emperor in there as well. She swallowed.

“Did Yashiro ask you to make me lunch as well?”

She shook her hands in front of her, momentarily unable to speak. Breathing in deeply, she centered herself and began talking again. “No. He did mention how packed your schedule is tomorrow since he managed to make time for me to make you dinner at home, instead of fitting in a quick meal at a cafeteria at a studio.” She bowed deeply. “I’m sorry that I made your schedule more difficult.”

“It’s quite all right. I asked him to make this work, and he did.” She felt his hand rest for a moment on her head. “But you don’t have to go through the trouble of making me lunch, however.”

She straightened. “I want to.” She smiled and headed over to the kitchen.

“I know what your answer will be, but I will ask anyway. Can I help?”

She beamed. She knew that he was going to ask. “Yes!”

He paused and blinked a moment before regaining his composure. “I can?”

Kyoko nodded. “You can. Not right at the beginning, but I will definitely need your hands later.”

“That sounds vaguely familiar.”

Kyoko let out a little chuckle. “You said it once to me.”

 

***

 

She was so happy. Her laughter rang through the apartment like a small bell chiming. It was so damn joyful.

Ren sort of hated it even as he basked in the sound.

“Takahashi-san didn’t mind you coming to cook for me?”

Kyoko ducked her head. “I didn’t mention it. He’d just tell me not to.” She stepped away and bowed deeply. “I’m sorry, I know I should have informed him, but…” She straightened and pursed her lips. “He can be awfully strict with me.”

Ren’s eyes narrowed, and he looked away until he could get his mask back on. “I see.”

“Don’t misunderstand, please. I am very happy with Takahashi-san, I just don’t see why he should dictate who I talk to.”

Ren couldn’t help but smile, just a little. It seemed that she was learning, at least, to make sure that she didn’t give over all of herself to the man in her life like she had with Fuwa Sho. But it bothered him that she’d ended up with another man like Fuwa at all, dictating her actions and scaring off her friends.

Kyoko sighed. “When I first met him, he reminded me of you, actually.”

Ren stared. “What?”

“I think that’s why Takahashi-san and I can get along so well. He’s quite like you.”

That was not what he wanted to hear. “How? You just said he was dictating who you should talk to. I would never.”

“Oh? Never? I don’t know, I think you’d tell me the same things. I just think it didn’t occur to you that you would ever end up on the list. Besides, it’s not like we can’t talk at all. Takahashi-san just wouldn’t approve of me coming to your apartment alone at night.” She deepened her voice a little. “‘There is a time and place, and alone at night in his apartment is not one that I can approve of.’”

Ren sighed. He supposed he had to agree. Begrudgingly. If she was his, he definitely wouldn’t want her going to the apartment of a single man alone at night to cook him dinner, regardless of the level of friendship they had. Not unless he was right by her side.

“You are quite the little minx, Mogami-san.”

She tilted her head and smiled, and Ren thought he might just go blind with the brightness of it.

“You wanted to help? I am ready for you.”

Ren swallowed and made his way into the kitchen. “All right what do you need me to do.”

“First wash your hands, but leave them wet, just not too wet.”

Confused, he followed her directions and held his hands out for approval. She dumped a scoop of rice in the middle of them.

“I’m going to teach you how to make omusubi.” She smiled up at him and he just stood there entranced, watching as she made a small indention in the rice in his hand before scooping a bit of another mixture into the place she’d made. “That’s a lightly pickled mix of vegetables I prepared. It should be easy on your stomach. There is also quite a bit of ginger in it to help as well.” She moved his hands, enclosing the filling and making them shape the rice into a neat triangle. “Do you think you can do the next one on your own, or do you need my help again?”

Since he hadn’t been paying any attention to anything other than how soft her hands felt on his skin, there was no way that he grasped what he was supposed to do with his hands. He shook his head. “I’m sorry, can you show me again?”

Kyoko smiled and took the omusubi out of his hands, deftly wrapping a piece of nori on one end. “Yes. Let’s try again.”

 

***

 

Ren leaned his head on the couch and just took the opportunity to look at Kyoko. The last month had been good for her. She seemed to be opening herself up even more. Ren wasn’t sure that Love Me member number one really belonged in the Love Me department any longer. After all, if she hadn’t opened up, she wouldn’t be with Takahashi.

She definitely looked like a girl in love.

It made him happy and sad at the same time.

 

***

 

“You look like you’re in love with that omusubi.” Moko sat down next to Kyoko at the table in the Love Me department.

Kyoko’s eyes widened and she shook her hands in front of her in a defensive “no” manner. “I… I… I… I’m not! Don’t be ridiculous! How can someone be in love with an omusubi?!”

Moko twisted her lips into a smirk. “Oh? Then why the stupid grin?”

Kyoko went pale. “I was grinning?”

Frowning, Moko turned toward her. “You were. Do you have another secret that you’re keeping from me?”

Kyoko panicked. She had _a lot_ of secrets she was currently keeping from Moko, but with some of them, she didn’t have a choice. They weren’t her secrets to tell… She only had the one that she could. Slowly, she nodded.

“I thought we were friends.” Moko pouted.

Even though Kyoko knew that Moko was just acting, she still got uncomfortable. “I’m telling you now. I just have to figure out how to say it.”

“Just say ‘Tsuruga-san made this omusubi and I want to treasure it forever because I’m so madly in love with him.’”

“WHAT?! How did you… What did you…” Kyoko leaned forward toward Moko. “Have you started practicing the Dark Arts like Maria-chan?”

“No!” Moko just blinked and stared at Kyoko for a full minute before she realised what Kyoko was saying. “You mean I’m right?!”

Kyoko slumped in her chair, looking like nothing more than a quivering mass of pudding.

“Which part am I right about?”

“All of it.” Kyoko’s voice was dejected.

“Even the part about Tsuruga-san making the omusubi?”

Kyoko nodded, or as much as a quivering lump of pudding could nod.

“He can make omusubi?” Moko seemed particularly fascinated with that particular bit of information. It was enough to make Kyoko sit up again.

“Aren’t you focusing on the wrong part of this situation?”

Moko just started at her. “I’m just focusing on the most unbelievable part, actually. I thought any omusubi that man would make would look like a disfigured lump of clay one of my nephews would make with mud. But it figures that it would look perfect. That man sucks so much.”

“I taught him how to make them. I think he was just mimicking my hand movements, so that’s why it came out so well.”

Moko huffed. “In that case, I think I hate him even more than I already did.”

“You hate him? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?” Kyoko whined.

“Because he takes all of your attention away. And now he’s going to take even more.” A beat later Moko gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Moko! You love meeeeee!!!!!” Kyoko launched herself at her friend, hugging her with all her might. “No one could ever replace you, Moko-san! We’re best friends for LIFE!”

“Just get off!” Moko pushed Kyoko off of her, but she still had a smile on her face.

 

***

 

“That is a substantial lunch.” Yashiro was impressed. And jealous. After all he knew where that lunch had come from.

Ren pushed a bento box over to his manager. “There’s some for you too, so don’t get that look.”

Yashiro grinned as he opened the bento. “What look? I’m just admiring the lunch that the girl you love made you.”

“I’ll have you know that I made the omusubi myself.”

Yashiro looked shocked. “You made food. To eat?” He poked at the omusubi with a chopstick. “Is it edible? And here I was, looking forward to it.”

The chopstick poking almost annoyed Ren, but he let it slide off him. “I think so? Mogami-san said it was. She even took one with her for her own lunch today.”

“So last night… it was all right?” Yashiro’s voice dropped.

“Yes. It went much better than I expected. And you’ll be pleased to know that I got three balanced meals out of it.”

“Three?”

“She made me breakfast as well.”

Yashiro just stared at him.

“To warm up myself this morning, and extracted a promise that I would indeed do so. That girl worries about my eating habits more than you do.” Ren sighed. “Like I’d let food she made me go to waste.” He took a bite out of one of his omusubi and couldn’t help the smile.

“Oooh, these are good! Good job, Ren!” Yashiro was happily munching away on his own. “What’s the filling?”

“Pickled vegetables and ginger. For my stomach.”

Yashiro put down his chopsticks and looked at Ren. The man looked more thoughtful than usual, he thought he could even see just a touch of sadness around the corner of lips. “But it’s all right, yes? Your friendship is still intact?”

Ren nodded. “Yes, it is. I just was thinking about the smile she had on her face after dinner.”

“Oh?”

“It was definitely the smile of a girl in love.”

Yashiro frowned.

 

 

***

 

Sho flipped through a magazine as he waited for his next interview. He stopped as he came to a full-page print ad for a new line of facial creams. Smiling up at him from the page was Kyoko.

He slammed the magazine shut and pulled out his phone. How dare she?

The phone rang three times before she answered. “You’re despicable, you know that?! You think that copying me will do you any good? You’re lucky that they used so much makeup on you, not just that face cream. You wouldn’t look that good without a thousand layers of the stuff!”

A deep voice answered. “Fuwa Sho?”

“Tsugura Ren,” Sho growled.

The voice on the other end seemed taken aback. “Not at all. My name is Takahashi Daichi. Should you call this number again and I answer, I will be reporting this to your agency as harassment. That is all.” The phone disconnected.

Sho threw his phone against the wall, breaking it. How dare she! She found yet another man to trick with her acting. One way or another, she was going to get a piece of his mind.

 

***

 

“Takahashi-san, you can’t!”

He sighed. “Mogami-san, it is my job to protect you and your image. I knew something was wrong when you were trying to shut the phone off instead of answering it. That is why I took it. And when I heard what he said... Well, it is inappropriate behavior for a talent from another agency to display.”

Kyoko hung her head. He almost felt bad about scolding her, even if she was not at fault. She was an up and coming talent, and had to protect her image.

“How did you know that it was Fuwa Sho?”

“I have heard that he knows you. And I recognized his voice from various interviews he’s given. Regardless, I will not let that manchild yell at you for doing your job. It is obvious that he has some issues with you, and I assume that you also have issues with him, but it would be better if you avoided having to listen to his rants just because you feel obligated to answer the phone, just in case it is someone else.”

“I understand, Takahashi-san.”

“Good. Then shall we continue on our way to update the President about your decision for the upcoming part you’ve decided to try for once _A Lotus in the Mire_ finishes filming?” Takahashi held out his hand, motioning her to go in front of him. Given half a chance, she’d follow him instead, but that isn’t the way a talent and manager act. He really did have to train her up from scratch. Faster than he thought he would, if she actually did get this part.

Kyoko held her hands in front of her and started walking down the hall, and Takahashi fell into step just half a step behind her.

 

***

 

“The frequency of our visits to the president have increased lately.”

Ren nodded. Once again he’d been summoned when he had a spare moment, and it was obvious that this wasn’t optional. “There is still some work with Actor X yet to be done. The director would like him to appear at the premiere of Tragic Marker.”

Yashiro nodded. “Of course. I didn’t think of that. Would he actually attend?”

Ren shrugged. “Depends. There are only two things that he cares about. His work and his sister.”

A smirk turned up the corners of Yashiro’s lips. “I didn’t realise that he had so much in common with you.”

Ren stared at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well there are only two things that you care about too. Work and Kyoko-chan.”

“I really hate you today, Yukihito.”

Yashiro closed his mouth on his next comment. It wasn’t often that Ren used his first name, but when he did, it was usually best to just stop talking.

It didn’t matter regardless, as the president’s attendant came up to them and informed them that the president was ready to see them. They followed him and Ren took a seat across from the president, with Yashiro standing behind him.

“Ah good, you look to be in fine spirits, my boy.”

Yashiro could feel the muscles of his face twitch. Ren was obviously not in fine spirits for anyone that knew him well.

“I’ve been worse.”

The president nodded. “That you have. That you have.” He handed over a manilla envelope. “I thought that you might find this project that is coming up interesting.”

Ren pulled out the script. “They’re going to make that book into a movie?”

The president nodded. “And our Kyoko-chan has been asked to audition for the role of Shizuru and she has decided to try for it.” The president ignored the shocked looks on the men’s faces. “They have yet to decide who will play the other two leads. I was thinking that you should perhaps try for the part, Ren.”

Ren was speechless. It was Yashiro who spoke. “Why this one?”

“Well, when I talked to Kyoko-chan and Takahashi-kun about this, Kyoko-chan said that it would be a challenging role, one that will make her examine her thoughts about love.” The president took the script back from Ren and flipped through, opening it to a page before tossing it back down. “I approved of her reasoning, of course. I think this, if she succeeds, she just might graduate from the Love Me department altogether.”

Yashiro watched Ren shift in his seat. He still hadn’t said a word. Instead, he had picked up the script and was reading through the scene the president had opened it to before closing it again. This was not the development that Yashiro had expected when they came to the office.

“What about the premiere of Tragic Marker?” Ren’s voice was hoarse and just a bit hollow. Obviously, he was going to force a change of topic.

“Oh, I rather think that Cain Heel wouldn’t give such a thing a second thought. He’d much rather be holed up with his little sister, don’t you think?” And obviously the president didn’t intend to let him.

Ren shook his head. “So now that my trial is over, it’s Kyoko’s turn?”

Yashiro looked back and forth between the two men, at a loss on what exactly they were talking about. Trial?

“Kyoko-chan made this decision herself, rather like how you made the decision to play BJ all on your own. It was my understanding that she had many options. I think that this role spoke to her in a way that others did not. It’s not a typical love story, is it?”

“Love story? Technically, yes… but...” Ren stood up. “I will give your idea some thought.”

“Do that, Ren.”

 

***

 

Sho leaned against the lightpost across from Darumaya. Kyoko was not there yet, so he decided to lay in wait. It was his first free evening since the new man answered Kyoko’s phone. She was going to get a piece of his mind. How dare she try to replace him!

A silver Benz pulled up and a man got out and walked around the car to the other side. That sort of car belonged in the neighborhood as much as Tsuruga Ren’s Porsche did. That is, not at all. The man was about his height, dark hair, obviously in shape. He was like a lesser version of Tsuruga Ren. Sho found this annoying.

It was even more annoying when the woman who got out of the car was Kyoko.

What?! Was this the asshole that had answered Kyoko’s phone?

Sho fumed as he watched Kyoko bow to the man and then head inside the restaurant. Of course she’d bow. She probably thought that was the only sort of behavior that was proper between a man and a woman.

The man - Takahashi, it had to be - turned toward Sho and looked at him. He’d been made!

Sho pushed off the lightpost and got into the black car that he’d had drive him here. He watched as Takahashi leaned against his car following him as he left. Right before his car turned the corner, Sho saw Kyoko come back out with a takeout bag that she presented to Takahashi. Now she was even giving him food from Darumaya! She’d pay for this.

 

***

 

Okami-san came out of the restaurant to stand behind Kyoko. “I just can’t thank you enough for your work taking care of Kyoko-chan. I’m just so happy that she doesn’t have to bike back here at night after working so late. It makes my husband and I nervous when she’s out late. We know that she is working, but knowing that she has someone taking responsibility for her when we can’t relieves our minds of worry.”

Takahashi gave a short bow. “It is my duty as her manager. I do not like the idea of my young charge taking a bike back and forth at night either. I am glad that she allows me to drive her home, I do know that Mogami-san does not like to be an imposition.”

Kyoko could feel her face turning red. “It’s all right, really! Takahashi-san has made some good points about my becoming more well known. It would be an inconvenience to everyone if something happened to me on the way home.”

Okami-san sighed. “No, it wouldn’t be an inconvenience. We care and worry about you, young lady. We just want what is best for our Kyoko-chan. Taisho feels the same way, you know.”

Kyoko bowed. “I know.” She turned back to Takahashi-san. “Please enjoy the dinner.”

“I told you that making sure you are returned home safe is one of my duties. There is no need to give me dinner.”

Kyoko laughed. “I didn’t. Taisho did. When I went inside, he pointed to the bag and said ‘Your manager. Now.’ I’m just following his directions.”

Takahashi looked back and forth between the two women with a look of confusion.

“Taisho does what he does. This is his way of thanking you for taking on the role of Kyoko’s manager. I think he was starting to fret because of how busy she’s becoming.”

Takahashi nodded and turned back to the car. “Good evening then. Kyoko, please be at LME by 10am tomorrow morning. You have filming at 1pm for your drama, and I have arranged a meeting with the director for the commercial you chose.” He got into the car and left.

Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief. “I like Takahashi-san, but he’s like dealing with gentleman Ren twenty four hours a day.” Kyoko turned toward Okami-san. “Shall I start the washing up?”

“Only if you want to, dear.” The older woman smiled at her. Kyoko could hear her chuckle and repeat “Gentleman Ren” under her breath as she went into the back to start her washing duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The movie that Kyoko is auditioning for is Tada, Kimi o Aishiteru or Heavenly Forest. It's not mine, don't own it, etc.


	4. What is Forbidden

“Mogami-san?” Ren looked at the director in surprise.

Director Moto nodded. “I really liked her look in _Box “R”_ That sort of sleek, refined, young and yet not, sort of high school girl image.” He tapped his pencil on the conference room table absentmindedly. “Also Kurosaki-san said that she has a great presence and good talent.”

“Director Kurosaki. The one that did the soda commercial.”

“Yes, that Kurosaki. He did launch her career after all.”

Ren nodded. It seemed like that was forever ago, but really, it hadn’t been much more than a year. So much had changed in his life in the time in between. He looked down at the storyboards. “This is what you were thinking?”

“Ah yes. I was inspired by your portrayal of Katsuki from Dark Moon. At first I even thought of casting your co-star Momose-san, but then I saw Natsu. I’ll admit, I became a bit smitten with her look.”

There was a knock on the conference room door, and Manager Sawara poked his head in. “I’m sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but Kyoko-san is here. She was nervous about opening the door and interrupting even though Takahashi-san and I both told her to.”

“Oh, of course! Please, send Kyoko-san in!” Director Moto stood up and Ren did as well.

Kyoko came in through the door and bowed. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Mogami Kyoko. Please take care of me.”

Director Moto just stared. “You’re Kyoko-san? Natsu from _Box “R”_?”

“Yes.” She stood ramrod straight, with her hands held tightly together in front of her.

Ren smiled at the confusion on Moto’s face. “Mogami-san,” he called quietly.

Kyoko looked over at him, her eyes wide.

“Natsu,” he mouthed. “He wants you to look like Natsu.”

She stood very still for a moment and closed her eyes, relaxing her posture and undoing the top two buttons of the shirt she was wearing. Kyoko rolled her head around once, stretching her neck before stopping with her head tilted to the side. She opened her eyes. “I’m sorry, Director, I didn’t realise. I would have come prepared had I known.” Her voice was a little deeper and smokier as well.

Moto’s eyes widened even more. “What?”

Ren chuckled. “And this is Mogami-san.” He turned to Kyoko. “You can relax. He doesn’t want Natsu Natsu, just her look, for now.”

“Yes.” Kyoko bowed again.

Director Moto coughed. “Please, sit, both of you. I must say, Kyoko-san, that was amazing. I feel as if I’m being treated to your acting just a little early.”

“Thank you, Director. Excuse me, but why is Tsuruga-san here?”

“Tsuruga-san is the face of our men’s cologne. That’s the ad you will be co-starring in with him.”

“WHAT?!”

 

***

 

Yashiro stared directly across the room at where Takahashi was sitting. He had seen him and Sawara talking to Kyoko before Sawara interrupted Ren’s meeting. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was going to find out.

“Takahashi-san, correct? We haven’t formally met but--”

“You are Yashiro Yukihito. Tsuruga Ren’s manager, I know. And you seem to know who I am.”

“Yes, the president informed us.”

Takahashi sighed. “Of course he did. It is only to be expected.” He shook his head. “May I help you?”

“Ah, yes, I was wondering why Kyoko-chan interrupted Tsuruga’s meeting with Director Moto?”

“Because it is Mogami-san’s meeting as well. If you’ll excuse me, but I would rather not be seen becoming too friendly with Tsuruga-san’s manager.” Takahashi bowed and left the room. Yashiro watched him go to the vending machine and make two selections before looking at his watch and then standing against the wall, watching the door to the conference room steadily.

“Is everything all right, Yashiro-san?”

Yashiro turned to see Sawara standing there. “Ah, yes. I was just introducing myself to Takahashi-san. We have not had a chance to make introductions.”

“Ah, yes. Takahashi-kun.” Sawara nodded like he understood everything. Yashiro wished he did as well. “He is a bit cold, I suppose. Reminds me very much of Ren when he was first starting out. Before he got the reputation of being a gentleman and such a nice guy. I’m sure you remember how he was.”

Yashiro smiled. Yes, he could kind of see what Sawara was saying, but this was nothing like that at all! “I do indeed.”

“I think the president made quite a smart choice pairing Takahashi-kun up with Kyoko-chan. I wasn’t so sure at first, but she’s much easier to handle now.”

Yahiro smiled at the man and excused himself. Just everyone seemed to be a fan of Takahashi. Yashiro was determined to figure out the truth about that man.

 

***

 

“You seem to be in a bad mood?” Ren handed Yashiro a bento box.

“I am. I broke my phone.”

“How? Usually you are much more careful.”

“I was rather annoyed and not thinking and didn’t put on my glove before trying to look up something on the internet.”

Ren opened his bento and frowned. This was not a Kyoko caliber lunch at all. He’d gotten much too spoiled while she was his protective charm. “What happened?”

“I introduced myself to that man.”

Ren should have been paying more attention. “What man?”

“Takahashi-san. He was waiting for Kyoko-chan while the two of you were in the meeting.”

Now Yashiro has Ren’s full attention. He pushed his bento box away. “And?”

“He informed me that he did not want to be seen getting friendly with your manager. What does that even mean?!”

What indeed. Ren really hoped that Kyoko wasn’t going to bring that man everywhere with her. It would make their upcoming shoot incredibly uncomfortable.

“What did Sawara-san have to say? He’s rather fond of Mogami-san as well.”

Yashiro frowned. “That just made it worse. He thinks that they make a good pair. That he reminds him of you when you first started, actually. Before you became known as the co-star killer.”

Ren leaned back in his sat and took a sip of water. “Of course he does.” He sighed. “Mogami-san said something similar when she made me dinner.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, that he says the kind of things to her that I would.” Ren frowned. “I don’t like this, Yashiro. I feel like someone is trying to steal something precious from me.”

“As far as I’m concerned, he is! Kyoko-chan belongs to us!”

“Us?”

“Well, as your manager, I have taken a liking to her. And I think she is good for you, and I want her as a permanent part of Team Tsuruga!”

“Team Tsuruga? That’s a new one.”

“Shut up.”

 

***

 

“Moko-saaaaan!”

Kanae ducked out of the way of the approaching tornado that was Kyoko. “Whaaaat?” she asked, slightly mockingly.

“Don’t be mean, Moko-san, I have a serious problem!” Kyoko stopped in her tracks and her face fell.

“OK, I’m sorry. What is it?” She started pulling Kyoko back toward costuming and make-up. Even though Kyoko was done, she had just gotten onto the set and needed to get into her own costume. “Talk while I get dressed.” They walked into their shared dressing room.

Kyoko looked all around to make sure that no one else was in the room with them and then dropped her voice to a whisper. “Remember I sent you a message that I had a meeting for a commercial this morning?”

Kanae nodded. “For that cologne commercial alongside the brand “face”. Director Kurosaki recommended you. I know all this.”

“Tsuruga-san is the brand’s “face”.”

Kanae dropped her costume and spun around. “What?”

Kyoko nodded. “He was there. And I saw the storyboards.”

“You’ll be starring in a commercial with Tsuruga-san?”

“Yes, and I don’t know what to do! The director was totally enamored with Katsuki from Dark Moon and since the cologne’s name is _Forbidden_...” Kyoko trailed off.

“He wanted Katsuki and Mio?”

“No.” Kyoko sunk to the floor and put her face against her knees. “He wants me to portray a high school girl that is sort of like Natsu. One who is infatuated with her dangerous teacher. What am I going to dooooooo, Moko-san?”

“I… I don’t know. Do that?” Kanae really didn’t know what to say. She could actually imagine that commercial unfolding on the screen. It made her a little jealous.

“Mo-ko-saaaan!”

“Wait, wait, wait… that thing you told me, your secret!”

Kyoko looked at her pitifully. “I know, it makes everything so difficult.”

“No, I mean, use it. He’s the thing that you want, but can’t have, right?”

Kyoko nodded. “But Natsu--”

“Like Natsu, but not Natsu. Take away the mean and replace it with him. Natsu was a bully because she was bored, right?”

It really did look like a lightbulb went off over Kyoko’s head. “But with this girl, instead of being a bully, she sets her sights on her teacher?”

Kanae smiled. “Bingo.” Tsuruga Ren wouldn’t know what hit him. She completely wished that she could tag along just to see the look on his face.

 

***

 

Kyoko and Takahashi arrived to the set a couple of hours before Ren was supposed to. He should be arriving shortly before lunchtime.

“Kyoko-san, I am Maki Ran. I am to be your stylist today. Can we please have you for a fitting before makeup? If there are alterations needed, we need to make them quickly.”

Takahashi nodded, and Kyoko followed the crew member that had called out to her. She bowed. “Nice to meet you. I am Kyoko. Please take care of me.”

In her dressing room hung a school uniform. This one had a much shorter skirt than normal in blue, black and white plaid. A white shirt and a black tie. The skirt was making her feel self-conscious, and she kept tugging it down.

Maki-san came back just as Kyoko was sitting down to pull on the socks. “Oh, don’t worry about that yet. We won’t need to make any adjustments there. Can you please come to stand here?”

Kyoko stepped up onto the little platform that would help the stylist pin anything that need to be taken in.

“You’re quite slender. You might need to update your measurements that are on file with your agency.” Maki-san quickly pinned the skirt so she could take it in.

“Um, don’t you think that it is too short?”

“For actual school, of course, but for this, no. We prehemmed it shorter just so that we could avoid all that rolling nonsense.” The woman hummed and called over her shoulder. “Can I get a white push-up in Kyoko-san’s size, please?”

A minute later another assistant came running in with a bra.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not at all. Just helping out.” The stylist handed the bra over to her. “Can you please put this on?” She turned her back.

Kyoko slipped out of her shirt as quickly as possible, switched bras, and slid the shirt back on.

“Oh wait, don’t start buttoning it yet, just a little more. Excuse me.” The stylist shoved a bit of padding down and under her breasts, shifting it until it was just right in her professional opinion.

Kyoko had turned beet red.

“I’m sorry, dear. Is everything all right?”

“Yes, I just wasn’t expecting this.”

Maki-san nodded. “You haven’t done any ads geared toward men before, have you?”

Kyoko shook her head.

“I should have explained, my apologies. I’m used to working with gravure idols, not actresses and they’re all used to this and usually have done it themselves before they even show up to the shoot.”

“Really?” Kyoko finished tucking in the shirt.

The stylist smiled kindly and nodded. “Pretty much. Once in awhile I’ll get a girl who doesn’t need it or who has had surgery instead, but usually a little push and boost, as I call it, is necessary.” Maki-san quickly undid the top three buttons that Kyoko had done up. She hummed again. “Your tie…” She walked over and grabbed it and pulled it over Kyoko’s head. “Good.”

Kyoko turned and looked in the mirror. She had done her hair like she did when she was playing the part of Natsu before she came. A stranger stared back at her. One with curves and a bit too much cleavage showing. Now that Kyoko knew that, she could get into this character. She saw it with one look in the mirror, just how this girl differed from Natsu.

She quickly got out of her costume and handed it back to Maki-san so they could adjust the skirt. She pulled on her own skirt and shirt again and headed off to makeup.

 

***

 

“So I thought that we could go over the adjusted storyboards during lunch and then start filming after.” Moto-san was walking with Ren into the sitting area they had set up in the studio for the shoot. The bento boxes had already been delivered and a few were piled on a smaller table to the side.

“No problem. Has Mogami-san arrived?”

“Yes, Kyoko-san is finishing getting her makeup done. I felt bad about having her do it before lunch, but she insisted.”

Ren chuckled. “Makeup is probably one of her favorite things about this job.”

Moto-san turned to face the actor. “Really? The beautician was having a lot of fun trying different looks on her earlier, we finally settled on one. No wonder Kyoko-san was asking Takahashi-san to snap photos with her phone between the trials.”

Ren’s good mood dissolved. Why would Kyoko bring him along to a shoot they were doing together? He sighed. The man probably insisted. Didn’t want anything to happen to Kyoko. Like Ren would take advantage of her!

Ren glanced around the set and spotted the object of his thoughts sitting off in a corner, reading a book. Occasionally, he would make a note in a small notebook he propped up on one arm of the chair. There was no indication that he noticed that Ren and Yashiro had arrived, or that he even cared. He did look up when Kyoko called Ren’s name, and then looked at him before returning to his book. So that’s how he was going to play it. Cool and aloof. Ren really hated him.

He turned and cast a smile at Kyoko, and she stopped in her tracks. “What did I do?!”

Ren took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, he smiled much more genuinely. “Nothing. I was just thinking about something unpleasant.” He stopped and really looked at her. Something was different, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on what. It wasn’t the makeup that was to be expected, it was something else. “Are you ready? Have you developed your character properly?”

Kyoko nodded. “Yes. I thought I had her down before I came, but I had a flash of inspiration shortly after I arrived. I even gave her a name.”

There were no lines, so Ren was confused as why. “A Name?”

“Sakura, like the blossom. It helps me to focus if I can think of her with a name.”

Ah, that made more sense. Ren wondered if she’d do this every time, or if it was just a crutch that she would use while she developed her talent. “Then I will be sure to call you Sakura-chan when you are in character. Will you be all right calling me Ren?”

“No, not Sakura-chan, just Sakura.” She paused. “Why would I call you Ren, Tsuruga-san? You’re playing the part of my teacher, therefore you would be sensei.”

It had been worth a try, but he couldn’t argue with her logic.

Director Moto motioned everyone to take a seat. Kyoko made her way around the table to sit next to Ren and Yashiro took a seat on his other side. Kyoko frowned, then looked over to the corner where Takahashi sat. “Takahashi-san, are you going to join us for lunch?”

The man looked up and locked Ren with his gaze. “No. I will have my bento while you are shooting the scene with Tsuruga-san.”

Kyoko frowned. “All right.” She looked over at Ren, who had narrowed his eyes. “I am sorry for Takahashi-san. It’s not that he doesn’t like you, he just takes my work very seriously.”

Ren raised an eyebrow. Just what he needed: an overprotective boyfriend in his life. One that was dating the girl that he was pathetically in love with.

 

***

 

“And cut!” Director Moto paused. “Please stay there, Kyoko-san, while I check playback.”

She bowed her head slightly and relaxed into the seat a little more. She was Sakura. Eighteen. Bored. And she was madly in love with her teacher.

“Ah, Ren. Good, you’re ready.” Director Moto motioned him over. “Why don’t you look at the shots that’s we’ve done with Kyoko-san before we start your scene together.”

Kyoko looked over at where Ren was walking in from makeup and costume. His suit was simple. Nicer than what a normal high school teacher would wear, but then this whole shoot was supposed to be a male fantasy. The loving her teacher part of this role was probably the easiest part of the whole shoot. Kyoko closed her eyes and got back into character. She was Sakura. Eighteen. Bored. And she was madly in love with her teacher.

She opened her eyes and kept glancing at where Ren was standing with the director going over the shots. She hoped they were good. After all, she wanted to please her teacher. She smiled. It was a little wicked and troublemaking. She leaned over from where she was sitting to tug at her sock a little. She smiled as she sat up and brushed her hair behind her ear, then settled her cheek on one palm and stared dreamily at the blackboard that was set up in the front of the “classroom”.

She vaguely heard Director Moto ask the cameraman if he had gotten any of that on “tape”. The director had told her that one of the cameramen would be filming her constantly, since she tended to stay in character even between scenes and he wanted to capture some unscripted moments of her just being “Sakura”.

“Ok. Ren, why don’t you go to the front of the classroom and we’ll go from there.”

 

***

 

Ren had figured out what was different about Kyoko and he didn’t know if he liked it. They had obviously supplemented her breasts and her curves stood out much more. Even more when her shirt was unbuttoned and she was bowing in front of him. This was not a Kyoko bow. This was more of how a normal highschool girl would bow. A little cute, with her head up and her hands hooked behind her back. “Good morning, sensei,” she said.

Ren breathed out hard. This shoot could be the death of him. He was just glad that it was only one day.

“Good morning, Sakura. Shall we start?”

She nodded and sat in her desk. Front and center. She leaned forward a little, putting her chin on her linked fingers and smiled.

The first scenes they had together were really simple. All very basic, him “teaching” and Kyoko’s character hanging on his every word. It’s the last few scenes that would prove difficult. There was a very fine line that they had to toe. Things couldn’t get too risque, but they couldn’t be too bland either.

Kyoko approached his desk at the front with a notebook and laid it flat. She leaned over it a little, then looked back over she shoulder and beckoned him. Now was when he was supposed to start letting the proper teacher mask melt away just a bit. It wasn’t hard to pretend that he wanted this girl, since he very badly wanted the actress portraying her. He walked forward, coming to stand behind her and looked over her shoulder at the notebook. He was expecting something silly like “I love sensei” scrawled all over the page, but Kyoko had apparently brought one of her actual notebooks from school and he was looking down at rows of neat writing and highlighted sections. He followed her finger with his eyes as she ran it along the text and then, settling one hand on her hip, he pressed his fingers against her hipbone just slightly. Unexpectedly, she turned around so that she was pinned against the desk and him. His fingers tightened in her shirt while she played with his tie, not loosening it, just twisting it around her fingers a bit before letting it slide through them and fall back against his shirt. She gave him a wicked smile. More wicked than anything that Setsu had flashed at Cain and he inched a bit closer, tilting his head down as if he was going to kiss her. He really wanted to kiss her. Just a little more and--

“Cut!”

Ren quickly stepped back before he literally lost the plot of this shoot.

“And we’re good.”

Kyoko rushed off the set and Ren sighed. He had probably let too much desire slip loose and it had made her uncomfortable. If she ran off to Takahashi, he didn’t know what he’d do. But she didn’t, she went to the director and was talking to him while her arms and hands were gesturing wildly. The director was nodding and seemed to think about something and then looked over at him.

What had he done now?

“Ren-san,” Director Moto called. “Can we borrow your car?”

 

***

 

“Sorry, I didn’t think that he would go for it really. I was just thinking that if my sensei really was a sort of dangerous person that he’d have a fancy fast car, and I knew that you had one and I want to see if I can really get the idea of my character across…” Kyoko trailed off.

Ren shook his head and smiled. Once the idea had been explained to him, he liked it. He had just finished moving his car to the lot above ground to the area that was set up for outdoor shots around cars. His was the only one in view. Two cameramen with steadycams were doing pre-vis for the shot, while Director Moto was watching the live feed from both cameras on a screen under a hastily erected pavilion that would block the light.

“Good. We have to make this a one and done, though. We won’t have light for that much longer.”

Kyoko and Ren nodded and took their places. Ren was standing by the car with the key in the lock. His tie had been undone, as had the top couple of buttons of his shirt. He’d even mussed his hair just a bit. He was every bit a teacher at the end of his day, looking to let off some steam.

Kyoko stood out of frame and waited for the director to call action. Just before Ren opened the car door Kyoko ran over to him and bumped into him as if she had done it on accident, while laughing at something her friends would be saying just off screen. She turned and looked at him. One beat. Two beats. She gathered the loose edges of his tie and pulled, Ren went along with the tug. Her lips met his, her fingers brushed the back of his head, and then both lips and the supple highschool girl who had been pressed against him were gone, running off screen while he followed her with his eyes.

That had definitely been a taste of the _Forbidden_.

 

***

 

The three of them watched the playback of the scenes. They were good. They were really good. With the right soundtrack, this was going to make a terrific commercial. The only thing he didn’t like is how much he lost himself while shooting it. He knew Kyoko was a dangerous actress to perform against, but he didn’t have enough defenses for this. He really needed to rethink performing these sorts of scenes with her if she was going to be snatched up by someone like Takahashi instead of him.

“I am pleased. A one day shoot. I should hire Kyoko-san to do all my commercials if she can perform on this level every time.”

Kyoko, back in her normal clothes, bowed deeply. “It was because the director was so good at explaining to me what he wanted from the character.”

She turned toward Ren and bowed. “Thank you, Tsuruga-san, for being my first onscreen kiss.”

Ren blinked. “I thought you’d had one in _A Lotus in the Mire_?”

Kyoko nodded. “I do, but we haven’t shot that scene yet. So you were my first. I think knowing it was Tsuruga-san made it easier. I wasn’t as nervous. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Mogami-san.”

“Mogami-san, are you ready to leave?” Takahashi was back. Ren was just happy the man had indeed made himself scarce while Kyoko was working.

“I will talk to you later, Tsuruga-san.” She turned back to the director and bowed once more. “Thank you, Director Moto. I will be leaving now.”

“Ah yes.” The director had gone back to watching the footage they’d captured, but managed to return a short bow. “Take care, Kyoko-san.”

Ren watched as she made her way over to Takahashi, and as he put his hand on her elbow and led her out of the studio.

Yashiro appeared at his side. “There is just something that I don’t like about that man.”

 

***

 

“Did you enjoy the shoot? I know that you were nervous, Mogami-san.”

Kyoko nodded and looked out the window as the car threaded through traffic on the way to TBM. “I was, but I was able to really get into the character. And I’m glad that I was able to have Tsuruga-san as my first screen kiss. He’s always been so helpful when I needed it.”

Takahashi inclined his head just a fraction. “I am glad that he continues to lend you his support. Do you enjoy working with him?”

Kyoko smiled. “Of course. Tsuruga-san is incredibly professional and takes all of his jobs seriously.”

“Then I will keep an eye out for future opportunities for you to work with him. There won’t be many now, since you are still establishing yourself, but in the future, I’m sure that you’ll have many opportunities to work together.”

“Thank you.” Kyoko paused. “Takahashi-san?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you not join us for lunch today? Yashiro-san was there.”

“I know that you aren’t very fond of my rules when it comes to your friendship with Tsuruga-san, but since it was a closed set and you were working together, I decided I would give you the space you had during the filming of Dark Moon. But Mogami-san?”

“I need to be careful. Not only for my career, but for his.”

“Exactly. Don’t let a scandal with a co-worker ruin your career before it even begins.”

Regardless of what Takahashi said or would think, she’d treasure her first kiss with Ren.


	5. Premiere (In)Appropriate

“So Kyoko-chan, I hear that yet another director is smitten with your acting talents.”

Lory watched as the color rose up Kyoko’s face.

“It wasn’t anything really. I just really enjoyed my part!”

Lory smiled at her. He knew why she enjoyed it so much, but he promised her that he’d never mention it in front of anyone and her new manager was standing right behind her. Speaking of… “Takahashi-kun?”

“Yes, President?”

“Kyoko-chan seems to be much less flustered since you took over as her manager. I think this assignment is working out quite well, don’t you?”

Takahashi nodded. “Mogami-san is quite capable. But, forgive me for saying this, she is young. I just hope her exuberance won’t cause problems for others on the set, or lead to unsightly blemishes on her career.”

“You are very cautious. A little too cautious, in my opinion. But we can work on that!” Lory rubbed his hands together. “In fact, I have just the thing.”

“Oh?” Takahashi gulped.

“I do indeed. But that can wait for later. For now, I think it’s time we ended our conversation.”

“Of course, President. Mogami-san?” Takahashi leaned forward and tapped Kyoko on the shoulder.

“Oh no. Kyoko-chan stays! You go.”

Takahashi paused. “But, President, I am her manager--”

“Yes, yes, I know, but this is a Love Me department job request for Kyoko-chan, and Kyoko-chan alone. No need for her manager to be here. Shoo, shoo. Off with you.”

Takahashi frowned at him, but nodded and left anyway.

“Much too serious. You will work on loosening him up for me, Kyoko-chan, won’t you?”

Kyoko started to smile but then hesitated. “Is that my Love Me task?”

“Oh no, of course not. I’m just hoping that your youthful exuberance will rub off on him a little. After all, he is a year younger than Yashiro-kun, but acts three times as old.” Lory paused and looked at the doorway that led to the little studio for Jelly Woods. “Your task is through that door.”

Kyoko looked at him and then the door. “Do you mean…?”

“Ah, I do indeed. I need you to keep your Nii-san company for a few hours while he sits through Tragic Marker and the premiere party.”

Kyoko’s eyes went wide, but she stood and headed toward the door where her Muse-sama had exited and was waiting for her.

“I have just the outfit for Setsu to wear tonight, Kyoko-chan!”

 

***

 

Kyoko stopped outside of the room. She kept the key that Jelly had given her clutched in one hand as she lifted her other hand to her chest and closed her eyes. -I am Setsu. Outlaw. Low Tension. Nii-san is everything.-

She opened the door. “Nii-san, I’m here to save you from going to that boring premiere all by yourself.”

Cain Heel was standing in the middle of the room only half dressed. Kyoko forced herself to close the door and go right up to him. He was was looking at her over his shoulder with a shocked look on his face.

She pressed up against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Special delivery.”

One beat. Two beats. “Very special indeed. Wherever did you find a dress like that?”

Kyoko knew that Ren would never let her down. He slid back into their banter effortlessly. She did a little twirl away from him, the uneven edges of her dress fluttering around her thighs. “Your cute little sister has something for every occasion. Even boring movie premieres.”

Cain wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ve missed you, Setsu.”

“You’re not dressed yet, Nii-san.”

Cain looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. “I was stalling because I didn’t want to go without you, but now that you are here…” He slipped on an unpressed black button up shirt and pulled on his ragged coat.

“Nii-san, will you ever replace the shoes?”

“When I could buy you more pairs of those boots instead? No.”

Kyoko slipped into Setsu’s pampered smile. “I suppose it might be all right. I do really like these boots after all. But only one more pair.”

Cain slid his hand down Setsu’s bare arm and entwined their fingers. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, Nii-san.”

 

***

 

Yashiro was sitting in the president’s office with a TV tuned to the premiere event for Tragic Marker. Both of the men were waiting to see if “Cain Heel” would show up with his “sister”.

The door slammed open, and Takahashi came running in with Sebastian on his tail. “Where is she?”

Yashiro looked at the president, then at Takahashi. “What?”

“Mogami-san. Where is she? She never made it back to Darumaya. In fact, no one saw her leave your office. President, you put me in charge of that girl--”

“In charge? I thought you only introduced them?” Yashiro looked at president. “What is he talking about?”

“Aw, Takahashi-kun, you’ve ruined my game. Now that Yashiro-kun has heard, he won’t leave me alone until he gets the real details.” The president sighed. “Yashiro, meet Love Me member number 4. Takahashi Daichi. On permanent task as Kyoko-chan’s manager.”

“Manager?!”

“Exactly which is why I want to know what task you sent her off on.”

“I’m sorry, Takahashi-kun. It’s a Love Me task and therefore not under the purview of your current assignment. But I assure you, she is in good hands.”

Yashiro just watched the events unfold, his mouth gaping slightly. This was better than watching the premiere carpet. Wait until Ren found out!

“If this task can damage her reputation in anyway, then it does fall under the task that you assigned me, President.”

“I hate to say it, but he has a point, President.” Yashiro looked at Takahashi. “Unfortunately, however, her current task also falls under a confidentiality agreement with a studio and you weren’t one of the undersigned who can know, so… It’s a tough spot. But I do. So just this once, I’ll take on the duties of Kyoko-chan’s manager and make sure nothing happens. I’ll have her call you in the morning.” Yashiro gave his brightest Ren-like smile to Takahashi.

“It wouldn’t be fair to her if her reputation gets trampled because of your superstar, Yashiro-san. She has a great deal of potential, and I don’t want to see her as carnage left on the side of the road because Tsuruga Ren can do no wrong. Take care of her as well or better than your own charge.”

Yashiro was taken aback by the impassioned plea. “Of course.”

“President, while I am thankful for the second chance you gave me at LME, I do not like being played for a fool. Please do not do so again.” Takahashi turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

“He always did have a commanding runway presence.” Lory sighed. “As you may have guessed, reputation is very important to Takahashi-kun. Do not let his words trouble you.”

Yashiro nodded and turned back to the screen. “They arrived while we weren’t paying attention.” Yashiro once again felt his composure slip. “That’s Kyoko-chan?!”

“Her character name is Setsu, but yes. Fantastic isn’t she?”

“I thought she was playing the part of Cain Heel’s sister? Why… what?” Yashiro couldn’t take his eyes off how closely the two were pressed up against each other. Ren - no, Cain, Yashiro corrected himself, had his arm wrapped tightly against Setsu’s waist. There was maybe a centimeter or two between them. The two ignored all the cameras and every reporter. The interviewer on the screen was currently talking to the director, who mentioned that the man that just walked past was indeed the man who had played the part of Blackjack. No name, not even Cain Heel. Just as they had planned.

The screen cut to another reporter talking to the star of Tragic Marker, Murasame. “Ah, yes, he does play opposite of me. A tremendous actor. Gave everyone chills on the set.” It was obvious that his smile was fake and plastered on.

“We heard that there was tension on the set, is that true?”

Murasame paused. “I think that whenever a movie with such a high degree of tension and suspense is filmed, if it is done right, then that will carry over to the set. It increases the level of realism. The work of the special makeup team was so well done that whenever “Blackjack” entered the set, everyone wanted to scream and run away.”

Yashiro hung his head. “It’s rough.”

The president nodded. “He needed better prep, his agency is failing him. We really should see about convincing him to switch to LME.” In the very corner of screen, the last bit of Cain Heel’s coat whipped out of view. The other actors were all being motioned by their handlers to wrap up and to go inside the theater. As planned, Cain Heel didn’t speak or look at anyone.

“So far, so good.”

“Do you have the press release ready to announce that Cain Heel was portrayed by Ren?”

“Yes.” Yashiro handed his phone over to the president. “I will delete when you’re done reading. The copy is on my home server, encrypted.”

“Good. It should only be a week or two. The director and I agreed that as soon as the speculation starts waning and attendance drops by a fraction, we will release the statement.”

“And if the movie fails, it’ll never be released at all.”

The president nodded. “Exactly. Though I’ve seen the rough edit, this movie has the potential to become a favorite of horror fans throughout the country and southeast Asia.”

 

***

 

Kyoko spent part of her evening at the party celebrating the release of Tragic Marker going back and forth from where the refreshments were set up to where Cain Heel was sprawled, carrying whatever treat she currently thought might tempt him the most. This time it was a little custard tart.

“Nii-san. I brought you a tart.”

Cain looked at the tart, and then at Setsu. “I’ll only eat it if you feed it to me.”

Setsu was taken aback. “Nii-san, of course I will feed it to you.” Moving to stand between her brother’s legs, Setsu broke a piece off the edge of the tart and held it out to her brother’s lips. His lips brushed her fingers as he took the piece from her.

Inside Kyoko was dying. -How did she end up doing this again.- It wasn’t that she minded. This was her last chance to ever don the mask of Setsu and to be this affectionate with Ren. She wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity, but still!

She broke off another piece and offered it to him. This time she could feel his tongue lightly lick at her fingertips before pulling the piece off her fingers and into his mouth. A shiver went up her spine and she turned to go back to the refreshment table in search of another treat. One that she would definitely have to feed him with her fingers.

 

***

 

Ren watched as Kyoko as Setsu turned around to go off to the refreshment table again. His eyes lingered on where the edges of the *very short* snakeskin and lace dress brushed the top of her thighs as she walked. He took a long sip from his drink. As she came back, his gaze lingered on the very low neckline. The V neck on this dress was possibly the lowest of any of the garments that Jelly Woods had ever picked out for her. And yet it was somehow still totally appropriate for a premiere.

It was not appropriate for helping his self control one bit, however.

“Nii-san, caviar?” She held out the small toast to his lips. He opened his mouth automatically and took the bite right out of her fingers.

“I think you got a bit on your thumb.” He reached out for her hand and drew her thumb to his mouth and licked along the edge. “Found it.”

If she kept offering to feed him food from her fingers, he wouldn’t be able to resist taking it and he’d pay with a sore stomach later. Premiere food was always so very rich. Instead, he tugged the hand he was still holding until she came to sit on his lap.

“Five more minutes,” he said. “Then we can leave.”

“Yes, Nii-san.”

 

***

 

Ren opened the door and tugged Kyoko inside. The immediate buzz from the movie meant there had been reporters and paparazzi waiting at the exit to the party. They followed them all the way back to the hotel, though they kept their distance more than they usually would have if it had just been Ren as usual. The Blackjack actor and the mysterious girl he was with were just too tempting of targets to just let slip away completely. There would definitely be pictures of Kyoko in that short dress gracing the pages of the gossip and entertainment section tomorrow.

“Nii-san, what should I do? I wasn’t planning on staying the night, but those photographers are camped right outside.” Kyoko dropped the curtain back into place and looked over at the single bed.

“Sleep.”

Setsu was fidgeting. Ren knew that it was Kyoko that was really fidgeting, and he turned away busying himself with pouring a drink to give her time to regain her composure. This was outside the parameters of her assignment for the night. No one knew that she was going to be gone all night.

When he turned back around, he saw her heading into the bathroom with her tiny purse. She was probably going to break character to call the couple that she lived with. He shook his head. She could have made the call out in the main room, he wouldn’t have said anything. Extenuating circumstances, after all.

He never took his eyes off of the bathroom door and wasn’t ready for what greeted him when he did. Kyoko had come out in just the bra and panties that she’d been wearing under the dress. “Nii-san? Are you going to come to bed with me now or are you going to take a bath first?” Her chin was stuck out a little too much for Setsu, but Ren knew that Kyoko was probably beyond embarrassed right now. She was doing a good job hiding it and staying in character.

“Bath.” He didn’t think he could do nearly as good a job hiding his desire. He disappeared and closed the bathroom door behind him. How was he going to make it through the night? He needed to draw out this bath until she fell asleep.

 

***

 

Kyoko kept her eyes on the bathroom door. She was both simultaneously worried about the fact that Ren hadn’t come out for over an hour, and worried that he would be coming out of the bathroom at any moment. Her worry whether he was all right or not won out, and she slipped out of bed and padded into the bathroom. She opened the door and went in. “Nii-san. It’s been over an hour. You haven’t fallen asleep in there have you?” She pushed the curtain aside and saw “Cain Heel” covered head to toe in bubbles once again. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll be there as soon as I rinse off.”

Kyoko nodded and left the bathroom once again. Once she closed the bathroom door, she sped over to the bed and crawled under the covers, pulling them up to her neck. She thought that the school uniform she’d worn for that commercial was bad, but now Ren had seen her in what basically amounted to nothing at all! She felt like she would die of embarrassment.

She watched as Cain Heel came out of the bathroom and approached the bed from the other side. Technically, the bed was big enough that they needn’t even touch, but “Cain” slid over to the middle, pulled her tight against him and closed his eyes. Kyoko took a deep breath and willed herself to try to sleep, though this time she would not be counting fairies since that obviously didn’t work the last time. Ren’s every breath brushed her shoulder, and she turned her head to look at him. He looked so peaceful. Turning the rest of her body toward him as well, she rested her hand on the skin of his side. She was never going to have a chance to study his face like this again, so that is what she would spend her sleepless night doing: memorizing every line of his face.

Five minutes later she was asleep.

 

***

 

Ren woke to the feeling of a small, soft breast covered in lace cupped in one hand and a firm backside pressed against his front. He rubbed his thumb over the nipple, feeling it harden into a nub under his delicate onslaught. He bit back the groan that almost escaped as the warm body in front of him shifted. He pressed his lips against the curve of her shoulder. This felt better than a dream. It took a minute before he realised that it wasn’t a dream at all, the events of the night flooding back. It was Kyoko. Kyoko’s breast in his hand. Kyoko’s nipple under his thumb. He stopped and pulled his hand away from her and rolled over onto his back, breathing heavy. Damn it. Damn it. It took every ounce of strength to not run from the bed.

He looked over at Kyoko. Hair fell along the curve of her neck where his lips had been just moments before. Her breathing was deep and even, so she probably didn’t even register what he’d unknowingly done. And then she turned over onto her back. Her breasts rose and fell with every breath that she took. Small and round, bound in a sheer lace bra that left nothing to the imagination. Ren didn’t think that he’d ever let himself forget the sight.

Her lips parted and a small sigh escaped. He moved just a little closer. The next sigh sounded much more like a name. She sighed again and turned over to her other side so that she was facing him. Her hand reached out and her fingers splayed over his bare stomach. Ren’s breath caught in his throat. He didn’t dare breathe as she snuggled closer to his warmth.

Ren thought he might die and go to hell for the thoughts that were going through his head..

Then he made out the name on the next sigh.

“Ren.”

He had never heard his name pass those lips. Even as a half audible sigh it was intoxicating. Just one small kiss, he thought and he leaned in to brush his lips against hers. It was at the same moment that her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. Her tongue on his lips caused him to let a groan escape and he deepened the kiss.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking into her wide, honey-colored eyes.

The next instant she was out of the bed and in the bathroom. A minute after that she was out the door of the hotel room.

It took Ren two more minutes after that to grab his coat and go after her, grabbing his phone on the way out and automatically dialing Yashiro.

He caught up to Kyoko in the lobby. “I’m sorry.” They were the only words he could say. “Please let Yashiro come and pick you up, and drive you back home?”

Kyoko nodded, but didn’t say anything. She just stared at him with wide, panicked eyes.

It didn’t take Yashiro long to arrive. When he did, he bundled her up in a coat, pulled his hat down over his eyes and led her out of the hotel lobby to the company car he had requested. It looked like Sebastian was driving. He looked over his shoulder once at Ren, who just shook his head before turning and heading back upstairs.

She was never going to speak to him again.

 

***

 

She had kissed him. She had kissed him in her sleep. She’d been having a very intense dream about him touching her and kissing her, and when she’d opened her eyes found that she had been. She had sleep-harassed Tsuruga Ren! This was the worst.

He even apologized, though there was nothing to apologize for! She knew that he’d never look at a plain, boring girl like her. He must have been mortified when she kissed him. It even showed on his face when he opened his eyes. The sheer level of mortification chased her right out of the bed and the room.

She’d made it down to the lobby, but didn’t know what to do. She didn’t have enough money to call for a cab, didn’t have her bike -- not that she could have ridden it in that dress -- and knew that the trains and buses had already stopped for the night.

Before she could even really worry about it, Ren had come to her rescue again. _Apologizing_ as if he’d been the one to blame and offering to have Yashiro drive her home.

This was most definitely the worst.

Kyoko rolled over in her futon. “He’s never going to speak to me again!” She needed to figure out a way out of this mess. Maybe if she just apologized. “I’m sorry I kissed you while I was sleeping, Tsuruga-san.” She sighed. Her Ren doll just looked at her with his angry face.

“You were definitely not acting like a professional! Mogami-san, I am disappointed with you. If you can’t protect your own chastity even while you sleep, you should leave showbiz immediately!”

She hung her head. That definitely sounded about right.


	6. Aftershocks from Thailand

Ren stood as Cain Heel in the lobby of the hotel the next morning, a small travel bag at his feet and an unlit cigarette between his lips. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to smoke in the lobby, but he didn’t care and Cain Heel really didn’t care. Besides, the hotel staff were kind of afraid of him, as usual. He patted his pockets, looking for the lighter he used while staring blindly at the TV that was running in the sitting area of the hotel.

And there she was. Walking down the steps of a temple, a radiant smile on her face as she turned to look at the camera while brushing long strands of brown hair over her shoulder. She walked out onto a beach, spinning before running the back of her hands across her cheek and under her chin to the other side while the camera zoomed in. “From the everyday to the exotic. Doesn’t your face deserve a gentle touch?” The voiceover spoke.

So _that_ was the commercial she filmed in Thailand. Damn it. She was beautiful. The print that they had released to the magazines weeks earlier had nothing on this.

A cough behind him made him turn around. A small clerk from the front desk was standing behind him, trying to get his attention. “Mister Heel, your taxi is waiting,” she said in perfunctory English.

He nodded, picked up his bag and left the building, opening the door and sliding into the back seat, curtly telling the cab driver the address for the building _next_ to the LME offices.

When they arrived he went down the alley between to the two buildings and made his way to the service entrance at the back by the cafeteria kitchens. Yashiro was waiting by the door with a hanging bag over his shoulder. “Everything all right?”

Ren nodded. “No one thought anything of me other than terror at my demeanor.” He sighed and took the clothes and made his way down a hallway, and then another until he got to a small room he could change in. Usually it was the break room for the kitchen staff, but the president had arranged for it to be “under renovations and therefore off limits” for the next couple of days. It wasn’t like he needed Miss Woods’ help since Cain’s hair was a wig this time. Besides, the kitchen staff would get a nice break room. Ren made a mental note to purchase a larger television for them and changed.

“That wasn’t what I meant when I asked if everything was all right earlier.” Yashiro said as they made their way up to the areas of the building that the talent tended to spend their time in.

“I don’t want to talk about the other thing. I got your message last night. Everything is fine. Fine.”

It was obvious that Yashiro didn’t believe him from the look on his face. Ren couldn’t blame him. He didn’t believe himself. Japan’s number one actor. What a joke. He broke character and made his acting partner uncomfortable to the point that she fled.

All because he couldn’t control his desire for her.

Yashiro coughed. “Kyoko-chan’s commercial has started airing. We saw it last night during the Tragic Marker premiere coverage.”

Ren nodded. “I saw it this morning. She performed well.”

“She performed well? That’s what you’re going with?”

Ren put on his most gentlemanly of smiles and turned to Yashiro. “Of course, as a fellow actor I was impressed with her talent in portraying her character in such a short time frame. One could tell that she was young and happy to be on a trip to an exotic destination. She also did a good job framing her face at the end in order to highlight the product’s effectiveness.”

“I will pass your praise on to her when I hear from her this morning, Tsuruga-san.”

Ren whipped around. Behind him was Takahashi. Why wasn’t the man punching him? It’s what he’d do if he’d found out that someone else had taken advantage of his girlfriend.

“Good morning.” The man bowed and Ren automatically bowed back. This was like an episode of the Twilight Zone. “Yashiro-san, do you have any idea of when Mogami-san will be calling me?”

“Um.” Yashiro looked at the phone in his gloved hand. “She didn’t finish that job until late, so if she had nothing scheduled this morning, then she might be taking the chance to sleep in? I can guarantee you that she was returned home safely. I saw to it personally, Takahashi-san.”

“Thank you.” The man bowed again and withdrew.

Ren looked at his manager with a blank expression. “What was that?”

“Ah, yes, about that. There was a disturbance last night after Kyoko-chan left for a job the president had assigned her and I ended up promising Takahashi-san that I would look after her as if I was her manager last night.”

Ren blinked. He honestly didn’t know what to say, so instead he said nothing, pushing the button for the elevator instead.

When it arrived, Kyoko rushed out. “Good morning, Tsuruga-san. Yashiro-san.” She didn’t make eye contact with either of them before rushing over to Takahashi.

Ren’s fist clenched and Yashiro grabbed his arm, shaking his head slightly. Did the two men become *friends* while he’d been destroying his relationship with Kyoko last night?

Kyoko bowed deeply before Takahashi. “I am sorry, please forgive me!” Most of the office workers stopped what they were doing to look at the scene unfolding. “I did not receive your message until late this morning. The task that the president asked me to do did not finish until much later than originally planned, but I assure you that I did nothing that would tarnish my reputation. I was only filling in as a temporary manager for an actor last night while they attended a function.”

“A temporary manager?”

“Ah yes, I had experience filling in for this type of situation from when I was assigned such a task last year with Tsuruga-san.”

Takahashi looked over at him and Ren quickly schooled his face into a prime example of an indulgent mentor to a protege. “I am sure that you carried out your task as well this time as you did then, Mogami-san,” he replied.

It was Takahashi’s turn to bow. “My apologies, Mogami-san. I was just worried when you disappeared from the building. It is my responsibility to make sure that your image is not tarnished, and I was overzealous in carrying it out.”

“What is going on?” Ren asked no one in particular.

“She’s apologizing for running out and not informing her manager of where she was going as a new talent should.” Yashiro said while staring at him with a smile. “As Takahashi-san is Kyoko’s manager. When he came to complain to the president about her vanishing last night, I volunteered to step in for him since I was covered in the confidentiality clause but he was not, and therefore could not be given details about her job last night.”

Ren tried, but couldn’t process the information that Yashiro was trying to explain to him.

Kyoko had turned to the office workers that were still staring and bowed deeply. “Please forgive my interruption of your work.”

She then turned to Yashiro and bowed. “Thank you for your care last night.” She flashed Ren a scared and sad look before excusing herself and walking further down the hallway, with Takahashi following right behind.

Ren turned back to the elevator and pressed the button again. “I need a coffee.” His head was reeling with everything that happened in the last twelve hours, and the havoc that it had made of his neatly ordered world.

 

***

 

“Her manager?” Ren was sitting in his dressing room prior to his photoshoot starting.

Yashiro nodded and flipped through his planner for Ren. “Yes. Not only that, he’s a Love Me member. Apparently being Kyoko’s manager is his one and only task for that department at the moment.”

Ren blinked. “A Love Me member?”

“Yes” Yashiro paused. “Though really, now that I can think of it, knowing more of the story, it all makes sense. How he is so standoffish and serious. I really should look him up. He really was a model, you know.” Another pause. “Of course this is all your fault.”

“My fault?”

“The whole misunderstanding probably stems from when you told the president that assigning Kyoko-chan a gorgeous male as her manager would be a brilliant idea.”

Ren groaned. He did remember saying something like that. Why had he said something like that?

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell Takahashi-san about the state you returned Kyoko-chan to me in.”

Ren dropped his face into his hands. “I still don’t want to talk about that.”

“I know. I’m trying to make you.” Yashiro looked at the clock. “Though I suppose now is not the time. You’re due on set in five minutes. Should I go get you something to drink while you prepare?”

A sad smile twisted the edge of Ren’s lips. “Coconut water.” Now there was nothing blocking him from telling Kyoko how he felt, except for the disaster he had made of the whole situation himself.

 

***

 

Sho flipped through the channels looking for something appropriate to watch until his manager came to get him for the interview about his latest PV. He paused on one of the variety shows that he loved so much, “ _Are You Serious?_ ”

He looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was around before letting out a laugh. He really wished that he could linger on the station longer, but it wouldn’t look good for his image. He was about to change the station when the show broke to commercial. The camera panned over a beautiful Thai landscape before focusing on a girl. Sho was transfixed. It wasn’t until the camera got closer and he realised who he was looking at that he got annoyed at himself.

“There was a commercial too?!”

He angrily shut the TV off and folded his arms over his chest.

And that was how Shoko found him. “That face! You can’t go out there with that face! Fix it!”

He turned and glared at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He let out a low growl. “Maybe if my face bothers you so much, you should get me some of that new face cream that Mujirushi has released.”

Shoko’s shoulders slumped forward. “You saw it. I was hoping that you wouldn’t see it until tonight, after your interview was over.” She sighed and sat down next to him and patted his knee. “You should have realised that this was going to happen. You saw the print ad.”

“YOU KNEW?! You were keeping this from me because you thought that I couldn’t handle seeing that frumpy housewife prancing about on a beach?!”

“Asami-san told me. It seems that her friend, the director for Dark Moon, actually recommended Kyoko-chan for the job.” Sho was dangerously close to becoming full on Deva King. She needed to put a stop to this. “We’ll go to LME tomorrow. I’ll make an appointment.”

The idea of getting to tell Kyoko exactly what he thought without that lesser Tsuruga Ren getting in the way cheered him up. There was nothing she could do when faced with his manager. “I guess.”

 

***

 

Sho was left to wander the halls while Shoko talked to one of the actresses they were considering for his next PV. After all, the real point of this visit to LME was so that he could find that frumpy housewife and give her a piece of his mind.

What he wasn’t expecting was to find her in a conference room with Tsuruga Ren, the lesser Tsuruga Ren, and some other jerk that was constantly hanging around Tsuruga Ren. (That would be Yashiro.) They were all watching something on a screen, and Sho moved closer to see what they were looking at.

His face twisted and contorted into a mask of rage as he watched Kyoko play with Tsuruga’s tie. They were pressed up against a desk before cutting to Tsuruga walking down a hallway, taking off his jacket, unbuttoning the top of his shirt, and running his fingers through his hair. Then the SOUL SUCKING DEMON WAS BACK running into Tsuruga and--

Sho burst through the door of the conference room. “YOU SOUL SUCKING DEMON! WHAT THE FUCK?!”

He lunged for Kyoko but before he could reach her, *two* people grabbed him and pulled him away. A strong hand stayed clutched around his arm, but he wasn’t paying attention since he was glaring at Kyoko, who was just looking at him with fury in her eyes.

The deep voice from the phone said “Please allow me to deal with this. After all, it seems to be Mogami-san who he was trying to get to.”

He was forcibly dragged out of the room and down the hallway.

“You do not belong to LME. Where is your keeper?” The lesser Tsuruga was speaking again.

“My WHAT?! I demand that you let me see Kyoko!”

“You are not in a position to demand anything. You are wandering the halls of an agency of which you do not belong to without any representation. You entered a private meeting. You screamed at the actor and actress that were present at said meeting with profanities, and then you attempted to attack the actress. Are you a deranged fan?”

“I am FUWA SHO and I demand to see Kyoko! She belongs to me.”

The man sighed. Sho vaguely recalled him being called Takashi or something like. “I am well aware of who you are.” He took out his phone and called someone. “Can you please tell me where the meeting Fuwa Sho is in is located? Ah, I see. Thank you.”

“Takahashi-san! Ren requested that I go with you. They are just going to watch the commercial again. The director wants their opinions on which music they should use.”

Takahashi nodded but did not let go of Sho’s shoulder. “The meeting he is supposed to be in is down one floor.”

 

***

 

“Excuse us for the interruption.” Yashiro bowed. “It seems that your artist lost his way. Can we please speak a moment before we return him to you, Shoko-san?”

Fuwa Sho’s manager turned pale and nodded. The young gravure idol to whom she was talking, on the other hand, perked up.

“Sho? Sho is HERE?”

Shoko regained her composure. “I’ll bring him right in. Just give me one moment.” Once the door closed behind her, she sighed. “What did he do?”

Takahashi was the one who answered. “Stormed into a meeting screaming profanities, and tried to attack my charge.”

“And you are?”

The man did not bow. He frowned. “I am Takahashi Daichi. I am the manager for Mogami-san. I have warned this young man that his behavior would not be tolerated before, but really, this is too much. Trying to attack an actress while she is in a meeting, and screaming profanities at her--”

“I did no such thing!” Sho yelled.

Yashiro jumped back into the conversation. “I believe his exact words were ‘You soul sucking demon. What the fuck,’ yelled at quite a loud volume. However, if you want me to ask Tsuruga Ren or Director Moto, they were both also in attendance.”

Shoko-san closed her eyes and bowed. “My deepest apologies. I will take full responsibility for his actions.”

“See that this sort of thing doesn’t happen again.”

“Of course.”

 

***

Kyoko was staring straight ahead at the screen, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. The way she held herself wasn’t any different from before Sho had burst into the room, but both himself and Director Moto could feel the waves of fury rolling off her small frame.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to stop, Kyoko-san?” Director Moto asked again.

She shook her head. “No, I am fine. I think I liked the first musical choice better than the second. However, I am not well versed in which choice will help the product sell better.” She stiffly bowed in her seat.

Ren started to reach out to touch her shoulder, but he stopped himself and pulled his hand back. “I think that the sales impact of both choices is considered the same, and that is why Director Moto is asking our opinion.”

“Precisely. I like to keep my talent involved in more aspects than just the acting. I think that it leads to a more dynamic finished product.” He turned to Ren. “What is your opinion, Tsuruga-san?”

“I think that Mogami-san is correct. There is something about the song that speaks to me as well. An intensity, if you will.”

Director Moto nodded. “Shall we watch one more time then?”

Ren nodded. He never wanted to stop watching it, even if every viewing meant that he felt like a sharp knife was stabbing at his heart. This was the closest he’d ever be to Kyoko like this again. She surely wouldn’t want to act with him again after he’d taken advantage of her as he had.

 

***

 

Kyoko was still sitting in the same stiff position after Director Moto left.

“Mogami-san?”

She slipped out of her chair and onto the floor into a full dogeza. “I’m so sorry that you had to see such a thing, Tsuruga-san!”

“You didn’t do anything. He just barged in--”

“I understand that you don’t want to have anything to do with me after my shameful act the other night.”

Shameful act? Breaking character and running out of the hotel room? That was... He should… “Mogami-san, I should be the one apologizi--”

“No!” She looked up. “No. No, you shouldn’t. I am the one that behaved shamelessly. I was… I was overwhelmed by the attention that you, my sempai, has lavished on me and I…” She stopped talking. A blush was creeping up her face from her neck. Ren thought that she might just have been from head to toe.

“Kissing you as I did is not--”

She sat up and rested on her heels. “I know. Kissing me is not a thing that you would ever do outside of an act. That kind of attention…” She paused and looked over his shoulder, refusing to meet his eyes. “A plain, boring girl like me is not worthy of it. Neither is someone with so much anger in her heart.” She looked down at the ground and stood smoothly, her years of working at the ryokan showing. “Excuse me.” She bowed one more time and left before Ren had a chance to stop her.

He was under the distinct impression that she thought that she had kissed *him*. Which meant that when she sighed his name, maybe she was… No. No. No. He sighed. He couldn’t let his hopes get up that she cared for him. There was a bigger issue at hand here.

 

***

 

_Mogami-san. I would like to speak to you. I think there has been a misunderstanding. Will you please respond to this message? I don’t really understand what is going on._ (￣_￣)・・・

Kyoko closed her phone again after reading the message. She really needed to respond to him this time. This was the third message (one voicemail and two sms) that she hadn’t replied to. Tsuruga-san was liable to hunt her down at any moment to find out why he was being ignored.

_Sorry, I have been really busy. I’ll talk to you when I can! <(_ _)>_

She set her phone down and turned back to watching the scene. Moko was about to start her performance. Kyoko always liked it when she had the chance to watch Moko work.

Today, however, her performance just wasn’t holding her attention and she felt her mind start to wander. It was strange, but she almost wished that Ren would be angry about what had happened between them. It would be better than the indifference that he showed when she apologized. Being kissed by her really must have been awful. She sighed.

“I was that bad?”

Kyoko looked up and saw Moko’s face just inches away from her own. “No! Moko-saaaaaan, I’m sorry! I was thinking about things and forgot to watch you!” Kyoko pitched herself forward, but Moko just put her hand on Kyoko’s forehead to hold her at bay.

“You haven’t been yourself for the last few days.”

“I know. Something awful happened with Sho.”

Moko’s eyes narrowed. “What happened?”

Kyoko looked at the ground. “I was in a meeting with Tsuruga-san and the director for the cologne commercial. He had finished editing it and wanted to show it to us. And Sho burst into the room yelling about something.” Kyoko looked up. “I never did find out what. Takahashi-san and Yashiro-san took him away and I am under strict orders from Takahashi-san to not answer any unknown number.”

“Which I agree with. That man is the scum of the Earth. Besides, if you’re telling me that you were watching that commercial when he burst in, I know what he was angry about.”

Kyoko was confused. “What?”

Moko lowered her voice. “He obviously saw the part where you kissed Tsuruga-san by the car and got angry.”

“Why should he get angry about that? One, it was for work, and two, he doesn’t care. I’m a plain, boring girl to him after all.” Kyoko started to grumble under her breath.

“I’m not so sure about that anymore.” But Kyoko didn’t hear her.

“We’re just about ready for Momiji, Kyoko-san!”

Kyoko started. “I’m sorry Moko-san, but I need to go get back into character, and you make me angry when I’m in character.”

Moko laughed. “I know.”


	7. A Rabbit, Panda and Cat Out for Dinner

Kimigure Rock was on hiatus, so Kyoko had a chance to work at the restaurant and took it. After pulling her hair into two small, low pig tails, she pinned the loose strands to the side with barrettes and headed downstairs. “Okami-san, I’m ready to start. What do you need me to do?”

The Okami pushed a tray with two beers and a serving of agedashi tofu into her hands. “Table three.”

“Okay!” Kyoko took the tray and walked out into the main dining area brushing the curtain aside with one arm. She gave a short bow to a regular customer that called her name and turned toward table three. It was Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san. Kyoko almost forgot all her training as a nakai. She could feel the tray rattle, but she managed to set down their beers and the agedashi tofu while maintaining her best nakai smile.

“Hello, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san.” She bowed. “Have you decided what you would like to eat for dinner?”

Yashiro smiled. “A little bird told me that your favourite thing on the menu was the mackerel in miso?”

Kyoko smiled and nodded. “It is! I think it is one of Taisho’s best dishes. It’s really popular too and usually sells out quickly. Should I ask if he still has some?”

“Yes, please.”

“And you, Tsuruga-san?” She turned to face Ren and was pummelled by his fiercest gentleman’s smile. He must not have liked her SMS from earlier.

“What does Mogami-san think I should eat?”

She knew that he didn’t like to eat and actively thought it was a chore, so he probably would pick whatever she chose. “I can choose for you if you’d like, Tsuruga-san.”

“Yes, please.”

Kyoko nodded, bowed and withdrew from the table. Her first stop was Taisho where she made the request for the mackerel and received a rough nod. “And for the other?”

She thought for a second. “Clear broth. And may I ask your permission to prepare him three omusubi?”

“For dinner? That is not a meal.”

She bowed her head. “He doesn’t like heavy food, especially late at night. And…”

“Go.”

Kyoko looked up. Taisho wasn’t smiling, but then he never was. But neither was he mad. Kyoko went into the back kitchen where Okami-san was gathering dishes to go out on a tray.

Kyoko hurried over to the rice bucket and pulled some out and started prepping it to make it into omusubi. It wasn’t usually something they served, but she thought that Tsuruga-san would like it. Maybe it would remind him of when they made omusubi together and he would stop being mad at her.

The Okami didn’t say anything to her, but she did see her give her a small smile.

 

***

 

“Mackerel with miso and rice.” Kyoko set the two bowls down in front of Yashiro.

“Clear broth and an omusubi mix.” She set the bowl of broth down and then placed the omusubi in front of Ren. “The um… The rabbit is pickled vegetables with ginger. The panda is tuna sashimi. And the cat is salted salmon.” She gave a little bow. “Can I get either of you another beer as well?”

“Yes, please.” Yashiro answered but he was looking at the omusubi animals lined up in front of Ren. He pulled his glove out of his pocket. “I need to take a picture. Don’t start eating it yet, Ren.”

Kyoko blushed. “Tsuruga-san?”

“I’m all right, Mogami-san.” He gave her another of his smiles. This one was even real.

She took the opportunity to escape.

“Hey! Can Kyoko-chan make me some omusubi too?” asked one of the more boisterous regulars at the bar, but Taisho shut him down.

“You can order from the menu.”

Ren leaned over the table. “This omusubi plate isn’t on the menu?” He picked up the small folded paper menu he had set to the side and looked through it but didn’t see anything.

Yashiro shook his head. “Well, you did ask her to pick your food. Apparently she decided to make it as well. And so cutely, toooooo!”

Ren looked down at the plate in front of him and then looked at Yashiro. “Send me one.”

“What?”

Ren gestured to Yashiro’s phone before picking up his beer and taking a sip.

Yashiro chuckled. “Sure.”

 

***

 

Kyoko peeked out from between the flaps of the curtain. Yashiro and Ren were still at the table, drinking and laughing. They’d been there all night. Every so often someone would approach the table and ask for an autograph, or to take the chance to tell Ren how much they loved his work, but it wasn’t an onslaught and Ren didn’t seem mad at all. Kyoko assumed that if it really was a problem that they would have left, but it was nearing closing and they were still there.

“Bring this out to them for me?” Okami-san handed her a tray with two small bowls of dango with anko.

“But they didn’t order any dessert.”

Okami-san smiled. “Tell them it is a treat from me.”

Kyoko nodded and headed back out into the dining area. “From the Okami, dango with anko.”

Kyoko started to withdraw, but Ren stopped her. “Mogami-san?”

“Yes?”

“Can I speak to you when you are finished here?”

“Um. She looked over at Taisho, who was kind of glaring, and then back over her shoulder at the Okami. “I usually help--”

Okami-san interrupted. “It’s fine, Kyoko-chan. You’ve worked hard today.”

“Then, yes.” She took a deep breath. “I’ll come back when you are finished.”

 

***

 

“I am stuffed.”

“Then you probably shouldn’t have eaten so much.” Ren glanced at Yahiro through the corner of eye. The restaurant had just closed with the last of the customers leaving. Kyoko thanked them for their patronage with a very proper bow.

“I think I’m going to go and think about my decisions to eat too much in the car.”

Ren shook his head and handed him the keys. “If you really want to.”

“Goodnight, Kyoko-chan.”

She looked confused for a moment, but then glanced back at the table to see Ren still sitting and nodded. “Goodnight, Yashiro-san. Please be safe.” She approached the table where Ren was sitting and stood next to it with her hands clasped in front of her. “You wished to speak to me?”

Ren sighed. “Mogami-san. Please sit.” She was too proper for her own good sometimes.

Kyoko bowed and then sat down on the edge of the seat that Yashiro had been sitting in earlier.

“Kyoko-chan, we’re going to start in the back room tonight with clean up, so take your time.”

Kyoko nodded at the Okami before turning to face Ren. “What did you want to speak to me about?”

Ren took a deep breath. Baby steps. With this girl he really needed to take baby steps. “I was worried that you no longer considered yourself my friend because of what happened the other night. You wouldn’t accept my apology and you’ve been avoiding me. Even my messages.”

Kyoko got a look of panic on her face. “No! That’s not it. I… I do feel bad about what happened the other night and think I was out of line, but if Tsuruga-san has forgiven me--”

“There was never any doubt that I would.” Especially because it wasn’t her fault, but Ren needed to get them off of this carousel of apologies or nothing would change. It was a topic to revisit later.

Kyoko’s chin was quivering and Ren was worried that she might start to cry, so he changed the subject. Baby steps. And here was the first real one.

“Did you know that I grew up in America?”

Kyoko’s eyes widened. “No. You did?”

Ren nodded. “I’m obviously only part Japanese. My mother is American.”

She leaned forward, obviously interested in what he was saying. “Is that why you use a stage name?”

Ren shook his head. “Not really. The reason for that is a much longer story that I don’t have time for tonight, unfortunately, but I’ll tell it to you sometime.” He needed more time and a lot more privacy if he was going to tell her about Kuon or Corn. “Your omusubi actually reminded me of when I was growing up. My mother loved to cook and make me cute things to eat. She used to cut my apple slices into little rabbits or would stand up my broccoli to make it look like a forest.” He smiled. “Of course, I was very young at the time, but,” Ren paused and smiled at her. “Thank you for reminding me of such a good memory tonight.”

Tears were gathering at the edges of Kyoko’s eyes. He ran over his story in his head and realised that he made a fatal error. “Oh Mogami-san, I’m sorry for bringing up my mother, I know that you have ---”

She shook her head, a few tears running down her cheeks, but she smiled. “That’s not it. I don’t mind hearing about your mother, in fact, thank you. It’s just… this is the first time I’ve seen such a happy smile on your face. There’s usually some other sort of emotion mixed in, or it’s the fake gentleman’s smile, or the one which is really scary, but this one is genuinely just happy. It makes me happy that you can share such a memory with me.”

The look on her face took Ren’s breath away. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss each one of those tears away, even if they weren’t sad tears. “Mogami-san, may I call you Kyoko-chan like the others do?”

Kyoko sniffed and nodded. “Of course, Tsuruga-san.”

“Ren. You can call me Ren.”

“Of course, Ren-san.”

Ren smiled again. It wasn’t what he was going for, but he’d take it. Baby steps, after all.

 

***

 

Ren yawned and sat down with his coffee on the couch. He had a photoshoot in Hokkaido for the next three days, and he needed to be at the airport with Yashiro by noon. Still, there was plenty of time to actually not do anything for once in the morning. He turned on the TV set and flipped through until he found entertainment news. It really was the only sort of news he had any real interest in.

It was a bad idea this morning, though. The first story was about Tragic Marker and the mysterious “Actor X”, and the best picture they had was one caught on the red carpet when he had Setsu pressed against his side. Seeing that short dress on her again just reawakened his desire for her. He groaned.

“That is some dress. I still can’t believe that is Kyoko-chan.” Yashiro exited the guest room. He was already pressed and ready for the day. Somehow, Ren wasn’t even surprised.

“It’s pretty typical for Setsu. Just fancier. Premiere appropriate.” Ren went back to staring at the screen. They then showed a clip of BJ in action from the movie.

“This is really good work, Ren. Like really good. Though I don’t know how you maintained focus if that’s the way Kyoko-chan was dressed the whole time.”

“Part of it was that we maintained method the entire time. It was very rare for us to be other than Cain and Setsu.”

“Even alone?”

Ren nodded. “The president gave her a brother complex to end all brother complexes. As he explained it to her: ‘Your brother is first, second, third, fourth, and fifth.’” Ren looked over at Yashiro. “I couldn’t have made it through that shoot without her.”

“You would have vanished from hunger in two days.”

“Probably, but being immersed in that much blackness for that length of time…”

“Takes a heavy toll. It’s broken actors, I know. That’s why I was glad to know that she was with you and that you weren’t alone.”

Ren looked back at the screen. The premiere picture was taking up half the screen. “I don’t want to be alone again.” He wasn’t talking to Yashiro and if Yashiro had heard him, he pretended that he hadn’t.

“How long did the two of you talk last night?”

“Longer than either of us thought we would. I think the only reason we stopped is because the Okami kept peeking in. She had to clean the main dining room.” Ren looked back over at Yashiro. “I’m sorry that you ended up falling asleep in the car.”

Yashiro shrugged. “It’s all right. It’s not like I had anything to do at home.”

Ren’s phone beeped and he picked it up, flipping it open.

_Have fun in Hokkaido!_ _(◕‿◕✿) I’m off to school this morning for the first time in a week! o( >ω<)o_

Ren smiled, and Yashiro looked at him expectantly. “I think that Kyoko-chan is excited to go back to school today.” He showed Yashiro the message.

“Kyoko-chan?”

Ren just took another sip of coffee.


	8. Scripts and Press Releases

“Is that the script for the movie?” Kanae set down her lunch next to Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded. “Yes. It’s different from the earlier draft, they’ve made a few changes.” She put down the script and mouthed some lines then frowned.

“Difficult?”

“In a way. I don’t find it hard to relate to the character all that much in general, it is just… Hmm. It’s just that we have completely opposite ways at looking at things.”

Kanae shook her head and smiled. “Well, if anyone can pull this off, I think that you can.”

Kyoko made to lunge at her. “Thank you, Moko-san!”

 

***

 

Kyoko sat in the room with two other actresses that were trying for the same part. She felt more nervous at this limited audition then she did at the large one that she and Moko had tried for together. She should have worn her battle suit, but Takahashi was having none of it. She just didn’t feel like she stood out against these other two at all. She sighed and fingered the edges of her script.

An AD came into the room and introduced himself. “This is a screen test. We’ll be filming your audition and you’ll each work with at least two of the three contenders for the male lead. There are three scenes that we want you to perform, you were informed of them when you received the updated script. We shall start with Genda-san.”

The woman across from her stood up and followed the AD into the room they’d be auditioning in and Kyoko went back to thinking about her character. She was young and hopeful, but trapped. She dreamed of bigger things, but felt that she had to stay in her small world. She longed to be loved. She was both selfish and incredibly selfless. She nodded, running over the lines in her head. Thinking about what she saw and how she felt.

It wasn’t a perfect character yet, and Kyoko was more nervous about that than anything else. In the past, her character had already been perfect or she figured it out after she’d already had the job. Was she automatically disqualified if she wasn’t 100% in character during the audition?

Genda-san returned and gathered her things before leaving the room. Her cheeks were flushed with color.

“Taku-san?”

Kyoko wasn’t comforted by the fact that she was going last. After all it meant that she had to really be spectacular compared to the two actresses that had gone first.

She took a deep breath. It wasn’t worth thinking about. She would go in there and do the best that she could. She nodded to herself. She could be Shizuru.

 

***

 

“Kyoko-san? They are ready for you.”

The other actress stared at her as if she was had just seen her for the first time. Obviously, Kyoko had the trait of invisibility down. She sighed and entered the room.

The director introduced himself and the two producers on either side of him. And then introduced the three men who were auditioning for the part of Makoto. She looked at each in turn as they were introduced and then her breath caught. Ren was there. Ren was auditioning for the part of the male lead. She didn’t know what was more ridiculous, the idea that Ren had to read for a part, or that it was this part.

Kyoko bowed. “Please take care of me.”

“We will start with the scene where they introduce themselves in the cafeteria. Do you need your script, Kyoko-san?”

“No. I am fine. I am ready.”

“Sada-san?”

An AD brought two chairs. Sada sat in one, and Kyoko stood off to the side of the other.

“And action.”

 

***

 

The director and the producer definitely did more talking after the second scene then they had after the first. She had thought the second actor was better than the first had been, so maybe they agreed. She just stood still with her hands clasped in front of her and waited.

“Tsuruga-san. Will you read the scene in the forest after Makoto brings Miyuki with him? From “Sorry, did we make you wait?””

“Yes.” Ren stood up and approached her and gave a small bow. “Please take care of me.”

Kyoko returned the small bow.

“And action.”

Ren immediately fell into a looser stance than he would normally have. “Sorry, did we make you wait?” he asked with a cheesy grin on his face.

Kyoko was not smiling at all.

An AD read Miyuki’s line: “Hello.”

Kyoko was standing straight and stiff and uncomfortable. “Hello.”

“Miyuki really wanted to come when I told her about this place.” Ren turned to an invisible Miyuki and smiled.

The AD replied, “It’s a really beautiful place!”

“Isn’t it? Just ahead, there’s a…”

Kyoko pushed past Ren and started walking to the other side of the room. Her lips were drawn tight together and she looked mostly at the ground.

“Hmm? Sorry can you wait here for a while?”

The AD replied with the last of Miyuki’s lines for the scene. “Sure.”

Ren was now following Kyoko as she wandered around the room at a brisk pace. “What’s wrong?”

“Yes, she is beautiful. Really beautiful. In addition, she knows she’s beautiful.” Kyoko paused. “I’m not saying that’s a bad thing.” She turned and started walking in a different pattern. Ren wasn’t expecting it and he had to catch up, but that was what she wanted. “That’s why people of the same sex **and** the opposite sex both like her. Old people and kids like her,” Kyoko’s voice was a bit more frantic. “I’m sure that puppies love her too! She really is a perfect woman!”

“What’s wrong?”

Kyoko stopped suddenly and Ren almost passed her but managed to stop as well. They weren’t looking at each other. “I’m saying that she’s the complete opposite of me.” Kyoko frowned, her voice was a little unsteady and got quieter at the end of her line. She paused and wrung her hands, slumping her shoulders inward a little as if she was collapsing into herself. “Why did you bring her?”

“What?”

Kyoko turned around and looked at Ren. Her eyes were brimming with tears. “Wasn’t this _our_ place?”

Ren opened his mouth for a moment and then shut it.

“Wasn’t this an important place just for the two of us?”

He looked at her, confusion covering his face.

Kyoko gave in, the tears were going to come, but she couldn’t show them. Her face scrunched up and she turned away from him again, walking away.

There was a long silent pause.

“Cut!”

Kyoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and returning to stand in front of the director and producers who were whispering again.

The director turned back to them. “Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-san, we know this wasn’t in the request, but we would like to see one more scene. Can you do the scene where Makoto and Shizuri are going to kiss by the tree?”

Kyoko nodded. Ren returned to the middle of the room with the script. He looked at it for a moment before offering it to Kyoko since she didn’t have her own. “That’s all right. I already know the lines. Thank you.”

“From “Hold on a moment.” And action.”

“Hold on a moment.” Kyoko motioned as if she were taking off glasses and twisted to put them in her pocket.

“You can take them off?”

“Yes. I can almost see clearly now.” Kyoko turned around and looked up at Ren. He was looking at her as if he was just realising how beautiful the woman in front of him was, and Kyoko smiled. “What is it?”

“Uh.” He was grasping for words. “Is it just me or are you taller than when we first met?”

“You just realised it now?”

“You really were growing up.”

Kyoko nodded. “My breasts are incredible, too! Wanna see?” She gave him a wide smile.

Flustered, Ren looked away. “Ah. No.”

Kyoko’s laugh was light and joyful. Ren turned back, and they looked at each other. Kyoko turned her face up a little more and closed her eyes. Ren placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in. Their lips brushed. It started awkward, and then slowly melted into a slightly deeper kiss. He pulled her just a little closer and her arms wrapped around his waist.

“Cut!”

The two actors stopped and pulled apart.

“Thank you. Kyoko-san, you may leave.”

She bowed to the three men that she had acted with and then turned back to the director and producers and bowed again. “Thank you.”

 

***

 

In the car Yashiro turned toward Ren. “Well, how did the audition go?”

“I didn’t get the part.”

“They already told you?”

Ren shook his head. “They didn’t have to. I’m not right for it.”

“How so?”

Ren hummed. “I’m definitely too tall. All the actresses they brought in were fairly small and diminutive, like Kyoko. I tower over them, and it doesn’t look right for that character. I really don’t think I’m the look they want. Personally, I think they should go with Naito-san. But then they didn’t ask me to audition, I asked them.”

Yashiro frowned. It would have been nice if Ren and Kyoko could have acted together.

“And Kyoko?”

“If they don’t cast her, the director’s an idiot. She by far was the best. And was more prepared than I was.”

“That’s possible?”

Ren turned a corner. “They asked for an additional scene that wasn’t listed. I was familiar but didn’t have those lines completely memorized. Luckily there was very little stage direction for my character so it only took a minute, but Kyoko knew it all by heart already.”

 

***

 

Kyoko looked up at the ceiling from her position on her futon. “I want to kiss him again,” she sighed.

It had only been a stage kiss, but she had caught herself wishing right before they started that it wasn’t. That he was looking at her the way that his character was looking at her character.

She didn’t regret Corn stealing her first kiss. And she didn’t regret the next ones either, even though they were stage kisses. But this one, she wished that this had been a real kiss.

Her phone beeped and she rolled over to pick it up.

_You were amazing in your audition today. Goodnight._

_Thank you._ _(o^ ^o) Goodnight._

She rolled over with her phone and thumbed through her pictures until she found it, her secret treasure. A sleeping Ren using the sheep pillow she’d given him for his birthday last year.

This wasn’t good. It was beyond not good. It was bad. She was going to get her heart broken again.

 

***

 

“LME and the producers of _Tragic Marker_ have released a statement saying that they will announce who the mysterious actor of Blackjack is at three o’clock this afternoon in front of the LME offices during a press conference.”

Kyoko came to a halt in front of the TV that was always showing LME relevant news or TV shows with their talent. Moko stopped next to her.

“I’ll admit that I’ve been wondering. I usually don’t go to see horror films, but I made an exception after seeing some clips posted online. The actor is ridiculously good. Did you know that he didn’t have a single speaking line?”

Kyoko nodded mechanically. “I think I heard something about that.”

A hand waved back and forth in front of her face. “What’s wrong?”

Kyoko started and looked at Moko. “Oh, um, I just never thought that they’d release the name of the actor.”

Moko shrugged. “Never is a long time in this business. The movie has been out for four weeks already and only dropped to number two a couple of days ago. I’m betting that they decided to announce the name in order to get the movie back into the number one slot.” Moko continued. “It’s also in the best interests of the actor. If he wants more work based off this role, then well, people need to know who it is.”

Kyoko nodded. “That makes sense.”

 

***

 

Ren rubbed his eyes. He would have preferred if they had kept to the press release format and not switch to a press conference. Press conferences meant questions. Questions that he didn’t want answered.

“They’re going to ask.” Director Konoe was speaking. “I also need to know what to tell the rest of the cast because they’re going to be asked questions as well.”

Yashiro sighed. “This all stems from the premiere photos.” He gave Ren a hard look. “It’s your fault, you know.”

Ren just took a drink of his coffee. He didn’t need Yashiro to tell him that he had just made Kyoko’s life much more difficult, and possibly complicated her career on top of it all.

The president sat down. “It’s not an ideal situation, but one that we will deal with.” He paused to think a moment. “We’ll keep the name. Setsuka Heel. We’ll say that she’s a close friend of Ren’s who was stepping in to help coordinate his schedule with his manager.”

“Other than the name it isn’t a lie,” Director Konoe nodded. “I think that could work. Should I let the rest of the cast know?”

“Best to hold off until right before the press conference. We don’t know who has an interview scheduled and could accidentally leak the information early.”

 

***

 

The inside of LME was pandemonium. Phones were ringing, people were calling out to other people. Kyoko just watched the bustle around her. She didn’t have anywhere to be and no one seemed to need her at the moment.

“A close personal friend of Tsuruga Ren’s” is what they called “Setsu”. She wondered if they had had to use the word “close”. It made the whole thing seem like a lie.

“Mogami-san?”

She looked up. Takahashi was standing in front of her. “Did we have a meeting?”

He shook his head. “No, but Sawara-san phoned and said that he’d like to speak with us.”

Kyoko nodded. “Is now a good time? I have nothing to do.”

“Now is excellent.” Takahashi started walking with her to the Talent division. “Why did you decide to wear that today?”

“Oh, well, _A Lotus in the Mire_ has finished filming and I don’t even have Kimegure Rock today. There were no classes at school to go to either, so Love Me department duties it is!” She paused and her face fell. “Except there were no assignments there either.”

Takahashi chuckled and she smiled. She was glad that she got along fairly well with her manager. They weren’t friends like Ren was with Yashiro, but he was a good manager. “Are you glad that your Love Me task doesn’t involve the overalls?”

Takahashi sighed. “You have no idea how very glad I am about it.”

“I hated them at first too. But this is my battle uniform. I can do anything when I have them on.”

“Like a superhero costume?”

Kyoko laughed. “I suppose.” They approached Sawara-san’s desk. “Hello, Sawara-san.” Kyoko bowed. “You wished to speak to us?”

Sawara smiled and handed her a thick envelope. “Congratulations.”

“Is this about…”

He smiled. “You got the movie part, Kyoko-chan! All the details and the contract are in there. Since you have an official manager now, I won’t be going through it with you as I did last time.”

Kyoko hugged the envelope tight to her chest. “Thank you!”

 

***

 

Kyoko waited while the phone rang on the other end. She was in the Love Me Department, the only place of quiet in the whole building. LME was still buzzing days after the announcement about Ren’s role in Tragic Marker.

“Kyoko-chan?”

Speaking of. “Tsuruga-san! I mean Ren-san! I’m sorry to bother you.”

The voice on the other end sounded rough. “You aren’t bothering me. I have a few minutes before my next interview.”

“Oh good. I… I wanted to talk to you. Can I…” Kyoko squeezed her eyes tight and rushed through her next sentence. “I know that the best time to actually get a chance to talk to you is by combining it with another task on your schedule. Can I make you dinner?”

The line was quiet for a minute. “I’m sorry, Kyoko-chan, but you can’t. Not for a couple of weeks at least. There are paparazzi staking out my building waiting for “Setsu” to appear.”

“Oh.” Her heart sank. “Well, then I guess it can wait.”

“I can talk to Yashiro and we can find a time to meet at the offices.”

“No!” She shook her head even though he couldn’t see it. “No. That’s ok. It’s not actually all that important. Just silly.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

The line was quiet again. “I’m sorry, Kyoko-chan. They’re calling me into my interview early.”

“Good luck, Ren-san. I will talk to you soon.”

“Bye.” The line disconnected.

Kyoko sighed and looked down at all the papers in front of her. On the top she had set her bank statement. The last few jobs really bumped up the number at the bottom. And Takahashi was already lining up more. She was auditioning for a new drama, and had another commercial for Mujirushi scheduled to film in Kyoto next week. On top of it was the movie. She had finished paying off the acting classes and only had her tuition left to pay, and that was going to end in a few months.

She’d made a decision.

She was going to move into her own apartment.

She had only wished that she could have shared the news with Ren.

 

***

 

Ren closed his eyes. The news that he’d been the actor to portray Blackjack was still buzzing.

“How tight is my schedule?”

Yashiro frowned. “Excessively. A lot of extra promo work has come in since the announcement. It gave Tragic Marker a huge bump. I can find time, but there is no way that I can make sure that it coincides with her free time.”

“I know. Try anyway?”

“I will, but it means that I’m going to have to call Takahashi-san, and he might not cooperate even if it is inside LME’s offices.”

Ren closed his eyes. “His number one priority is to keep her reputation unblemished and with the heightened attention on me…”

His manager nodded. “It might be better to wait a couple of weeks, but I will try to find something.”

 

***

 

_Takahashi-san told me about Yashiro-san’s request. I’m sorry, it really does seem impossible to meet up to talk in the next couple of weeks. The only time you’re free, I’ll be in Kyoto._

_Kyoto? Are you going home? (_ _・・_ _) ?_

_No. I might visit. But it is for a commercial shoot for Mujirushi again._

_ヽ_ _(_ _ﾟ_ _o_ _ﾟ_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _Good luck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The scenes in the audition are from Tada, Kimi o Aishiteru or Heavenly Forest (English Title). The translated title is "I Love You, Only".


	9. The Chicken in the Chicken

Three hours is all it had taken to move all of her worldly possessions into her new apartment. Part of that was because Taisho helped. Most of it was because she was literally only moving across the street from them into a 1LDK above one of the other shops. The owner was a regular at Darumaya, and Taisho knew him quite well.

Taisho hadn’t been pleased when she told them she was moving, but Okami-san understood. Kyoko just didn’t like risking waking them up whenever she had a shoot run late at night. And she was still planning to help at the restaurant whenever she had the time. In the end, the Okami-san had convinced her husband that it was for the best and he begrudgingly offered to help and gave her their old table and kotatsu. The apartment owner even left their old kotatsu sofa for her until she wanted to get one of her own. So at least she was set for when the weather would turn cold in a few more weeks

Tomorrow, she would leave for Kyoto. She didn’t know how she felt about going to stay at the Fuwa ryokan as a guest, but the couple had insisted and booked rooms for her and her manager for their one-night trip to the area. Kyoko had even asked the director if the Okami could watch a bit of the shoot, and explained that the woman had raised her and was sort of like a mother to her.

She hoped that this would be a good trip to Kyoto. It would be her first one back since she ran away. When they came to visit her in Tokyo, everything was fine, but then Kyoko made a point to take them sightseeing and go shopping with the Okami, so there was a safety net of activities built in. This time it was much more like going home.

 

***

 

A hand touched her shoulder. “Mogami-san. We’re about to enter Tokyo Station.”

Kyoko pressed a hand to her eyes as she woke up. The bullet train was much too fast; less than three hours after leaving Kyoto, they were already back in Tokyo. When she had left with Sho, they’d taken an overnight bus. He had wanted to take the bullet train but then that would have gone too heavily into their cash reserves, and she’d argued that they’d never be able to afford the deposit on the apartment he wanted if they did that. So the overnight bus it was.

She grimaced at the memory. And here her trip to Kyoto had been so enjoyable, too.

“Is everything all right, Mogami-san?”

She nodded. “Just shaking off the last bits of a bad dream.”

She followed Takahashi off the train and toward the car park. He was carrying the rather large box of things that the Okami and Taisho had forced on her for her small new apartment and she was left wheeling her luggage. She was still not completely awake and it was late, so she wasn’t really paying much attention as Takahashi put her luggage in the backseat of the silver car and the box in the trunk. He opened the passenger side door and she got in without thinking, and he closed it behind her.

She watched as he started walking behind the car…

“Do I not even get a hello?”

Ren’s voice. That was Ren’s voice! She jumped, banging her head on the roof of his Porsche again. “Ren! San! Hello!” She almost forgot the honorific in her surprise. She hoped he hadn’t heard the pause between the two words.

 

***

 

He had, and it made him smile. “Your shoot must have been exhausting. You look like you’re still half asleep.”

“Uh, Takahashi-san let me sleep until we were almost pulling into the station. I didn’t really have time to wake up.” She looked around. They were pulling out of the car park and onto the still-bustling streets of late-night Tokyo. “Why are you taking me home, Ren-san?”

He looked at her. “Takahashi-san called Yashiro a couple of hours ago out of the blue and asked if he could drive you home. Apparently, he had a family emergency of some sort and didn’t just want to put you in a cab. Since Yashiro can’t drive, he asked me.”

Kyoko nodded and smiled. She ran her hands over the leather dash. “Thank you for driving me home, Ren-san.”

Before he realised it, they had already arrived in front of Darumaya. Ren pulled her suitcase out of the backseat and set it on the sidewalk before opening the trunk to pull out the box. “Would you like me to carry the box in?” He picked it up. It was surprisingly heavy.

“Ah, yes, please. You won’t mind going up a flight of stairs with it, would you?”

“Not at all.” He turned to Darumaya but stopped when he heard the change of sounds from the wheels of her suitcase being rolled from the sidewalk to the street. He turned. Kyoko was walking across the street. “Kyoko-chan?”

She stopped on the other side and her eyes widened. She must really be tired. “Oh.” She left her suitcase and jogged back across the street. “I’m sorry, I never had a chance to tell you. I moved. I’m not living at Darumaya anymore.”

Ren was shocked. This was big news and she hadn’t… This must have been why she wanted to talk to him in person, but his schedule was so tight that she never had a chance.

“It’s just across the street though. Are you still all right carrying the box?”

“Of course.” She opened a door to the side of the small grocery directly across the street from the restaurant. “Leave your suitcase. I’ll come back down for it.”

“But you--”

“As a gentleman, I can’t let you carry your suitcase up a flight of stairs. It would hurt my soul to watch. I’ll come back down for it.”

Kyoko nodded and led the way up the stairs, opening the door with a second key when she got there. “It’s really small, but then I don’t have much.”

He followed her in and looked around. It was a very traditional little apartment. Perfect for Kyoko.

“Can you set that down in the kitchen?”

Ren nodded and set the box down. Kyoko had taken off her light jacket and hung it up. The dress she was wearing was perfect for the end of summer. A little bold in color, but still cheerful and sweet.

“Can I make you some coffee?”

“I’d like that. Let me… let me go down and get your suitcase.”

When he was out of the little apartment, he pressed his head against the wall of the staircase. He hadn’t been expecting this and wasn’t sure he was ready to be alone in Kyoko’s apartment with her. For some reason, it seemed so much different than when she was alone with him in his apartment.

He hurried to grab the suitcase and bring it back up before she thought something had happened. He set it by the door.

“Sit, please. I only have the floor sofa, I’m afraid. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” The sofa was old and well used, but in good condition. He watched as Kyoko busied herself in her small kitchen. She pulled a couple of things out of the box he had carried up. “I see you did quite a bit of shopping in Kyoto.”

“Not at all, I didn’t have time.” Kyoko turned around. “Do you mean the contents of the box?” She walked over with a tray with a couple of cups and a small teapot on it. She knelt down and set the tray on the small table.

Ren leaned over and took the cup of coffee, then watched as Kyoko delicately poured her tea in the empty cup. He knew that the motions were learned over her years of working at a ryokan, but they were still elegant. “I did.”

“We stayed at the Fuwa ryokan at the Okami and Taisho’s insistence when I called to let them know that I’d be visiting Kyoto. When we were leaving, they gave me this box for my new apartment. They knew that I wouldn’t have many things for the kitchen yet.”

“They care about you.”

Kyoko nodded. “I understand that more now than I ever did while I was there. I was so starved for affection from my mother and from Sho that I never realised how much the two of them cared. I just didn’t want to be a bother to them. The Okami reminded me again that I’m like her daughter. She’s disappointed that I won’t be her daughter-in-law, but she’s not casting me aside just because her son is an inconsiderate brute.”

Ren’s heart gave a lurch and he sipped the coffee to hide the pained expression. “I didn’t realise that things had been that serious with Fuwa.”

Kyoko looked at him. “They weren’t. Not to Sho, in any case. His parents hoped that he’d come around to wanting to inherit the inn and were training me to become his wife. It’s why the Okami-san taught me tea ceremony even though only the Okami-san is allowed to perform it in the ryokan. I never would have actually performed it for a customer unless I married Sho and became the proprietress myself.” Kyoko looked down at her hands. “I didn’t realise that until after I left Sho though. I just thought that I was just another nakai at the inn. Sho really did let his parents think that we had run away and eloped, though. They had even told my mother.”

Ren set his hand on top of hers and gave them a gentle squeeze. Every time he found out more about that bastard Fuwa, he wanted to hurt him a little more. “You never told me about what happened with your mother.”

Kyoko shook her head. “I don’t know how to talk about it. I learned the why of things, but the end result is still the end result and I don’t know if things will change. I don’t even know if I should keep hoping that they will, but she is my mother. And now, she has given me complete control over my life.” She looked up and smiled. “I’m emancipated, officially. I received the papers a month or so ago. No more asking for permission or signatures. Part of me knows that it’s mostly so I won’t have to ask for permission to do things like rent this apartment, but then another, darker part, thinks that she’s just trying to get rid of me quicker.”

That was huge news as well, but Kyoko just said it like it was to be expected. Ren knew multiple actors that still had to get permission for every aspect of their life, even though they only saw their parents for a few hours a year in total. He didn’t know how to comfort her or to tell her that he understood. So instead, he just kept his hand over hers and drank his coffee.

Eventually she perked up and smiled. “Oh, there’s other news that I never had a chance to tell you.”

“Oh?” More?

“I was officially offered the movie part that I auditioned for!” Kyoko beamed. “I’m still really nervous about it.”

“Well congratulations, Kyoko-chan.” Ren smiled at her. “When I saw your acting, I knew that they’d be idiots if they chose anyone else.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“I do. You were prepared and you obviously gave a lot of thought to the character before auditioning.”

“Thank you. If I…” Kyoko paused. “If I need help with the part, can I ask you?”

Ren really didn’t expect that she’d need help at all, but he offered it anyway. He looked at the small clock hanging on the wall by the door. “Kyoko-chan, I think I had better leave.”

“Oh no! I didn’t mean to keep you this long. I can’t believe that it’s already after two a.m. Please forgive me, Ren-san!”

He put his hand on the top of her head since she’d dropped into a bow again. “It’s not your fault at all. I lost track of time since I was enjoying your company.”

Kyoko looked up at him. “Please be safe on your way home.”

“I will.”

 

***

 

Kyoko was reading scripts as Takahashi was on the phone with the producers of the movie Kyoko had been offered the lead part for. Apparently, there was location shooting that needed to be done and they were trying to figure out when best to do that.

“The first week of December will be hard. It’s strongly believed that _Dark Moon_ will be nominated for Best Drama at the ATAs and they will be sending some of the cast to Singapore for that.”

Kyoko looked up. That was the first that she’d heard anything about a trip to Singapore.

“Yes, it is our hope that Mogami-san is nominated for best supporting actress as well, but she is new to the industry, so we are not planning for such an occurrence. However, if she is nominated that is all the more reason that the beginning of December will not work.” Takahashi sighed. “Yes, I understand. There are also two dramas that will start filming in that time frame which Mogami-san is looking at.” He gave her a look and she turned back to said scripts.

She’d been offered parts in two dramas and had the movie fallen through, she would have most likely accepted both, but now she could only accept one and needed to decide by the end tomorrow. But there was also the complication of filming the movie and the schedule for that, which Takahashi was trying to work out with the producer and the director.

“I will see what I can do. Thank you.” He hung up the phone and turned to Kyoko. “It’ll work itself out. Naito-san isn’t filming any dramas this fall and only doing commercials, so his schedule is more open. Since the majority of your scenes will be with him, there is some room to manipulate your schedule.”

“Thank you, Takahashi-san.” She held out one of the scripts. “I think this one.”

“The jealous best friend role?”

Kyoko nodded. “She’s different from the other roles that I’ve played. The other one is just a toned down version of Natsu.”

“All right, I will let Sawara-san know.” He flipped some pages in the planner he kept. “This works well. The proposed shooting days are longer, but they aren’t as frequent. It’ll free up more time, though I will have to reschedule the commercial shoot with Director Kurosaki.”

“Is that the one with Moko… I mean Kotonami-san?”

“Yes, it is.”

 

***

 

“When do you start shooting the movie?”

Kanae was in the seat next to Kyoko. “Next week. I’m just glad that I could still do this. There was a moment when I thought there wouldn’t be a time that would work with all our schedules.”

“Me too.”

“Then right after this I have to go to TBM. I haven’t even had a chance to look at the guest, let alone think about the Bo’s corner.” Kyoko sighed.

Director Kurosaki came over to them. “Ok, so the soda company wanted to continue the story of the two girls after the more recent commercial they did didn’t test well with audiences. Here’s what I’m planning…”

 

***

 

Kyoko smiled and gave Moko a push in the back. Moko turned around with an unsure look on her face and Kyoko just smiled before handing her two cans of Curara. Moko smiled back before walking toward a boy in their school uniform.

Moko held out a can of the soda and he took it and smiled. The two clicked their cans and took a sip.

Kyoko smiled wide and gave her friend a thumbs up.

“Cut!”

 

***

 

“Tsuruga Ren will be the guest tonight?”

“Yep! We’re getting the opportunity to interview him about being Blackjack, and we’re going to premier a long cut of a cologne commercial he starred in as well!” Hikaru sounded excited.

Kyoko’s eyes went wide. “ _Forbidden_?”

“Yeah! How’d you-- Oh yeah, you guys are friends.”

“That’s not why I--”

“Have you figured out how Bo is going to greet him?”

Kyoko shook her head. This was going to be complicated.

 

***

 

“We decided that we want to switch up the questions a bit.”

“Yeah, we figured you’d be tired of answering the same questions that you always are, especially about Blackjack.”

“So instead of talking about Blackjack, we’d like to know about the actor. The mysterious Actor X!”

Ren chuckled. “Well, I will say that is a new sort of question. What did you want to know about him?”

“Stage name?” “Thing most unlike you?” “Favorite food!” All three hosts asked their questions simultaneously.

Shinichi and Yuusei turned to Hikaru. “Favorite food? Really?” Hikaru shrugged. “I’m hungry.”

The audience laughed as did Ren.

“I didn’t really think about his favorite food since meals were supplied on the set. As for the thing that was most unlike me? Well, there were a couple of things.” Ren tilted his head to the side to think and a woman in the audience shrieked. “I’m going to have to go with his inability to show up on time.”

“He was always late?”

“Chronically so. The character of Actor X was designed to be difficult to manage and make the other actors uneasy in order to increase the realism of their reactions actually on set. So I may have even picked a couple fights.”

“Wow. You seem so gentlemanly, though.”

“Thank you. Actor X, however, was not.”

“We’ve heard that Actor X’s date to the premiere was also on set a lot with you.”

Ren nodded. “Setsu-chan is a close friend, we’ve worked together for a while now. Since no one on set could know who I was, she offered to help me out by coordinating my schedule and the like since if Actor X showed up with my manager in tow, it would have led to all sorts of unwanted questions. I think that she had a harder time dealing with my tardiness than I did, actually.” Ren chuckled.

“So you aren’t about to break our audience hearts with a dating announcement?” Yuusei swung his arm out to encompass the crowd.

“Not at all.”

“Well, we have a gift for our audience today. A new commercial for a cologne. It’s longform so it’s a bit more like a music video, am I correct, Tsuruga-san?”

“Ah, yes. The cologne is called _Forbidden_.”

Shinichi leaned forward. “I’m excited to see it. We decided to wait to watch it with our audience.”

Ren gave a slight bow. “I hope you enjoy it.”

The studio lights dimmed and the commercial started playing on the large screen behind them. Ren leaned back and turned his face toward the screen but didn’t really watch the commercial again. Instead, the feelings he’d had while actually filming the commercial were floating to the surface. He took a deep breath. He had to maintain his composure on stage.

As the commercial ended, he turned back toward the front and put his omnipresent smile back on.

“That’s **KYOKO**!” Hikaru announced when the screen went to black. He quickly covered his mouth.

Yuusei apologized, “Sorry, but we are **huge** fans of Kyoko-san.”

Bo was off to the side dancing back and forth and hiding his face.

Shinichi spoke next. “So is Bo.”

Ren couldn’t help but let his smile get bigger, “I’m sure she’d love to hear that.”

“Do you know that we tried to get her onto the show?”

“More than once!”

Hikaru threw his hand up in the air. “She said she was afraid of chickens!”

Bo had hidden his face in his hands and was swaying back and forth as if his world was ending.

Ren was no longer amused. Kyoko didn’t deserve this, but he kept the smile on his face.

“Bo even offered to cook her dinner and serenade her.” Bo, for his part was brushing back his cockcomb and striking a debonair pose. “But she still said no.”

“I had no idea that she was so afraid of chickens.” Ren shook his head.

“Was she fun to work with, or did you think that Mio or Natsu would come to get you any second?”

“Kyoko-san is very professional and puts her all into any part that she takes.”

The three hosts paused for a minute at how cold Ren’s answer was. “We’d love to hear more, but now it’s time for the eggs! I don’t know if you know how this works, so we’ll give a brief rundown. Before the show the audience asked questions and we wrote the best ones down and put them in the eggs…”

 

***

 

“How dare you be so disrespectful to another performer.” Ren was frowning at the three hosts of Kimegure Rock!.

Hikaru was in the middle. “We didn’t mean any disrespect. We really are huge fans of hers.”

Yuusei continued. “And she really can’t come onto the show because of the chicken.”

“We just wanted to rib her a bit because we had no idea that she’d be in the commercial with you.” Shinichi held up his hands in front of him.

“We seriously love Kyoko-chan! Everyone here at Kimegure Rock does. Well almost.”

Bo was approaching the four men and Ren turned his disgusted gaze onto his friend. “And you?”

“Tsuruga-san, please don’t be mad at them. They didn’t mean any harm.”

“Kyoko-san is an incredibly hard working actress. She puts everything into each of her roles.”

“Thank you. They were just taken by surprise. Much like you will be.” Bo dipped his head.

“What do you mean?”

Bo lifted off his chicken head. “This isn’t the best time for this, but…” Kyoko sighed and looked at him with a worried expression. “Please don’t be mad at them. They had no idea I’d be in the commercial because I never got a chance to tell them before we had to start the show tonight.”

“You’re Bo?”

“Yeah, I’m Bo. The actor who was originally cast couldn’t perform the first episode and Bo was assigned to the Love Me department, and I pulled the short straw.”

“The audience liked her performance so much that she was hired on as Bo permanently.”

“So we mean it when we say that we’re huge fans of Kyoko-chan. We’ve been fans of hers since day one.”

Ren just stared at Kyoko in the giant Bo costume. Then he turned to the three men standing there looking at him nervously. He bowed. “Forgive my rudeness. I thought that you were making fun of an actress that I truly admire.” He stood up and left.

“Kyoko-chan?” Hikaru turned to her. “Did you never tell Tsuruga-san that you were Bo?”

She sighed. “There was never a good time to tell him that I was a giant chicken. Because I’m a giant chicken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The ATAs are the Asian Television Awards held annually in Singapore in December.


	10. You Are Why I Love Acting

Kyoko looked around the waiting area for Takahashi but he was nowhere to be seen, which was really unusual. She went around the corner to where the Kimegure Rock! prep rooms were. Maybe he was apologizing to Ren and Yashiro for Kyoko having lied to him.

The door to Ren’s dressing room was open and she peeked inside. Ren was sitting on the couch with his sheep pillow and his eyes closed.

“Tsuruga-san? Are you asleep?”

Ren opened his eyes. “No. I was waiting.” He sat up and looked at her. He didn’t seem mad. “I thought that you were going to call me Ren?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to let me call you Ren-san after this.” Kyoko hung her head.

“I’m not mad. Really. Shocked, but not mad.”

“Really?”

“Really. Though I do think we have to talk. That’s why I was waiting.”

Kyoko nodded. “Let me tell Takahashi-san.”

“He left with Yashiro. I told him that I would like to drive you home and that I would make sure that you got to your door safely.” Ren held out a large coat and a hat. “He is, however, thorough. I was told that you’re to wear this from the car to the door, just in case.”

 

***

 

They hadn’t said anything in the car on the ride over. Or while they walked up to her apartment, or while she prepared them something to eat and drink. In fact, nothing was said until the dishes were cleaned and put away.

“Ren-san, I am so sorry for not telling you that I am Bo.” Kyoko dropped into a dogeza next to him. “At first I didn’t because you hated me and I thought that you’d extra hate me if you knew that I’d been the one to help you. But you helped me so much that first time even though you didn’t realise it, and that’s when I realised how good of a person you really were, even if you didn’t like me because of the reason I joined LME in the first place wasn’t pure.”

Ren closed his eyes and put his hand on the top of her head. “Look at me, Kyoko-chan. I am not mad at you. I understand. Sometimes we hide things from people that we care about.”

“What do you mean?”

Ren took a deep breath. “How can I get angry at you for hiding the truth when I’ve done the same thing to you? It would make me a hypocrite and I’d rather not be, this time. I was planning to tell you anyway when I got back from Guam, but then some other things happened and got in the way.”

 

“The high school girl. You were upset about that when you got back from Guam.” Kyoko looked over his shoulder. She didn’t like thinking about the fact that he was in love with someone else. Everytime she thought about it, she became jealous, and she didn’t like the way that it felt, she wanted to shut it out.

“Yeah, I talked to Bo about that. We’ll come to that later.” Ren leaned back and folded his hands in his lap. “Can I tell you a story?”

“A story? About you?

He nodded. “I told you I would tell you this story when I had more time.”

“From when we were talking about your parents?”

“Yeah.” Ren paused and gathered his thoughts. “When I was ten, my father brought me to Japan for the first time. I knew how to speak Japanese really well, but I was constantly being stared at for the way I looked. See, this,” Ren pointed to his face. “This isn’t exactly my natural coloring.”

Kyoko wrapped her arms around her legs and just listened.

“My dad was a hero to me. He was a popular actor in Japan before moving to America and when we came here people were always fawning over him and I felt pushed aside. So I used to go for walks not too far from where we were staying in Kyoto.”

“You visited Kyoto when you were younger?”

Ren nodded. “And I met this girl there. She was a bit of a crybaby and when I first met her, she was bawling by a stream. She held herself to very hard standards that no little girl should have to. I asked her what was wrong and she looked up at me. I think the sun must have been behind me or something, and I was standing on a bunch of rocks a little ways away, but when she turned her crying face up to me, she stopped her tears and declared me to be a fairy prince.”

Kyoko’s eyes were wide, but she didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything. Ren continued.

“My given name is Japanese, but I had primarily heard it pronounced with an American accent, so when I told her my name, that is how I pronounced it. Every day for a week I went back to that stream and played with that little girl who dreamed of fairies and princes and of being a princess. I felt as though it was my first real acting job, being this girl’s fairy prince and bringing joy to her face. I always knew that I wanted to be an actor like my father, but I didn’t love acting until I was given the part of the “Fairy Prince Corn.””

Tears were streaming down Kyoko’s face. “It was you. You were Corn. You were Corn. In Guam, it was you too, you looked like you because it _**was**_ you.”

Ren sighed. “I wasn’t going to lie to you in Guam, or put on the act of being Corn, but you looked so sad when I walked away and ignored you that I just couldn’t.”

“You’re Corn.” Kyoko’s voice was a whisper.

“Kyoko-chan?”

“You’re Corn, your name is Japanese but sounds like Corn when you say it with an American accent. Your father was a popular Japanese actor that moved to America.” Her eyes focused on him. She knew. “What’s your name, Ren-san?”

Ren paused. “Hizuri Kuon.”

Kyoko pressed her face against her knees and drew in a shuddering breath. She knew that she was sobbing but couldn’t stop it.

“Kyoko-chan?” Ren’s fingers touched her arm.

“Corn!” She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her close. She’d stay like this as long as she could. Her fairy prince had come back to her. It didn’t matter that he was a flesh and blood man, he was here and real. Her tears stopped but she didn’t pull away immediately and Ren didn’t let go, so she stayed.

 

***

 

He had a lap full of Kyoko. Ren didn’t think that the girl even realised how she had launched herself at him. If someone was to walk in, the picture they would see would not be the wholesome “girl finds her fairy prince” that it was. Her knees were on either side of his hips and her skirt was pulled tight against her hips and thighs. Her breasts were pushed against his chest. He could feel every inch of her.

The emotions warring inside of him were just a confusing tumble. On one hand, she didn’t seem mad and he was full of relief. On the other she was practically straddling him and clinging to him tightly, and he was a man holding the girl he loved and desired more than anything else in the world.

He didn’t think that their conversation was going to get much further tonight. He’d have to save the rest of his stories for another time.

“Kyoko-chan?” He didn’t ease his hold on her and wouldn’t until she pulled away. His hand rubbed her back in slow smooth circles. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” she mumbled against his neck, her breath warm and damp against his skin.

He needed to see her eyes. He put his hands on her hips and pulled their chests apart, leaning down until he was eye level with her. “Are you mad at me?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m sure that you have your reasons. Will you tell them to me?”

He swallowed and nodded. Her eyes were so damned earnest. “I will, but I think that needs to wait until another time.”

“I understand.” Kyoko just stared at him. Suddenly she reached up to finger a lock of his hair and Ren’s breath caught in his throat. “You dye it?”

“I do. Well, Miss Woods does it for me.”

“But it is so beautiful.”

Ren’s heart clenched. He’d never really been considered handsome or beautiful. He’d had too many issues growing up about being mixed blood. He’d hated the way he looked.

“Thank you, Kyoko-chan.”

She slid back until she was sitting on her heels. The loss of her warmth made Ren sad for a moment, but ultimately he knew that it was for the best.

“Is it all right if I call you Corn, just until you leave for the night?”

Ren nodded. “Whenever we are alone here or in my apartment, you can call me Corn.”

She smiled and it looked like she might cry again. “Corn, I’ve missed you.”

He reached out and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. “And I missed you, Kyoko-chan.”

 


	11. All the World's a Stage (Kiss)

Kyoko looked at herself in the full length mirror. She looked like a frumpy little kid. She knew that was the point, but she didn’t have to like it.

It’d been a week since Ren had found out that she was Bo and that she had found out that Ren was Corn, and she hadn’t had a chance to see him at all and probably wouldn’t for at least a few more days. Just thinking about him made her heart both soar and ache. Tomorrow she had a read through for the drama that was going to start filming. She hadn’t met any of the other cast at all, so that would be a distraction at least.

Kyoko closed her eyes. She had to get into character. She was Forever Young. In Love with Someone who Loved Someone Else. Sick. Focusing on the main three attributes allowed her to center her mind.

Shizuru opened her eyes.

 

***

 

Kyoko folded her hands on top of the table and waited. She would never be late to a read through again. Another actress sat down next to her. “Makino-san!”

“It seems that we’ll be working together again! What role are you playing? Sayuri?”

Kyoko shook her head. “The lead? No, of course not! I’m playing Umeko. Who are you playing?”

“You’ve done so well that I wouldn’t have been surprised if you were cast as Sayuri. Ah, I’m playing Rin. It’s a smaller part, only in a third of the episodes, but I have a second drama that is still filming so it’s the largest role I could try for this time around.”

“I have similar problems. If the projected shooting schedule for this was less structured, I probably would have had to pass.”

Makino smiled. “Oh, I meant to send you a message congratulating you on your nomination for Mio.”

Kyoko bowed. “Thank you, Makino-san! I was completely taken by surprise that I was nominated. There were so many other actresses in the cast that I thought deserved it more.”

“So you’ll be going to Singapore?”

“Ah, yes, the main cast will be since Dark Moon was nominated for Best Drama series.”

“That’s so exciting. I really hope that I get to attend one year.”

“I’m sure that you will, Makino-san!”

As the two were talking, most of the rest of the cast showed up. The only one who was missing was the actor who would be playing the male lead, “Koichi.”

The director sighed from his place at the head of the table. “Please be patient.”

Thirty minutes after they were supposed to have start the reading the door opened.

“Fuwa-kun! I’m glad you could make it. We’ve all been waiting for you.”

Sho sauntered in and sat down at the last open chair. “I’m ready when you are, director.” He looked around the table and stopped when he saw Kyoko. His lips twisted up into a smile.

Kyoko returned the look with a glare. This was going to be a long drama shoot.

 

***

 

Ren finished the scene and walked off the set to where Yashiro was sitting. He handed Ren a bottle of water. “By the way, your phone went off.”

Ren picked it up and saw missed messages from Kyoko. The edges of his lips turned up into a small smile as he opened the first message.

_o( >< )o_

His face fell. What was that? He opened the second.

٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶

Then the third.

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

“Ren, are you all right? You looked pleased, then confused, and now annoyed.”

“Something must have broken Kyoko-chan. She forgot to add words to her messages.”

Yashiro looked over his shoulder. “None of those look very happy.”

The phone vibrated in Ren’s hands. Another message. He opened it, expecting just another lonely emoticon.

_The world is ending. I have to kiss Sho._

 

***

 

“How sad. How _pathetic_.” Sho sat down in the empty seat next to her and put his feet up on the table. “First drama ever and I’m the lead. How many have you been in now without being the star?”

Kyoko clenched her hands in her lap. She would not rise to his bait. She would not rise to his bait. She would not rise to his bait.

“You better not hold me back.”

Kyoko turned her head to glare at him. “Me, hold _**you**_ back? I think you got your words mixed up. Sho. Ta. Ro.”

Sho covered her mouth. “Shut up,” he hissed. “Don’t say that where people can hear you!”

She bit his hand and he yelped. “Keep your hands off me. Do not come near me. If you do I will make sure that everyone involved in this project knows what your first name really is.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me. I’ll also bring a pudding to eat every day for lunch and offer it to you first. When was the last time that you had one, Sho? I bet it’s been over a year.”

She was being petty, she knew that, but she didn’t care. She grabbed her script off the table and headed out the door and down the hallway. “Takahashi-san, we have finished with the read through.” She turned and offered a short bow to Shoko-san before starting to move toward the exit.

“I did not know, Mogami-san, or I would have informed you.”

“I know. The director said they had kept it a secret because they didn’t want a lot of his fans auditioning for all the roles. It’s to be his debut.” She practically spit the words out. “Can you drop me off at a particular grocery store?”

“Of course, may I ask why?”

“I have to make an apology dinner.”

 

***

 

Ren almost didn’t see her she was doing such a good job of pretending to be invisible. But there scrunched up by his door was a bundle that could only be Kyoko.

He walked past her and opened the door. She slunk in, dragging a bag of groceries behind her.

“Kyoko-chan?”

“Yes?” Her misery radiated off of her. Hopefully she didn’t behave in such a way at her jobs today.

“Tell me what is going on. Why do you have to kiss Fuwa?” He asked as he shut the door.

She dragged herself toward the kitchen, but Ren was able to overtake her in two quick strides, picking her up and taking her to the sofa where he rather unceremoniously dumped her.

“You are definitely not cooking anything until I can not worry that you’ll burn my apartment down in a fit of rage or melancholy.”

Kyoko sighed and dragged her feet up onto the sofa, pressing her face against her knees. “He’s the star of the new drama I’m working in.” Her voice was muffled but Ren could still understand her. “The director didn’t release the information that he had been tapped to play the lead until he showed up today. If I had known I never would have taken the part. I just thought the character sounded interesting and it worked well with my filming schedule for the movie.”

Ren placed his hand on her head and stroked her head. She looked up. “Corn, what should I do?”

He couldn’t help himself. He smiled. She sounded so earnest when she said his name. “You’re not going to like hearing this, but the answer is your job.”

“Oh, I know that already. It’s not quite what I meant.” She pressed her face into her knees again. “I’m not planning on sabotaging the shoot or anything. Or even putting up a fit that I have to kiss him. It’s work, and I understand that much. That isn’t where the problem is.”

“Where is it then, Kyoko-chan?”

She looked up at him and pressed her hand over her heart. “I know what I have to do in my head, but how do I shut off the part of me that wants to scream that it isn’t fair? How can I completely embrace the Actor’s Heart when I keep thinking how unfair it is?”

“Why isn’t it fair?”

She sighed. “I was ready to give up all my kisses. First, second, third, fourth, fifth, on and on and on. You’re right, why should they matter? But to a small part of me they do. I’m having this problem on the movie shoot as well. I guess… though there it’s a little different.”

Ren knelt down in front of her. “What do you mean?”

She just stared at him, not speaking. He set his hand over hers. When she did finally speak, her voice was shaking. “I want to be kissed. Me. Kyoko. Not my character. Not by someone who is stalking me or just wants to prove his dominance. I want someone to kiss me like they love me.” She buried her face in her knees again. “Instead I have to kiss that narcissistic anteater. Again. Twice.”

He ran his hand over her hair again, pausing to rub his thumb against the soft skin under her ear. He thought about kissing her. Had almost decided to do just that when she suddenly sat up. She didn’t look nearly as dejected as she had just a minute before.

“Thank you for listening to me.” She got up and started puttering around in his kitchen.

He sat on his couch and just watched. He wouldn’t mind if this was a much more regular occurrence, but it was getting harder and harder to find time for this. It wasn’t just his schedule that was busy, so was hers. Soon she’d gain enough name recognition where she’d have to add additional interviews and guest appearances on various talk shows, and what time she did have would vanish.

A part of him wanted her all to himself.

They ate dinner while Ren told her more stories about when he was young, staying away from any of the painful topics. Tonight wasn’t the night for that.

“Ren?”

“What happened to ‘Corn’?”

Kyoko shook her head. “You aren’t one hundred percent one person in my mind yet. So right now, this second, I need to call you Ren.”

He didn’t mind. Ren felt as much of his name as Kuon. Or Corn. He decided to not point out that she dropped the honorific. He much preferred it this way.

“Ren. I want you to kiss me.”

He almost swallowed his tongue. “What?”

“During the audition, the way you looked at me right before you kissed me. Can you do that again? I know that it won’t be real, that you don’t actually love me or think that I’m the most beautiful thing in the world, but… if I can experience the best stage kiss imaginable then I don’t think I would feel like I’m missing out on anything anymore.”

He didn’t even bother nodding, he just closed the distance between them and looked down into Kyoko’s eyes. He wouldn’t tell her that she was wrong and that he loved her, that could wait just a bit longer, her heart wasn’t quite ready yet. He rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip and let his true emotions shine through his eyes like he had that day at the audition. He was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world because to him, she was. He loved her with all his heart. All the parts of him did. Corn, Ren, Kuon… All the aspects of his soul loved this girl.

He bent his head forward and watched as she closed her eyes. He kissed her eyelids, her cheek and the corner of her mouth. Then pressed his lips lightly against hers, then a bit more firmly until he was lightly sucking on her bottom lip and her lips parted. He ran his tongue against her lips and then slipped past them. He sucked, licked, and teased. He let his fingers slide into her hair and brought her tighter against his body. She let out a little gasp and a moan.

Then she started kissing him back as if she was going to steal all his tricks. Her teeth tugged lightly on his bottom lip as she sucked on it before sliding her tongue against his. He relaxed and let her take charge and control the kiss until it was too much. He pulled away for a moment before kissing her again and then again. When he finally pulled away completely, she opened her eyes and stared at him. He didn’t know what she saw there, but she smiled.

She didn’t even say goodbye before grabbing her things and rushing out the door.

Ren just looked at the door after it closed. “I love you, Kyoko.”

 

***

 

There was no doubt in her mind. Tsuruga Ren was the best actor in the world. She happily let herself follow his lead. It wasn’t her first kiss, or her second or even her third. It wasn’t a kiss from the fairy prince of her dreams from when she was six, either. It was, however, the kiss her heart had been longing for.

If she didn’t know how good of an actor Ren was, she would have believed the look he had given her. Believed the gentle touches on her face. Believed the passion that had welled up in the middle.

But he was an actor and she had asked him to perform the scene. And because he was such a good actor, the act had moved her heart. It soothed the pain that was building up whenever she thought about how he was in love with someone else. A person that he couldn’t have. Just like she couldn’t have him.

She hadn’t wanted the act to end. So when the kiss ended, she left before he could end the scene and break the spell.

She pulled the hat Takahashi had instructed her to wear down and slipped into the too large summer coat. The get up made her look awful, but it was only until she could hail a taxi. She had promised she wouldn’t try to take a bus home which had been her original plan.

She walked out the front door of the building and the doorman signaled for a taxi.

She never even noticed that her picture had been taken.


	12. Better than a Midday Love Drama

“IS THIS SETSUKA HEEL?”

Yashiro waited until Ren had a chance to finish the article that accompanied the picture of Kyoko getting into the cab. Under it was another blurry photo of her leaving his apartment pulling a coat on. It had to have been an image capture from the security feed.

The paper crumpled in Ren’s fist. That was the response that Yashiro had expected.

“What do you want to do?”

Ren looked at his manager. “I don’t know, but we need to fix it before something happens to that girl’s reputation.”

Yashiro’s phone rang and he looked down at the number. “Speaking of which, I’m probably going to be yelled at now.”

“Takahashi-san?” Ren still didn’t like Kyoko’s manager, but he handled his job well and took it seriously.

Yashiro nodded and answered the phone. “Hello, Takahashi-san.”

“Hello. First will this be causing problems with the actual Setsu Heel, Ren’s girlfriend? I was against dropping her off at the building, but Mogami-san insisted.”

Yashiro’s eyes widened and he cast a glance at Ren, who gave him a curious look in return. He held up his hand. “Uh, no, it won’t. Ren isn’t dating Setsu-chan at all. They are just friends.”

“All right. Second. Is there any way that the footage could show that it was Mogami-san standing outside of the apartment?”

Yashiro paused as he thought about the way the building handled the security tapes. “I haven’t gone to the security offices with Ren yet this morning, but I don’t believe so. If they had a better picture, they would have used it.”

“And access to past tapes? I know this isn’t the first time she’s gone to his apartment for dinner.” Takahashi’s voice was very disapproving.

“I’ll… have to let you know.”

“Please do so. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” Yashiro hung up the call. “You need to get dressed. Now. I can’t get into the security office without you and we need to have a look at last night’s tapes. Then I have to start damage control. Luckily they were looking for Setsu Heel and didn’t come to any other unsavory conclusions, but it could just be a matter of time.”

Ren was already moving. He was pulling on a shirt as Yashiro kept talking. “We’re going to have to figure out a good way to spin this. I also need to call the president. I need to know what I can say about Setsu Heel as a person.”

“Someone needs to talk to Kyoko-chan.”

“That’s the job of her manager, Ren. I know that you want to tell her it’s going to be fine, but right now, we can’t. We have to get out the door and down to the security offices and finished there before your meeting at 10am. It’s almost 9 now and it’ll take 20 minutes to get there.”

Ren frowned as he opened the front door.

“And I need to fit breakfast in there somewhere, or Kyoko-chan will have my head.”

 

***

 

Kyoko stared at the small blurry picture. You could make out that she was a woman and not a man, but that was about it. “Where’d they get that?”

Takahashi sighed and took the paper away from her. “It seems that someone in the security office leaked the photo as a capture from one of the security tapes.”

“I didn’t even realise there were security cameras in the halls.” All the embarrassing things she’d done. Learning how to do a runway walk, the Mizuki ringing the doorbell prep. She hung her head.

“Do I need to know what is on those tapes? Is your relationship with Tsuruga Ren more than just mentor and protege?”

She shook her head. “No, that’s exactly why it’s so embarrassing.”

“Then I don’t need to know. However, there shouldn’t be another leak. That building takes its security measures incredibly seriously. That’s why so many celebrities choose to live there. The security guard responsible for the picture leak has already been fired and he didn’t have access to any of the previous tapes. They are kept for eight months in a vault before being erased in case of things like stalking cases.”

Kyoko nodded. She wondered how Takahashi knew all this.

“I spoke to Yashiro-san before I picked you up this morning. Knowing who was in that photo, making sure that it couldn’t be traced back to you was my top priority. As far as you’re concerned, you were nowhere near that building last night. And if you ever convince me to let you do something foolhardy like this again, and that is a very big if, you will call me to pick you up from inside the garage or make arrangements for that man to drive you home. Or a car service. Just. You have to leave from inside the garage.”

“Yes, Takahashi-san.” She paused. “Should I apologize to Ren for causing him so much trouble?”

Takahashi gave her a look that she wasn’t sure what it meant. “I have already apologized for you through Tsuruga-san’s manager. There is no need to make a personal call. He has a lot of work he needs to do today.”

 

***

 

“This calls for champagne!”

Ren and Yashiro stared at the president. This was not what he had thought would happen when they’d been called to the president’s office that morning.

“Champagne?”

“To celebrate! Ren is finally not boring! It’s a scandal.” He paused. “A tiny little insignificant scandal that will be quickly brushed over, but still. Let’s toast!”

Sebastian brought over three flutes of champagne. The president took one, and that was it.

“No? How about to Ren having a love life?”

“I don’t have one.” Kyoko had taken off immediately after that “stage” kiss after all, so he couldn’t have said anything to her.

“Very well then, I guess we’ll have to toast later.” The president looked at Ren. “You’re going to have to break up with Setsu-chan. Preferably in public.”

Ren stared. Yashiro’s mouth was slightly gaping.

“Not a huge fight, just a tiny spiff over dinner or something. Setsu-chan will pout and then you leave her at the table after paying. Or something. Next time you’re asked, you say that you were sorry for keeping your fans in the dark, but the two of you have gone your separate ways.”

“It’ll work.”

“You’re going along with this?” Ren stared at his manager.

“Yes, I am. Having Kyoko-chan involved as someone other than herself just adds on extra layers of complication. Besides when--”

Ren narrowed his eyes just slightly.

“Never mind. It’s not like it’ll ever happen anyway.” Yashiro sighed. “But we need Takahashi-san on board.”

The president sighed. “I suppose you’re right. This is what I get for giving that girl her own manager.”

 

***

 

The date was set for mid October. Ren’s schedule had some free time so the “last minute” interview requests after the news hit could be accommodated. In the meantime, Ren came out about dating Setsu and shut down any other questions.

The plan was fairly simple. They would go to dinner at a trendy tapas bar in a local hotel. Yashiro would tip off some reporters that that is where they would be. “To bring the whole Setsu business out in the open.” Halfway through dinner, they’d stage a quiet argument. Setsu would elegantly storm off upstairs and instead of following her Ren would finish his meal and then leave the hotel.

“People will never believe I’m a foreign model.”

Muse-sama turned Kyoko in the chair and leaned down to slip the high heeled sandals on her feet. “Maybe not a runway model, but a working print model, sure they would. You’re forgetting, I work with models, it’s my livelihood. And you look like one.” She held out her hand to Kyoko and she took it.

Muse-sama turned her to face the full length mirror.

The woman staring back at her was Setsu, but wasn’t Setsu at the same time. The blond wig with its pink streaks had been done up into a neat coiffure with some strands hanging around her face. The long lip piercing had been replaced with just a small ring. Long earrings hung from her ears. The dress was still mostly black, but instead of studded leather it was thick black lace covering a black satin underdress. The dress had a plunging neckline, but the lace went up to wrap around her throat and broke off at the bottom of the dress in an uneven manner. The black was relieved by medium blue embroidery and lacing around the neckline.

“Perfect.” The president walked into the room. “Don’t forget the change in your characterization. You’re not playing Cain’s sister. You’re playing Ren’s lover.”

Kyoko nodded. “I can do this.”

“I never had a doubt.”

Takahashi was waiting in a black company car for her downstairs in the garage. She exited from the president’s personal exit and walked over to the car and got into the backseat. Takahashi started the car and headed out. “Remember, you go straight up to the room. You have the key. Tsuruga-san should arrive within 30 minutes of you. Once he’s there, the two of you _have_ to stay in the room for an hour before going downstairs to the restaurant.”

“Yes. I know.” Setsu looked out the window and she leaned back into the seat.

Takahashi shook his head. When they arrived at the hotel, he pulled a driver’s cap down on his head and got out of the car, pulling a small travel bag from the trunk before opening the door so Setsu could exit.

She thanked him in English before taking the handle of the bag and walking through the hotel lobby to the elevators. When she noticed that someone was staring at her, she turned her head and gave a little smile before entering the elevator and pressing the button for her floor. At least one of the main characteristics of Setsu stayed the same. She was still low tension and kinda an outlaw. They had renamed it ”independent” and assertive for this role, though.

Kyoko entered the room. For once, she’d be the first one in the room. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself. She had time before Ren would arrive. She left her case by the door. It contained a change of clothes so that Kyoko could change into herself before leaving the hotel. She walked over to the window. It was just after sunset and the sky was still tinged with the pinks and oranges. From the room she had a clear view of Tokyo Tower. She’d never been up to the top of the tower. She should do that one day.

The door clicked open behind her, but she didn’t turn. “I was wondering how long you were going to make me wait, Ren.”

He didn’t say anything for a long minute. When he did, he was close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck. “I’m sorry, Setsu. Forgive me?” He ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders.

She could see him in the reflection of the window. “Of course. You’re Ren, after all.” She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers played with the ends of his hair.

He stared down into her face, not saying anything. He almost looked like he was arguing with himself. He took her hands from the back of his neck and brought her fingers to his lips. He kissed them lightly.

Then he broke the act.

“Kyoko-chan, you don’t have to maintain your character up here.”

She shook her head. “Setsu. And yes, I do.”

He looked at her with the same puppy dog eyes that Cain would use on his little sister. The ones that always caused Setsu’s heart to melt. “Do you really?”

She nodded. “She’s a little different from the old Setsu; it’s hard to go in and out. And getting this right later is important.”

Ren sighed. “All right.” He closed his eyes for a moment and then put her hands back around his neck. “Then I suppose I should give you a proper hello.”

“Yes, yes you should.” She tilted her head up and let him kiss her. It was light and brief. He took one of her hands in his own and touched the tip of her nose with a finger from his other.

“I don’t want to mess up your makeup.” He led her over to the couch and they sat down.

Kyoko leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turned on the TV.

“Is this all right?”

“I suppose. Though this is much more boring than what I was hoping for.”

 

***

 

Ren swallowed. He knew that Kyoko would prefer watching TV to anything else, regardless of what she said as Setsu. He also knew why they had to stay in the hotel room. They were expected to play it as if they were lovers. But there were no cameras. No one taking pictures here. He couldn’t take advantage of the situation, even if a part of him wanted to. He wouldn’t do that to Kyoko.

Absentmindedly, Ren stroked her bare arm. The skin was soft and smooth under his fingers. The way she was pressed into his side was exactly how he’d imagined it being with Kyoko. Without thinking, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“You’re being awfully sweet today.” Setsu brushed her fingers across his cheek before stroking his bottom lip with her thumb. She leaned in and pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat.

Ren wondered what was going through Kyoko’s mind as she played the part. Why force herself to do this if he had given her a perfectly good out.

“Oh, I left an imprint with my lipstick.” She lifted her fingers to wipe it away.

“Leave it.” Ren knew his voice sounded gruff, he couldn’t help it. “Better for the cameras.”

She pressed her lips back to the spot and sucked, too lightly to actually leave a mark. “Should I make one that doesn’t wipe off?”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He should stop her, but the feel of her lips, the pressure of her sucking and the brush of her breath was all too intoxicating. Damn it. He wanted it to be Kyoko. “Setsu. Stop.”

He turned to look at her. She matched his stare.

“Stop? You don’t like it?”

He shook his head. “It’s not that I don’t like it.”

“You don’t want it if I’m the one doing it.” Setsu’s gaze hardened and he couldn’t look away.

“Yes.”

Setsu rolled back and leaned into the couch. “You’re infatuated with someone.”

It was much more than infatuation, but Ren didn’t reply. She just looked at him again. “Fine.” The silence lengthened. Drawing out until it was almost unbearable. “What time is it?”

It was time to go. He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it, stood and straightened her dress before grabbing her bag from the foot of the bed.

“I’m sorry, Setsu. Forgive me?”

She walked with him to the elevator, there she stepped closer to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist and set his hand on her hip. “I’ll think about it. If you’re very nice to me.”

“I’ll do my best.” Now was when it was most important that they maintain the act.

 

***

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Yashiro pressed his hand against his forehead. “It’s a bad idea. Someone will figure it out to be a set up.”

The president shook his head. “I doubt it. We’re far enough away that no one will realise that we’re here. Besides, I’m wearing a disguise.”

Yashiro looked at the flashy suit the president was wearing and wondered in what universe it was a disguise.

“I agree.”

Yashiro looked at Kyoko’s manager with relief. “Good--”

“No, I agree with the president. We should totally be doing this.” Takahashi’s focus was on the table where Ren and “Setsu” had just sat down. “We’re in charge of their reputations. And I’m am not letting the two of you, who started this whole nonsense, ruin that girl.”

“Me?” Yashiro paused. Well, he had been relieved when he found out that Kyoko was posing as “Cain’s” sister. And he had been the one to approach Takahashi about tonight’s endeavor.

“He’s like a papa bear. Takahashi-kun the papa bear.”

Takahashi just gave the president a disgusted look.

“Ren would never do anything to ruin Kyoko-chan’s reputation.”

“I don’t think he would, intentionally. But when faced with the girl you love playing at loving you,” Takahashi sighed. “Mistakes can happen.” He shook his head.

“Ren doesn’t--”

“A blind man can see it. At least when he doesn’t think anyone is watching him.” He sighed again. “It looks like their argument is about to start.”

The three men did their best to watch the play that was unfolding at the table not so far away.

Setsu leaned forward to brush a crumb from the corner of Ren’s mouth but he moved away. He opened his mouth saying something that couldn’t be heard. Setsu leaned back in her seat, pouting and glaring.

The first audible words wafted over. “Don’t be like that.”

“Be like what? I just want to touch you.” Setsu lifted her hand and reached out to touch his lips with her fingers.

“Stop.” Ren’s voice was hard. He actually sounded mad.

“No.”

“Yashiro-kun, do you think Ren has ever been told no before by a woman?” The president asked. “That’s a nicely shocked look on his face.”

Ren was speaking again. “You do this every time we go out. Doesn’t matter when or where.”

Setsu popped something in her mouth and then swallowed. She licked her bottom lip. “I just want everyone to know who my property is.”

Yashiro choked. The president handed him his water glass. Quite a few tables were watching the argument unfold. They didn’t have to try and be furtive about watching anymore.

“I’m not your property.”

She leaned forward and played with her bottom lip with her fingers. Ren looked transfixed. “Oh, I don’t know about that. You certainly look like you’re marked as my property.” Her hand darted out and touched a mark on Ren’s throat.

“When did she do that?” Takahashi spluttered.

The president handed him a water glass. “This is better than a midday love drama.” He paused. “That is a brilliant idea. I should cast them in a midday love drama.”

“Ren so doesn’t have time for that.”

“Do you realise I’d probably have to kill Fuwa Sho if you did that?”

Ren was talking again. Leaning sideways, he rested his head on his fingers. “Why can’t we just go out for dinner? Why do you have to make a production out of it?”

“A production? I’m not one of your little actresses.”

“I don’t even know what you mean by that.”

“Yes you do. They’re always throwing themselves at you.”

“You think I do that on purpose?”

Setsu glared. “Of course you do. You can’t _help_ yourself. Look what you did to poor Manaka-chan on set. She spent half the shoot throwing herself at you. All because you picked up a coin for her.” Setsu leaned forward in her chair. “I don’t even want to think about what happened after I had to go back to work.”

“I told you. Nothing. Happened.”

Setsu’s face clearly said that she didn’t believe him.

“You need to get over this.”

“No, I need to get over _**you**_.” Setsu stood up. “Don’t bother coming back up.” She turned and walked out of the restaurant and toward the elevators, her heels clicking with every angry step.

Ren sat back in his chair and signalled the waiter to refill his wine glass. He sat there moodily drinking wine for a good while before paying the bill and leaving.

The president was ecstatic. “That was so well done. The jealousy of Setsu was so intense. I could feel it. What a wonderful play.”

 

***

 

Ren waited until the car that had driven Kyoko home was well away and the lights in her small upstairs apartment blinked on. He’d been standing around waiting since he left the restaurant. Her Setsu had led him around, steering him where she wanted him to go. Had been even before they’d gone downstairs. He was frustrated. Frustrated as an actor and a man.

He pushed off from against the wall he was leaning against and rang the bell. Her voice came through the little speaker of the intercom by the door. “Hello?”

“It’s Ren. Kyoko, I just came--” There was a static buzz. She’d unlocked the bottom door. He opened it. She was standing at the top of the stairs with her apartment door open.

“Are you all right?”

He took the steps two at a time. “No, not at all.” He stood over her. “Your Setsu… I feel like I’m still caught in the play.”

She looked up and blinked. “Caught?”

“See, if I was just acting as I wanted to and not acting the way that was needed for the intended outcome, I’d have chased after you.”

Her eyes went wide. “Chased?”

He nodded. “Kyoko, I need to kiss you.” He didn’t wait for permission. He leaned down and pressed his lips hard against hers. His hands settled on her hips, and he lifted her up so that she was at eye level with him. Her hands were on either side of his face as she kissed him back. He stepped into her apartment, still carrying her, and shut the door with his foot. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he fell to his knees, still kissing her. Running his lips down her neck, he sucked and nibbled until he’d left his own mark on her pale skin at the place where shoulder meets neck. He went back to her lips and kissed her until the frustration ebbed and he felt the stranglehold on his heart fade.

He pressed his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry. I’m… sorry.”

She was kneeling in front of him, her breathing shallow and her cheeks flushed with color. Her lips were damp and glistening from his kiss. He still really wanted her, but he wasn’t desperate as he had been.

“I have a feeling that I should be the one apologizing if my acting left you in such a state.” She didn’t look mad. “I know how frustrating it is to be led around, doing things that you didn’t intend to just because your acting partner forced it from you.”

“You do?”

“I think everyone that has ever worked opposite you feels that way, Ren.” She paused. “I certainly did the first time. And I _hated_ you for it.”

“When did I--”

“One of my first Love Me tasks. During the tea ceremony scene.”

That scene was the first time he’d been amazed at her acting talent. It had also been the first time he’d truly felt scared for her. “I remember that.” He took a deep breath and looked at her. The kiss mark he’d made was darkening before his eyes, a blemish on her fair skin. He reached out and stroked it with his thumb. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

She didn’t realise. “I left a mark. I didn’t mean to. Unlike someone else I could mention.”

Kyoko blushed and rushed off, probably to look at it in the mirror. Ren was glad that he didn’t have to look at his own face. He wasn’t sure what or who he’d see in his reflection. He stood up and followed her stopping in the doorway of her bedroom. She was frowning.

“Do you have filming tomorrow?”

She nodded. “It’ll be seen in my costume too. A sailor style uniform won’t hide this.”

“Can I come in?” She nodded and he walked in, his eyes only on Kyoko. “I’ll show you how to cover it up.” He reached out and looked at her makeup selection. “Do you have anything else?”

“Muse-sama gave me a little kit for fixing my makeup before I left to go to the hotel.”

“Can you bring it here?” He really needed to figure out a way to get her to buy more cosmetics. He knew she loved the things, so why was her selection so unsatisfactory? _He_ had more than she did.

Kyoko came back and handed Ren the kit. He opened it and pulled out the products he’d need.

“Pay attention. You have to treat this sort of thing like a shoot. You don’t want it wearing off too quickly.” He applied the primer and the base, massaging them into her skin with his thumb. “You don’t have a blender so use your fingers or your thumb.” Then the concealer and contour and highlighter. “See where I placed it? Think about how the light is supposed to hit that spot.” Then he blended them with his thumb again.

Kyoko leaned forward and looked in the mirror. There was no visible sign of the mark at all.

She turned to look up at him. “You’re amazing. Like a magician.”

“Not a magician, just in the business most of my life. Besides, you have good skin for makeup. Just make sure you wash it off before you go to sleep. You’ll have to do it on your own tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

He stood up. “I’ve caused you enough trouble for one night. I should go.”

Kyoko nodded. “I’d offer to make you coffee, but I have to leave for the shoot before five.”

“So early?”

“It’s on location at a high school on the edge of the city.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Goodnight, Kyoko-chan.”

“You don’t have to keep the chan anymore, Corn.”

“Then goodnight, Kyoko.”


	13. The Sore Spot

Kyoko waited for her scene to be called. They were trying to accomplish as much as they could at this location so they could limit the number of trips out here. She had a heavier scene load than some of the others, since she’d be at the movie shoot again the next time they had to come to this location.

“Kyoko-chan!” Makino-san sat down next her. “You’d know the inside scoop, I bet. You’re from the same agency as Tsuruga Ren and have acted with him. Is it true?”

Act dumb, Kyoko. “Is what true?”

“That he got dumped by that model last night.”

“The girl from the premiere?”

Makino nodded. “They were seen at that trendy tapas place in the Mandarin Oriental and she apparently stormed off. He didn’t even try to go after her.”

“I don’t know anything. I was working late and then had to come straight here after waking up. My call time was really early.” For absolutely no reason since that *actor wannabe* didn’t even show up. They’d had to hold the shooting until he arrived. Four hours late.

Makino shrugged. “I always assume that Sho-kun is always going to be at least an hour late and self correct. That’s why I didn’t bother getting here until 10am. My original call time was 9.” Makino pulled out her phone. “See?”

“Over before we knew it!” There was a block of text that Kyoko skipped over and two pictures one was of the couple leaving the elevator with Ren’s arm around her waist, and the other was Ren sitting alone at the table drinking. She handed the phone back.

Sho walked over and rested his chin on Makino’s shoulder. “What are you looking at, Makino-chan?” He frowned. “Oh, that. I see that Kyoko-chan’s precious mentor was made a fool of last night.”

Kyoko turned to look at him. “Just because you can’t get a model like that is no reason to be jealous.”

Sho’s eyes widened and he looked like he was about to say something that they’d both regret.

“I think my scene is about to come up.” She liked Makino, but couldn’t stand Sho though she was doing a halfway decent job of not attempting to kill him during each shoot.

“Scene 41!”

Kyoko frowned. “I thought we’d be doing scene 39 first?”

The AD looked at his schedule. “The director changed the order a few minutes ago. 39 would be helpful to be shot here, but isn’t necessary, but 41 has to be. Sorry, Kyoko-chan. We lost a lot of time today.”

“It’s all right. We all know who was late.”

The only problem that she had with scene 41 was that it was one of _those_ scenes. There were only two, and this was the first one of them.

Kyoko went and took her position under the tree. She arranged her skirt and picked up the bento box that had been set aside for this purpose.

“Action!”

Sho stomped over and sat down across from her.

“Cut!” The director sighed. “Fuwa-kun, could you appear less angry? Remember, your character is annoyed about what the girl he likes did and is going to his childhood friend for comfort. He doesn’t want to start a war over it.”

Sho glared at Kyoko, got up and marched offscreen.

“And action!”

This time Sho shuffled over to where Kyoko was sitting and plopped down. “I’m so depressed, Umeko-chan.”

She laughed lightly. “What did Sayuri-chan do this time?”

He sighed. “She was talking to that new transfer student.”

“Well, she is the class representative, so I think it’s part of her responsibilities.” Kyoko brushed her long hair over her shoulder.

Sho never said his line. He just stared at her, leaning closer and staring even harder.

“Cut! Fuwa-kun, your line!” An AD whispered to the director. And the director sighed. “Kyoko-san. Go get your makeup touched up.”

Sho was still staring at her. When she got up to do as the director said Sho’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. “Your neck? Who did that?” The words themselves sounded strangled.

Her makeup must have rubbed off. Kyoko clenched her fist. “None of your business.”

“It was Tsuruga, wasn’t it?!”

Kyoko huffed. “I don’t know how that’d be possible since he was busy being dumped last night.”

“Oh? I’m sure he went somewhere to get some solace after that. An easy mark is an easy mark.”

Kyoko sucked in a furious breath and before she could think better of it, she slapped him.

“Kyoko-san, go!” The director scolded.

She pulled her hand out of Sho’s grasp and hurried over to where the makeup artist was waiting for her. She could hear the director shouting for Sho to come back.

Kyoko was blushing as the makeup artist covered the kiss mark. “You should tell your boyfriend to be more careful, Kyoko-san.” She nodded mechanically.

Takahashi came over with a bottle of water. “Fuwa is pouting and his manager is trying to get him to leave the trailer. It didn’t look like you slapped him too hard.”

Kyoko sighed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.”

“You’re right. You shouldn’t have, though I’m sure he deserved it. I’m guessing it has something to do with that mark on your neck, Mogami-san.”

She hung her head.

“I know it wasn’t there when I dropped you off. I checked. It’s not the sort of thing you would have covered for the scene.”

She shook her head.

“Do I have to talk to Yashiro-san?”

“No.”

“Is this going to happen again?”

Kyoko knew that his question encompassed everything. Going off and performing roles without his knowledge. Whatever her relationship with Ren had turned into that led to the whole situation. Letting Ren leave a visible mark on her skin. Not making sure that it was staying covered. Slapping Sho. “No.”

“All right then.” He walked back to where he had been standing with the other managers.

The director came over to her. “Fuwa is refusing to work anymore today. We’re going to have to reschedule the shoot. I will let your manager know the details. I should be able to make it work with your shooting schedule.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m done with your scenes for the day, you can go.”

She bowed deeply. She heard the director muttering under his breath that this is the last time he was ever going to work with a Visual Kei artist again.

In the trailer set aside for the girls, Kyoko took out her phone and typed out a quick text.

 

***

 

_Takahashi-san is annoyed with you. The makeup rubbed off during a scene with Sho and he threw a fit. My filming ended early because he refused to work. (_ _－‸_ _ლ)_

Ren stared at the words. It had indeed been too much to hope that no one would discover the mark. He frowned. He hadn’t behaved so irresponsibly before.

_I’ll take you to dinner to apologize._

It didn’t take long for her to respond. _You can’t be seen out with anybody after the Setsu thing._ _(_ _ಠ_ ___ _ಠ_ _)_

_I’ll go out like this: (⌐■_■) Please. I feel bad._

“Are you flirting, Ren?” Yashiro leaned over his shoulder.

Ren turned off the screen of his phone. “No. I just want to treat her after last night.”

“Mm-hmm. I’m sure that’s all and has nothing to do with the kiss mark I just got a call about.”

Ren sighed. “Is this going to become a thing?”

Yashiro looked absolutely giddy. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

 

***

 

“So you’re going to New York for filming at the end of the month?” Hikaru glanced at Kyoko as they were walking back to the main area. He had offered to accompany her back to her manager and his two co-presenters and bandmates made themselves scarce.

“Yes. It was either then or after Singapore.”

“So that’s why you’re filming that Bo’s corner early. And we’ll get the stand in for Bo for the show?”

Kyoko bowed. “I am sorry!”

Hikaru held up his hands and shook his head. “No no, it’s fine. I was just wondering. I’m always disappointed when we have a stand in Bo. Yours is so much better.”

Kyoko beamed at him and he blushed.

“I really enjoy playing Bo. I don’t care if I don’t get credit for it or anything. It’s a fun role.”

Hikaru rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “You’ll probably have to give it up now that you’re becoming more well known. I mean, you’re starring in a movie!”

“It’s just a small one. I doubt many people will go see it.”

“Well I definitely will.”

They finally reached their destination and stopped short. There in the middle of the room, Tsuruga Ren was giving a deep bow to Kyoko’s manager.

 

***

 

Hikaru said his goodbyes and left. Kyoko didn’t blame him. She would have made her own goodbyes if the situation didn’t involve people that she knew. Something serious must have happened…

Kyoko went over to the group. “Takahashi-san, you said you wouldn’t contact Yashiro-san about the… thing.”

He turned to her. “I said no such thing. I asked you if I needed to, and you said no. That was not me saying that I wouldn’t anyway.” He paused and took a deep breath.

“Mogami-san, when that ridiculous plot was hatched, these two men and the president swore they would protect your reputation. Last week, because of the actions of one of them, filming had to cease on your current drama. Now, that wasn’t your fault. The lead actor is incredibly immature and behaved completely unprofessionally. However, the makeup artist had to fix the cover-up. The crew overheard, as well as some of the cast. Not to mention those that actually saw.”

Ren and Yashiro just stood there. “He’s right, Kyoko. You have my apologies.” Ren bowed to her as well.

“Well I don’t want them.” She shook her head. “I don’t.”

She turned on her heel and started heading to the garage.

“Excuse us.” Takahashi bowed his head and headed after her.

“What just happened?”

Ren shook his head. “I have no idea.”

 

***

 

Kyoko threw her pillow at the wall. That man. That wretched man! She fell to her knees and sniffled. She knew. She had always known that Ren didn’t love her. It wasn’t like she expected him to suddenly realise she was amazing or anything. She knew that she wasn’t. She had some talent in acting and had made some good connections. That was it. If it wasn’t for the magic of makeup she’d always be a plain, boring girl. Now she was just plain and boring whenever she wasn’t on set.

And that night. Ren was worked up from the scene and needed to let some steam off. She knew before he’d even said that he was going to kiss her, that it was his intention. It was written all over his face and she took advantage. Because she wanted to be kissed by him again. Even if he had really been kissing Setsu.

And then he went and apologized.  It was like rubbing salt into the open wound of her heart.

Kyoko sat in the middle of her room looking at the destruction she’d caused by just hurling a few pillows around.

The doorbell rang and she got up to answer it while rubbing at her cheeks.

Moko was speaking through the intercom and Kyoko pressed the button that would unlock the bottom door. She waited by the front door as Moko climbed the stairs.

“I brought ice cream.” Moko lifted the bag with the frozen treats. “I know you have to film with that ass tomorrow, so I thought you could use a… What’s wrong? This is not a ‘filming with Sho tomorrow, the world sucks’ face.  This is... worse.”

Kyoko broke down and started crying. “I hate him, Kanae. I hate him. But I love him.”

It was the first time in a long time that Kyoko had used her given name. Kanae went to her and wrapped her arms around Kyoko’s shoulders. “Tell me what he did.”

 

_***_

 

After a week went by with no word from Kyoko, Ren decided that drastic measures had to be taken and headed to the Love Me department.

“Tsuruga-san.” The greeting from Kotonami-san was like ice. “What can the Love Me department do for you today?”

“Have you seen--”

“No. And even if I had, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“You wouldn’t?”

Kanae shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t.”

Ren closed the door behind him. “May I ask why?”

She laughed at him. “You need to ask why? Are you an idiot? Wait. I know the answer to that. You are. You are an idiot.”

“What did--”

“It’s not what Kyoko said to me if that’s what you were going to say. It’s what you _**haven’t**_ said to her. You’re using her.” Kanae walked up and pressed a finger to his chest. “I have known since you gave her that silly crystal and spun that ridiculous story about how it was some princess fairy tale bullshit that you have been in love with Kyoko. It has been almost a year since then and you still haven’t told her.”

Ren just stared at her. She knew? “Does Kyoko know?”

“Of course not! She thinks she’s completely unlovable. Why do you think she’s in the Love Me section? She actually takes the whole ‘opening herself up’ thing more serious than anyone else in this damned department.” Kanae shook her head. “That idiot is so in love with you that she’s letting you run roughshod over her heart because she thinks that you’re in love with someone else and it’s this huge unrequited thing. She thinks that she’s taking advantage of _you_. Just stew on that for a while.”

Ren just stood there.

“Also if you think that now is the perfect time to confess all, blah blah blah, you can’t.”

“Why not?”

“She’s not here. In Tokyo, I mean.” Kanae sat down. “She’s on a location shoot somewhere all week and then she’s leaving the country and won’t be back until right before the ATAs. She got a new commercial and when the director found out where she’d be filming, he decided that he wanted to film it there as well. So her trip was extended.”

He knew that Kanae was trying to not tell him where Kyoko was going, but he’d read the script. She’d be in New York.

Even if he had wanted to, he couldn’t go back to the States. Not yet. He’d just have to wait it out.


	14. International Roaming Fees May Apply

“Kyoko-chan!”

Kyoko smiled and waved and jogged over. “Otou-san!”

“Didn’t I tell you, Julie, isn’t our daughter beautiful?!” Kuu had his arm wrapped around a tall, graceful woman. She had the most stunning green eyes. Now she knew where Corn got them from.

“She is indeed beautiful.”

“We’re so glad that you could manage to come a few days early. We’ll get you all to ourselves!”

Kuu took her suitcase and Juliena took her arm and wrapped it around her own. “Tokyo was starting to feel a bit stifling, and even the president said that I deserved a vacation for a few days.”

“Even the president of LME?” Juliena sounded shocked. “I didn’t think such a thing was possible.”

“Lory must be getting soft in his old age.”

 

***

 

“I just moved into my own apartment a couple of months ago, so I’ll have to give you the new address.”

“You seem awfully young to be living on your own, dear.” Juliena lifted some rice to her lips with her chopsticks.

They were seated in a private room at a New York Japanese restaurant. Kuu and Juliena had been worried about taking her for Japanese, but she insisted that it was all right as she preferred Japanese food to Western style.

“I guess. I… I ran away from the place where I grew up when I was fifteen. I’ve been living with the owners of a restaurant I work at part time.”

“You ran away at fifteen?” Juliena’s voice sounded strained. Kyoko did the math in her head.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.”

Kuu was patting his wife’s hand. “Didn’t realise what?”

“That’s the same age Kuon was when he left home too.”

They both looked at her like she’d grown a second head.

She set down her chopsticks. “Otou-san. I have something I need to tell you and your wife.”

“What is it?”

Kyoko ducked her head. “I’m in love with your son.” Tears pricked at her eyes. “I’ve been in love with your son since I was six years old.”

Juliena started tearing up herself.

Kuu leaned forward. “What are you talking about, Kyoko-chan? I’m confused. Six? How do you know Kuon?”

Kyoko took a deep breath. “When I was six years old, I met a boy a few years older than me when I was crying by a stream near the ryokan where I grew up in Kyoto. He was blonde and green-eyed and I thought he was a fairy prince named Corn.” She paused, the memory still made her smile. “Every day, he would come, and I would tell him the things that had happened, and he would listen to me until I felt better.

“Earlier this year, I ran into him again in Guam. And he tricked me into thinking that he was still a fairy prince. Just one that had grown up.” Kyoko sighed. “And then he stole my real first kiss.”

Juliena had raised her hand to cover her mouth and tears were running down her cheeks.

“A couple months ago, Ren told me that he was that little boy who helped stop my tears when I was six. That he was my fairy prince and that he was your son.”

Kuu wiped his own eyes. “Kyoko-chan, that is one of the most damned romantic stories that I’ve ever heard. And to think it’s about our son.”

She smiled a very sad smile. “I think it’s more tragic than romantic actually. I said I love him, but I never said he loves me.” She sighed. “He hasn’t told me about anything beyond his childhood. Nothing about when he was a teenager or anything. I know it must be bad. I’ve seen how tormented part of him is. If he ever tells me, I’ll listen. It won’t matter what it is. I’ll listen and hope that I can be a solace to his soul the way that he’s been to mine. Just thinking about that week we played together by the stream has helped me get over all the sadness in my life up to this point.”

Juliena threw herself at Kyoko, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and crying. “I’m not letting Kuu keep you. He’ll just dress you up like a boy and play at martial arts.”

Kyoko patted her back. “I don’t think I’ll have time for playing at martial arts anyway.”

 

***

 

“Is that your…”

Juliena nodded. “It does indeed look like my runway walk.”

When Kyoko finished the scene she walked back over to where Kuu and Juliena were watching. “You didn’t have to come. I’m sure you have better things to do than watch me film a commercial.”

Juliena shook her head. “Not at all. I’m free until I go to Paris in the new year, and Kuu wouldn’t miss this chance as well. But I wonder, Kyoko, where did you learn that runway walk?”

“Tsuruga Ren taught it to me. He said it is the runway walk of the most beautiful model he knows. I was kind of desperate to not get fired from a job, and he took pity on me when I showed up at his apartment building late at night.”

“Kyoko-chan, we’re ready for the next scene. Can I have you over there?”

Kyoko nodded and ran off.

Kuu looked at Juliena. “You know, I actually have more than just hope that we’ll be seeing our son again sooner rather than later. And that he’ll have that girl on his arm when we do.”

“You think so? You think he’ll come around to loving her like she loves him?”

Kuu smiled. “I’m pretty sure that he already does. After all, one usually doesn’t pretend to be a fairy prince just to steal a first kiss for no reason.”

 

***

 

Kyoko stepped off the plane in Tokyo. She was absolutely exhausted and wanted nothing else than to sleep for a week. She dragged her case behind her and into the main terminal. Takahashi had left on an earlier flight while she had stayed behind to spend one more evening with Kuu and Juliena. She had told him to not come to the airport, and that she would just take a cab home. So when she saw Yashiro standing there motioning her to come, she was momentarily confused and looked behind her to see if Ren had been on the flight and she hadn’t realised.

“Kyoko-chaaan.”

She walked over to him. “So you were looking at me.”

“Of course. I got your flight info from the president after much begging.” He took the handle of her suitcase. “You look tired. Did you not manage to sleep on the flight?”

She shook her head. “Not really. I’m not used to flying or for such a long time. I think I only dozed when I had hit the point beyond exhaustion.”

The walk to the car park seemed to take forever. “Wait, Yashiro-san, you don’t drive so how--”

Ren’s arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her close and he pressed his cheek against the top of her head. “Don’t ever go away for over two weeks and not answer your phone or texts again.” He took a deep breath. “I won’t allow you.”

“Since I had my manager, there was no reason to pay the international roaming fee on my phone. I didn’t ignore you on purpose.” Kyoko pulled away. “You could have sent me an email. I still had access to that.”

“You never gave me your email address and no one would tell me. I asked.” The eyes he gave her were beyond Cain-level puppy dog eyes, these had to be Kuon-level. “Just don’t ever leave me like that again.” He bent down and kissed her.

 

***

 

“Poor thing is so tired, I don’t think she even processed what was going on.” Yashiro leaned forward from the back seat.

Ren looked over at Kyoko, who was sleeping in the front seat. She had fallen asleep before they even left the parking lot. “Then I’ll just have to do it all over again when she wakes up.”

 

***

 

Kyoko opened her eyes and stretched. The bed was soft and comfortable, and reminded her of the one in the hotel in New York.

She sat bolt upright. She did not have a bed like this. She looked around, and instantly recognized her surroundings. She was in Ren’s guest room. What was she doing in Ren’s guest room?

She remembered getting off the plane and heading toward the cabs, but then followed Yashiro. Ren had been there and… she narrowed her eyes in thought. Ren scolded her for not answering her phone, and then… She shook her head. She couldn’t remember anything else.

She got out of bed. She was still fully dressed, so she walked out into the main living area. Ren was standing behind the kitchen counter, looking determinedly at a pot.

“Ren, what are you doing?”

“Trying to make you miso soup.” He looked up at her. “I think I’m failing at it, though.”

She came over and took the pot handle away from him. She took a little out of the pot to sip. “Mazui.” She set it off to the side. “Ren, don’t ever cook.”

He frowned. “The egg and rice is edible. I was very careful. I just wanted you to have something to eat when you got up.”

Kyoko wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. She took the bowl of rice topped with the fried egg and a set of chopsticks and went over to the couch. The egg looked quite a bit like the ones that she’d made for Kuu when he came to Japan. She broke the yolk with her chopsticks. It was a little overdone, but not bad. She nodded and began eating.

Ren sat next to her with just a cup of coffee. “Before you say anything. I ate before you woke up. I had to practice after all. Three eggs, Kyoko. I had to eat three eggs.”

Kyoko smiled at him. “Very substantial. I approve.” She had missed real Japanese breakfast. Almost two straight weeks of nothing but American-style breakfast was more than enough. “It tastes good, Ren.”

She set the chopsticks over the top of the bowl and leaned back. “I don’t actually know why I’m here and not at my apartment. I only vaguely remember that Yashiro and you were at the airport.”

Ren set down his coffee cup and turned to cup Kyoko’s face. He leaned in and kissed her. “You’re here and not at home because I’ve been miserable while you were gone.” She couldn’t look away from his eyes. They were green. He leaned in and kissed her again. “I couldn’t even talk to you. You were angry and I didn’t understand why. You weren’t speaking to me. Then you left to go on location, so I couldn’t even see you.” He pressed his forehead against her shoulder. “You didn’t respond to any of my messages or sms.”

“My phone--”

He put a finger over her lips and shook his head. “You told me. I understand.” He kissed her again. “I need to explain something to you. Kyoko, I--” Ren’s phone rang. And rang. And rang again. He grabbed it and answered. “This isn’t a good time--”

“Kyoko-chan’s late for work. She was supposed to be at a local park at 1:30 to shoot scenes for the drama.”

Ren looked over at the clock. It was already 2pm.

Damn it.

He handed the phone to Kyoko and stood up to go and get dressed. He didn’t have time to put his contacts in, so he’d just have to wear his sunglasses.

Kyoko was putting on her shoes by the door while talking rapidly on her own cell phone. “It wasn’t his fault. I overslept… Yes. I dozed off in the car on the way home. He probably didn’t want to wake me... Yes, I know I probably should have let you pick me up instead of deciding to take a cab… No… I thought I’d sleep on the plane… I’ll be there as soon as possible.” She hung up the phone.

Ren slipped his own shoes on and they were out the door.

 

***

 

Ren stood by the car and watched Kyoko’s shoot. Apparently, this was the only time that worked to get the last couple of scenes needed for the drama before the new year, since Kyoko had to go on location twice for the movie. The scheduling had gone to hell when the director and producers realised that their Visual Kei star had no intention of getting up at 5 am in order to start shooting at 8.

Fuwa Sho was lounging in the shade, talking to his manager.

“Well, look who finally showed up.”

 

Kyoko had finished getting into her costume and makeup, and just walked by him to get into position. She had already apologized to the crew for her tardiness, but no one had been upset with her.

One of the other actresses came up and held out a can. “Coffee? You must have terrible jet lag.”

“Thank you. You have no idea. I didn’t even know where I was when I woke up. For a minute I thought I was still in New York.” Kyoko took a sip and made a face, but took another. He’d have to make her a real cup of coffee, he hated the cans too. Coffee he was good at, unlike eggs.

“I know that you just got back from New York last night, but thank you for coming, Kyoko-san. We’re going to focus on your scenes first so that you can rest. You’re flying to Singapore tomorrow, correct?”

“The day after, I think, I’m not sure. I don’t even know what today is.” Kyoko smiled and put her hand behind her head.

Ren watched as the scene played out. Kyoko had really matured as an actress. The jealousy was palatable, but not as overwhelming as the bored indifference of Natsu or the hatred of Mio.

“She can really act.” Ren turned to look at Takahashi who had come to stand by him at the car.

He nodded. “She definitely has a gift.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I think by the time she’s twenty she’ll be a better actress than you are an actor.”

“Oh, I completely agree with you. She’ll be scary when she’s fully developed her talent.”

 

***

 

Kyoko had finished her scenes and was putting things away in the bag that she always carried. It was still filled with the things she had brought on the plane.

“Kyoko-chan.”

She looked up to see Shoko-san. She may hate Shotaro with the fire of a thousand blazing suns, but she honestly liked his manager. She smiled. “Hello, Shoko-san.”

“I haven’t had a chance to congratulate you yet. I found out that the reason you weren’t available for the last couple of shoots is that you’ve been filming a movie.”

“Yes, thank you.” Kyoko quickly covered a yawn. “I’m sorry, I’m still tired since I only just got in last night. And I’m still on the time there, so it feels like it’s the middle of the night.”

Sho came over to join them. “So sorry for the last minute filming, but we needed to fit it around my schedule. I’m filming a PV in Okinawa the day after tomorrow.” He didn’t sound serious in his apology at all. It all just sounded like bragging.

Kyoko just blinked at him. “I’m too tired to deal with your nonsense.”

“Sho-chan, you should be nice. Kyoko managed to make it even though she obviously has jet lag.”

“So everyone’s been saying. Where did you go anyway that you’d be suffering jet lag?”

“I was in New York filming, and visiting friends.” Sho had a mixed look of fury, jealousy, and disbelief on his face, but Kyoko was too tired to relish in it.

“Have you congratulated her, Sho-chan? Kyoko-chan is starring in a movie, you know.”

“Shoko-san, it’s all right. I don’t need or particularly want his congratulations.” Kyoko picked up her bag. “I’ll be leaving first.” She bowed to Shoko-san.

Sho grabbed her wrist. “A movie?”

“Don’t worry, I’m still not to the point where I can step on your little, empty head until your ego leaks out of your ears.” Kyoko glared at him. “Now can you let me go? I have to pack for my trip to Singapore.” She tugged her arm free and walked away toward where Takahashi-san and Ren were standing by Ren’s car.

“Takahashi-san, can you please take me home?” She turned to Ren who was frowning. “I’m sorry, I know we were in the middle of a conversation when I had to leave. Can we finish it later? When it doesn’t feel like it is three o’clock in the morning.”

Ren’s eyes softened a bit and he patted her shoulder. “Of course. I’ll call you later.”

Kyoko shook her head. “I promised Moko-san that we’d go to dinner tonight. I’ll call you when I’m done with that if it isn’t too late.” Kyoko wasn’t ready for him to blow up the little dream world she’d felt that she’d entered since she got back to Tokyo. The dream world where Ren loved her.

 


	15. Welcome to Singapore

Ren took his seat by the window. He had never had a chance to talk to Kyoko before he had to leave for Singapore. Due to the secrecy surrounding his actual name, there was no way he could fly out with the rest of the cast. He had asked Ogata to give his seat in business class to Kyoko, since she was the only other member of the cast that had been nominated for an award.

Ogata had smiled and nodded. “I don’t think that would cause any problems. I’m sorry to hear that you won’t be travelling with us.”

Ren had shrugged. “I always fly out to my international destinations a day early. I like to take the opportunity to do a little exploring.”

That wasn’t the real reason of course. It was all because of his eyes and name.

The officer at passport control signalled him to step forward and he pulled off his sunglasses before handing over his U.S. passport. “Hizuri Kuon?” The man looked at his picture and then back to him. “Do you dye your hair?”

“Yes. Will it be a problem?”

“You related to Kuu Hizuri?”

“He’s my father.”

The officer nodded and gave him a quick smile before putting the government official mask back on. “Business or Pleasure?”

Kuon smiled. “I always travel for pleasure.”

Stamp. No problem at all. “Enjoy your visit to Singapore.”

 

***

 

The van pulled up to the front of the hotel they were staying at and Kyoko got out. Kyoko looked up. This was amazing. Takahashi paused next to her. There were reporters who were already descending on Director Ogata.

“Do you want to be interviewed right this second, or did you want to stick to your scheduled interviews?”

“Scheduled.”

Takahashi signalled ‘no’ at the Director with one hand and led the way into the hotel, rolling Kyoko’s suitcase with his own travel case slung over his shoulder.

“I wonder how long it will be before you can’t hide that you’re Kyoko just by wearing your day-to-day clothes.”

“That’s a nice way of saying that no one recognizes me because the magic of cosmetics makes me look like a completely different person.”

Takahashi just smiled. He took the key cards for their rooms and started heading to the elevators.

“I’ll be right there, I just have a question for the front desk.” Kyoko approached one of the women working behind the desk. “Hello. I am Mogami Kyoko and I wanted to find out the room number for Hizuri Kuon. I just got in.”

The woman looked her up and down, then typed something on the computer and scrolled a bit. “Mogami Kyoko?” She sighed. “Can I see your ID please?”

She nodded and handed over her passport and waited while she scrutinized it.

The woman handed it back to her. “Room 1821.”

Kyoko gave a small bow. “Thank you.”

 

***

 

Kyoko knocked on the door and waited. She had three hours until the main cast from Dark Moon was to be interviewed, and two hours before she was supposed to be prepped and ready. So that gave her about an hour of free time.

The door opened.

It was not Ren that answered. The stiffness that was usually present in Ren’s shoulders was gone. And his green eyes looked down at her with a smile. “Kyoko?”

“Kuon.”

He reached out and took her hand pulling her into the room. “I was wondering if you’d try to figure out my room without contacting me.”

She clenched her hands in front of her. “Well, people could overhear if I called you and Yashiro-san was very curious about my text messages on the van ride over.”

“Ah. I haven’t told anyone what room I am in. I’ll do that when I show up for the interview.” He paused. “Kyoko, will you say my name again?”

“Kuon?”

Kuon smiled. “Thank you. I hadn’t heard it before. You call me Corn and Ren, but I’ve never heard you say Kuon.” He took one of her hands. “I need to tell you something, but I keep getting interrupted.”

Kyoko tilted her head to the side. “Oh?”

He led her over to the sofa and sat down next to her. “I’ve been wanting to tell you since that night that you had to play Setsu for the breakup. But I never found the right time and then I couldn’t because you were gone.”

Confusion wafted over her, she tried to recall their conversation prior to the argument but couldn’t. What she could remember seemed very normal. At least as Kyoko was concerned. “Was there a problem with the character? I didn’t get an NG sigh, so I had assumed I was doing all right.”

“An NG sigh?”

Kyoko nodded. “Or a look. It’s what you do when my character isn’t good enough but you can’t completely break the scene.”

Kuon smiled, then smiled wider, and then laughed. “I didn’t realise I did that enough for it to warrant a name.”

“I’d like to think that I’m doing better. I don’t get nearly as many NGs anymore while I’m acting.”

“I think I prefer the way you deliver your NGs.”

Kyoko’s brow wrinkled. She absentmindedly wondered if it made her look like her mother. “I don’t remember giving you an NG.”

“You don’t remember flipping me onto my back, undoing my shirt and biting my neck?”

Kyoko bit her lip. She could feel her face warming. “That wasn’t so much an NG as a way to force you back into character. I didn’t want to be disappointed by you.”

Kuon reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I don’t ever want to disappoint you. I made that decision that night. All the parts of me agreed. Ren didn’t want to disappoint you, Kuon didn’t want to disappoint you, Cain didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Kyoko looked up at him. His eyes were shining and gazing down at her with such intensity. With such love that she was confused.

“Why are you acting right now?”

The look in his eyes switched to surprise and confusion. “I’m not.”

“But you were giving me that look. The one I asked you to give me when I had you kiss me. When I asked you to look at me like you love me.”

“I wasn’t acting, Kyoko. I wasn’t acting then and I’m not acting now.”

She stopped breathing.

“I look like I love you because I’m in love with you, Kyoko.”

“You can’t be.” She felt an invisible hand clutch around her heart. “You can’t be.”

“Why not?”

“Because. You’re in love with someone else.”

Kuon knelt in front of her and put his hands on either side of her face and made her look at him. “There was never anyone else. That high school girl I told Bo about? That was _you_.”

“But you told me about her all the way back when we were near the beginning of filming for Dark Moon. I was sure that you hated me.”

He smiled. “For someone who hated love as much as you do, you were very insightful about it. I never would have realised that I loved you if it wasn’t for Bo. That’s why I asked for _your_ help to develop my Katsuki. I needed the girl I wanted to be with but couldn’t be with in order to dial in to those feelings. I never would have passed that acting test if it wasn’t for you.”

Kuon leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “The president made you my protective charm not because I needed to be reminded to eat but because he knew that I might not have come out of the other side of that filming in one piece unless you were there to hold me together. That I would win because the girl that I loved was watching over me.”

He kissed her forehead and drew Kyoko into a tight hug. “I was able to make peace with myself because of you. I realised that you could soothe the anger and hate that I had buried deeper than anything better than all the other things I had tried to keep it in check. He pressed his cheek against hers. She could feel his warm breath as he spoke. “You saved me, Kyoko. How could I not be in love with you?”

Tears were streaming down her face. Her breath hitched on a cry. “But you can’t. I’m too--”

“You are neither plain nor boring. In fact, you are anything but either of those things. You have never been plain or boring. Not when you were six and not now. The Kyoko I know has always been so full of life. And full of love. I hope some of that love can be for me.”

Kuon loved her. Ren loved her. Corn loved her. She was elated, but scared. So scared. It was one thing to love him, but it was another thing to let him love her. She closed her eyes and took an unsteady breath.

“Shh. It’s all right. You don’t have to say anything. Just. I needed you to know. I felt like we kept coming at things from opposite directions and just missing. Everything was just one misunderstanding after another. It took most of the time that you were away and not speaking to me for me to figure out why you got so mad when I apologized to you for leaving that mark on your neck. That’s why I knew I had to tell you.”

Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. Huge sobs shook her whole body and he just held her. Stroked her back and her hair, and whispered that it was all right in her ear. That it’d be all right because he loved her.

 

***

 

Kyoko barely made it to the meeting point for the interview in time. By the time she was calm enough to leave Kuon’s room, more than her self-allotted hour had passed. Her emotions were still tumbling around and not settled at all, but she managed to shower, dress, and get her makeup on.

“Cutting it close?”

Kyoko bowed. “I’m sorry, I lost track of time.”

“She still has one minute.” Yashiro was looking at the time on his phone, cradled protectively in a handkerchief.

“Aren’t you worried about Tsuruga-san?”

“The ridiculously professional, never-late king of punctuality that is Ren?” Yashiro shook his head. “Besides, even if I was, I can’t contact him. He hasn’t even turned on his phone yet.”

The elevator doors behind Kyoko opened and Ren stepped out.

He nodded to Yashiro. “1821.”

“Thank you.” Yashiro pressed some numbers and then closed his phone.

“You don’t tell your manager your room number?” Takahashi sounded aghast.

Ren shook his head. “Not until I’m working again. It’s never posed a problem before.”

“Mogami-san, do not follow this example of Tsuruga-san’s. It’s better if I know where I can find you if something happens.”

Kyoko nodded at Takahashi, even though she was thinking that it wouldn’t have done much good since she’d spent most of the time in Ren’s room.

“Kyoko, are you ready to go? Momose-san and the director are already waiting over there.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Yes!”

Behind her she heard Yashiro whisper to Takahashi, “They didn’t say hello. If they were meeting for the first time in Singapore right here, shouldn’t they have said hello?”

As if proving Yashiro’s theory, Ren greeted Ogata and Momose with a cheery hello. Kyoko commented on how pretty Momose’s dress was.

 

***

 

Since the interview was done as a group, it took slightly longer than the average interview, but since the group had rented out a private dining room for dinner, it didn’t matter that it went over.

Ren pulled out Kyoko’s seat at the restaurant and took the seat next to her. Momose smiled from her place across from Kyoko. Once the rest of the main cast who had made the trip arrived along with their managers and spouses, Director Ogata stood up to give a welcome toast. “I am so happy that we not only managed to surpass the Tsukigomori from the past, but now we’re here at one of the most important award shows in all of Asia for it. And not only was Dark Moon nominated for Best Drama, but Tsuruga-san was nominated for Best Actor and Kyoko-chan for Best Actress in a Supporting Role.”

The sounds of cheers and revelry filled the room.

People were drinking a bit too much, especially Momose-san, since while she couldn’t drink in Japan, it was perfectly legal for her to drink here. Kyoko just sipped her water.

“Are you upset that you’re 23 days too young to drink?” Ren leaned down.

She shook her head. “I’ve had sake before. Even beer. The Okami said I should know what they all tasted like so I could describe them to the customers if they should ask. I never had more than a sip or two though.” She looked up at him. “It’s not like you’re drinking much.”

“I used to though back when I was 14 or 15.”

Kyoko widened her eyes. “Really?”

Ren nodded. “Not what you expected?”

“Well, Yashiro-san does like to say that you’re so mellow now because you’ve already done everything.”

Ren gave her a slightly wicked smile. It was his Emperor of the Night look. She didn’t find it nearly so intimidating anymore. It was more exciting. “Does this mean that since you’re so mellow now, you’re going to become unruly when you’re 20?”

Kyoko blushed. “No.”

“That’s a shame. I’d like to see an unruly Kyoko-chan once or twice.”

She couldn’t look away. Not even if she wanted to. “I need some air.”

Ren stood up and looked down the table at where their managers were sitting. “Takahashi-san, Kyoko is feeling a bit overheated and would like some air. I’m going to walk with her around the gardens outside. I’ll return her shortly.” He bowed.

Takahashi narrowed his eyes. “That’s fine, Tsuruga-san. Are you sure that you’re all right, Mogami-san?”

She nodded as Ren pulled out her chair and helped her to stand. “I just need some air.”

Ren took her hand and linked it through his arm, and the two exited through the garden doors in the dining room.

 

***

 

They walked until they were out of sight from the dining room. Then Ren took her hand and led her a bit further until they reached a koi pond.

“It’s so pretty.”

“Yes, you are.”

Kyoko laughed lightly and looked up at him. “That’s a cheesy, overused line.”

“The best actors can even make even cheesy, overused lines sound good.” Ren brushed her hair behind her ear, pausing. “Yes, you are.”

Kyoko could feel herself blushing. “You can only do it because you’re using your Emperor of the Night smile.”

“All these sighs and smiles I have. Who knew?”

Her heart was beating fast and her breath quickened. “One day I’ll list them all for you.”

“Kyoko, you’re the only one who can see through me. I love you.”

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his very lightly and briefly.

He groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Pulling her tight, he placed one hand on the small of her back and the other along on her cheek, using his thumb to encourage her to open her mouth a little wider. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, running his tongue against hers.

She gasped and pressed back, her hands going around his neck and her fingertips just slightly brushing the ends of his hair. She nibbled and sucked on his lower lip before running her tongue along it. Ren paused, looking in her eyes and then kissed her again.

They lost track of time, kissing in front of the koi pond, but it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. Kyoko eventually pulled away, her hands clinging to Ren’s shoulders. “I feel a little shaky.” Her voice was bubbling with euphoria.

Ren just breathed deeply, pressing his lips to her temple. “I’d carry you back, but I don’t think your manager would be amused. Neither would mine, actually.”

Kyoko leaned against his chest running her hands up his back and settling her cheek against his chest. “Two more minutes. I want to stand here for two more minutes.”

Ren nodded. “Two more minutes.”

 


	16. Cinderella Magic

Kyoko twirled in front of the full length mirror. “I feel like a fairy princess!”

Muse-sama laughed. “I think that was what the president was going for. I have one more thing for you. Now, these don’t have to be returned like the dress and shoes. This is a gift.”

“From the president?”

Muse-sama shook her head. “From Ren. I was told to tell you ‘I know you can’t bring Corn with you, so how about these as a substitute?’ Not that it makes any sense. Why is he always having me pass on nonsensical things?”

Kyoko was looking down in the box that she’d been handed. There were two long dangle earrings in silver, each with an uncut water sapphire hanging from the end. She lightly touched one. “They’re miniature Corns.”

Muse-sama helped her put them in. “It really does complete the look. I wonder if Ren saw the dress before he chose them.”

“You did a good job picking out a dress. I love it.”

“Ah, I can’t take credit for this one. Hizuri Juliena sent it to the president specifically for you to wear to this. Said she was reminded of your fairy prince story.”

 

***

 

Ren’s breath caught in his throat when the elevator doors opened and Kyoko walked out. The dress flowed down from neck to the floor, rippling silver embroidery pooling over gossamer white fabric. Blue and honey-colored flowers accented her figure. Her arms were bare except for a small sapphire bracelet that sat delicately on her wrist and the earrings that he’d given her. The water sapphires glinted in the light. Jelly Woods had lengthened her hair and put it in a high chignon with tendrils escaping.

Ethereal was the only word that came to mind.

The spell was broken when Momose and Oohara rushed over to her.

“My, god, Kyoko-chan, you look amazing!”

“I want your stylist.”

“Who picked out your dress?”

Kyoko blushed. “Hizuri Juliena. I met her in New York when I was there. Apparently she sent this to LME for me because it reminded her of a story I told her about when I was little.” Kyoko looked over at him.

Ren was trying to school his face out of the shock of hearing his mother’s name come out of Kyoko’s mouth.

He made his way over to her, bowed and held out his arm. “It seems we’ll be going in the same car. They decided that since we’re both nominated in our categories that we should walk together.”

Kyoko smiled up at him. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. She linked her arm with his, her fingers sitting delicately on his arm.

He leaned over. “You look beautiful, Kyoko.”

“Thank you.”

He could hear the two women giggling behind him.

 

***

 

Kyoko did a little spin as she entered the lobby. She wobbled and side stepped. Ren was by her side in an instant. She was giddy from the night and from the champagne that they’d all convinced her to have a glass or two of at the after party.

After all, she may not have won, but she did receive a Highly Commended performance and for a new actress, that was an amazing accomplishment. Everyone had wanted her to join in the celebrations, and she was only 22 days from being able to drink legally in Singapore anyway.

“Kyoko, are you all right?”

She nodded and twirled under his arm. “Yes, I’m all right. I feel better than all right.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and steered her in the direction of the elevators. Takahashi was already holding them open and Yashiro was following behind them. When all four were in, the door slid shut.

Kyoko sighed and the three men all looked at her. “I feel like Cinderella when the clock is about to strike midnight. In a few minutes POOF! I’ll just be boring Kyoko again.”

Takahashi was muttering under his breath that he’d never let her have more than a half a glass of champagne on his watch again.

Ren thought she was endearing. “You’ll never be boring, Kyoko.”

Ren walked her to her room while the other men waited at the elevator. They were all on a different floor. “Kyoko, I’m not leaving until I know that you’re inside, please shut the door.”

She pouted. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her, but with both of their managers watching, that was not going to happen. “Fine. I’ll call Muse-sama and tell her that she has to play the role of the evil stepmother and undo all the Cinderella magic.” Kyoko was still muttering about how unfair it all was when the door snicked shut.

 

***

 

Five minutes later he was alone in his room. He set his best actor award on the small table by the sofa and undid his tie. Dark Moon had won two out of the three awards it had been nominated for. It was a monumental feat. Ogata should be proud. They all should be. They were up against some really hard competition and had come out on top.

His thoughts wandered back to Kyoko. His mother had outdone herself. She really made Kyoko look like a fairy princess. Even the back of the gown was cut in a way that it resembled wings. No wonder Kyoko didn’t want to take it off.

He’d have to have a picture of her in that dress framed as a gift. Maybe as part of her birthday present.

A light knock on the door caught his attention. He looked through the peephole and standing there in said pretty dress was Kyoko.

He opened the door. “Kyoko, are you all right?” He pulled her into the room just in case someone was coming up the elevator and shut the door.

“I can’t remember Muse-sama’s room number. And I can’t undo the dress myself. And…”

“And?”

Kyoko stared at him. “And I never got a good night kiss. Tonight has been like a fairytale. It seems wrong that I don’t get a goodnight kiss.”

He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. “There. A goodnight kiss.”

She wrinkled her nose and pouted again. “That doesn’t count.”

“No?” He took her hand in his and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist where her pulse was. Her breath hitched. “How about that? Does that count?”

She shook her head.

“Hmm.” He set the hand he was holding on his shoulder and held her by the waist. He pressed kisses to her forehead and against her eyelids and along both cheeks. “How about those?”

Kyoko took a deep breath. “No.”

His own heart was starting to beat fast. This could become a dangerous game. He slipped his hand from her hip to her back, his fingers brushing the soft, warm skin where the teardrop cutout was. He kissed the corner of her mouth.

He pulled back to look at her face. Her eyes were half closed and she’d parted her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. It was his undoing.

He bent down and claimed her lips with his. She parted her lips and invited him to deepen the kiss immediately. He played and teased, his tongue running over hers, pushing against it. He broke away from her mouth and pressed a series of kisses down her throat and then back up until he pressed his lips against the soft skin behind her ear.

Kyoko moaned. The fingers she had tangled in his hair tightened and she crushed the fabric of his shirt at his waist with her other hand. “Kuon.”

He could feel his control slipping away with the sound of his name on her lips. He backed up until he felt the edge of the bed behind his knees and tumbled them down so that he ended up on top of her. He pushed the fabric of the skirt up, running a hand along the skin of her leg and thigh as he teased her earlobe with his tongue and teeth. “Kyoko.”

She was breathing heavy and a little moan escaped. He pushed himself up onto his free elbow so he could look at her. She looked very well kissed. Her lips were damp and a little swollen. The look in her eyes was intense. He wasn’t sure of everything that he saw, but he definitely saw desire.

He took his hand from her thigh and slid it underneath her, his fingers looking for the catch for the top part of the dress: He found it, but couldn’t get it undone. He cursed under his breath.

She ran her hands up his chest and gave a little push until they were both on their sides. He looked over her shoulder and was finally able to undo the clasp.

The pause caused by the struggle with the clasp cooled his desire somewhat, and he collapsed onto his back onto the bed.

“Kuon, are you all right? You look--”

“Like I almost took advantage of you while you were slightly inebriated?”

“I was going to say frustrated.”

He opened one eye to look at her. Her face was directly over his, little wisps of hair framing her face. “I’m that too.”

He wondered if she would have stopped him. She couldn’t possibly have wanted things to go this far. She’d just asked for a goodnight kiss and Jelly Woods’ room number.

He closed his eyes again and started breathing evenly, trying to calm his racing heart. In a minute he’d get up and make sure that she got back to her room all right.

Soft lips started kissing his jaw, slowly making their way to his ear and the soft spot just behind. She was too quick a study. He groaned and sat up.

“Kyoko, I am doing everything I can not to take that dress off you the rest of the way.”

“I’m sorry. I thought…” She trailed off.

He wasn’t sure he could handle whatever she was going to say so he just laid back down.

He felt her get off the bed. Then some rummaging. He wasn’t sure what she was doing, but at least she wasn’t trying to tear away his last modicum of self-control.

“Kuon?” Her voice was soft and unsure.

“What is it, Kyoko?”

“I want to stay here.”

He took it back. She really was testing him.

“Please?”

He needed to bundle her off to her own room. He sat up. Kyoko’s dress was a puddle of silver and white and blue flowers on the floor and Kyoko was dressed in a light robe.

“I remembered that I’d found a robe in one of the drawers in my suite. I think they put it in all of our rooms. So I went and found yours.”

Kuon swallowed.

“I know you’re against it. But we don’t have to do anything at all. And I promise that I will do my best not to sleep harass you again. I’m just not ready for tonight to end.”

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. “Only for a few hours. I’m taking you back to your room before the sun rises.”

She smiled and climbed up onto the bed and got under the covers. At least she was keeping the robe on.

He shook his head and stood up. He took off his shirt and his belt and tossed them onto the floor and then climbed in after her.

If anyone could see his hotel room right at that moment, with theirs clothes strewn about, it definitely wouldn’t have looked like all they were doing was going to sleep for a couple of hours. He sighed and pulled her into his arms. “I’m powerless against you.”

Her fingers danced over his chest, as if she was drawing something. She stopped and dropped a kiss over his heart before settling her head on his chest.

“What was that?”

“You said you’re powerless. That was magic to give you strength.”

_Have the girl you love cast her magic on it_ , indeed.

He kissed her temple, but didn’t say anything. Just held her tight and closed his eyes.

 

***

 

The beeping of his phone woke him. Kyoko had rolled over to face the other direction. He looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were still closed and she was sleep.

Picking up his phone he he answered it in a whisper. “Hello, Yashiro?”

There was a pause and the phone crackled then a sigh. “She’s with you.” It wasn’t a question.

Ren looked at the clock. It was only half past 3. It had only been two hours since they had gotten back to the hotel. They’d fallen asleep maybe an hour ago.

“What?”

“Miss Woods contacted me since she didn’t know Kyoko-chan’s manager’s number. When Kyoko-chan never called her, she stopped by the room with her key thinking that maybe Kyoko-chan had fallen asleep, but Kyoko-chan wasn’t there.”

“Yes, she’s here.” He was still whispering. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. “She’s sleeping.”

“In your hotel room?”

Ren rubbed his eyes while trying to think of a way to spin this particular situation. There wasn’t one. “I was going to make her go back to her room before anyone was up. No one was supposed to find out.”

Yashiro sighed again. “Wake her up. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes to take her back to her room.” He paused. “And Ren?”

“Yes?”

“Congratulations. But next time pick a better time.”

“Nothing hap--”

“I’m sure. Fifteen minutes.”

When he exited the bathroom, Kyoko was sitting up in bed and lifting her hand to rub her eyes.

He held a hand out. “Don’t rub your eyes. You’re makeup is only slightly smudged.”

She nodded. “I should wash my face.”

“It can wait until you’re back in your room. Yashiro will be here in fifteen minutes.”

Kyoko gaped at him.

“Miss Woods called him when she couldn’t find you. He hasn’t contacted your manager, and it’d be better for me, if he didn’t. So we need to get you back to your room now rather than later.” He paused. “And as charming a sight as you make right now with the sleeve of your robe slipping off your shoulder, I think you need to put the dress back on.”

Kyoko slid out of the bed. She was obviously still half asleep. She turned her back and let the robe fall onto the floor. He should turn around until she needed help, but the bare expanse of her back held him transfixed. He’d known that there was no way she could have worn a bra in that dress. He followed the line of her spine from the gentle curve of her neck down to the curve of her buttocks, which were covered in soft white underwear. He never wanted anyone else to ever see this, though he knew eventually, if she stayed in the business, he might have to put up with it.

She stepped back into the dress and pulled it up past her hips until she was able to slide her arms back through. She looked over her shoulder at him and his breath caught in his throat.

“You are beautiful, Kyoko.”

She smiled. “Can you help?”

He nodded and stepped behind her, finding the zipper and pulling it up, then hooking the clasp of the teardrop back. He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. “Stay there.”

He went into the bathroom and picked up his comb. “I should be able to straighten up your hair a bit before Yashiro gets here.”

“Was it important that my hair looked all right?”

He nodded. “Because if someone saw… I want your reputation to stay intact.”

She lifted her chin. She was looking particularly stubborn about something.

He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t look at me that way. I’m not letting someone tarnish your reputation because I’m weak-willed when you ask me to do irresponsible things, like stay in my hotel room.”

The knock on the door came slightly before their fifteen minutes were up. Appearances were everything now.

Ren opened the door. “Yashiro.” He smiled his gentleman’s smile and let the man in. “She’s fine. All in one piece.”

Kyoko was folding the robe she had been wearing and set it on the dresser. She gave Yashiro a happy smile.

Yashiro took a step back. “No. Not you too. Don’t follow Ren’s example with that pleasant smile that has diabolical undertones!”

Kyoko frowned, and when she smiled again it was her usual smile. “I’m sorry Yashiro-san. I’ll be ready to leave in one minute. I just need to tell Ren something really quick.”

“All right.”

Kyoko walked over to Ren, her hand holding up one edge of her dress as she walked across the carpet in her bare feet. She put her other hand on his chest and stood on her toes. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and whispered “I love you, too.” Then a little louder she said, “Thank you for all your help.”

Before he had a chance to react, she had walked out of the room. Yashiro gave him a curious glance but followed her, shutting the door behind them.

 

***

 

When he woke up late the next morning there was a message on his phone from Yashiro. “Our flight got bumped earlier. We’ve already left for the airport. See you tomorrow.”

So there was no chance to see Kyoko before she left Singapore. Did she really love him? He wouldn’t get a chance to ask her until he’d made it back to Tokyo, and his plane didn’t leave until midnight. He’d arrive in Tokyo tomorrow morning. It wasn’t a question he wanted answered with a phone call or a text.

He looked over at the award that was still sitting on the table where he’d put it last night. He had a bad feeling about what his schedule would look like when he returned to Tokyo.

 


	17. Love Me Member Number 4

Yashiro was waiting for him at the airport, because of course he was. “Good flight?”

Ren nodded and kept walking as Yashiro fell into step next to him. “I take it that I have a very full day today since instead of meeting at noon, you’re here.”

“I hope you slept on the plane. We have to go straight to a studio for an interview that will be aired tonight. Then you have an appearance on a midday talk show with Director Ogata. I had to shift around the originally planned interview to after that. The shoot for this afternoon has been moved to tomorrow.”

“Straight to business, I see.”

“As always.” Yashiro’s voice dropped. “You might be asked about Kyoko-chan during the interviews. The picture of you lifting her up in a hug after you won has been in all the papers, and is circulating online. It’s causing quite the buzz. Especially since Momose-san mentioned that the two of you were close during the filming when she was interviewed about Dark Moon’s and your win.”

Ren took a deep breath. “I don’t know what I can say about Kyoko.”

“Stick to what you usually do when you’re linked to an actress?”

“Deny, deny, deny?” Ren stopped and looked at him. “I don’t know if I feel comfortable with a flat out denial of we’re just friends and co-workers.”

Yashiro nodded. “And you haven’t had a chance to speak with Kyoko-chan yet?”

He shook his head and headed for his car. He stuck his bag in the trunk and got in behind the steering wheel. His hands grabbed the wheel firmly. He took a deep breath. “Which studio?”

 

***

 

“He’s not answering any questions about his personal relationship with Kyoko-san, so tell your interviewer to not ask.” Yashiro was arguing with the producer of the program Ren was appearing on.

“We can’t just not ask. Everyone is buzzing about the awards and that picture.”

Yashiro just shook his head. “They were both excited for Ren’s win. That’s all. He’s been mentoring her since she came into the industry.”

“That’s not going to get us ratings.”

“And that isn’t our problem. If you can’t comply with this request, I’ll cancel the interview and make it with a different show who will. There’s plenty to ask about in regards to the awards and what he is planning on working on next. You can even ask him about Kyoko-san on a professional level. What does he think of her getting a Highly Commended? Did he think that she should have won? Is he looking forward to the development of her career?”

“But not about his personal relationship with her?”

“No. After the issues that he had with Setsuka Heel this fall, Ren has decided to not make any statements about his personal life for the time being.”

Ren had to commend Yashiro for the quick thinking he was doing. They hadn’t discussed how he’d handle the situation beyond the fact that Ren wasn’t going to answer any questions about her at all.

“So you’re telling me that even if he’s asked point blank--”

“Your interviewer will get “I’m sorry, I don’t want to talk about any personal relationships that the press has decided I’m having.”

The producer crossed his arms and huffed. “Fine.” He walked away toward where the reporter he was going to interview with was standing.

 

***

 

Kyoko and Kanae were watching Ren’s interview in the Love Me department. Chiori joined them. “Is he talking about the ATAs?”

Kanae nodded. “They wasted time talking about how beautiful Singapore is.”

Kyoko laughed. “It was pretty there.”

Chiori gave her a look. “And why aren’t they interviewing you? You got a Highly Commended. That’s like runner up.”

“Honestly, I don’t have a fanbase like Ren does. I’ll just have to survive without every single talk show trying to get my interview.”

“That’s amazing, Ren-san. To think that someone from Japan hasn’t won the award in years. You must be quite proud.”

Ren smiled. “I am. Not only did I win, but Dark Moon won for best Drama and Kyoko-san received a Highly Commended for her performance as Mio.”

“Her performance was very good. It would have been great if Dark Moon could have swept its awards. She must be disappointed.”

He shook his head. “Not at all. Kyoko-san was tremendously pleased with the acknowledgement of her work.”

Kanae huffed. “Yes, I’m sure that’s exactly what you said, Kyoko-chan. ‘I am tremendously pleased with the acknowledgement of my work.’”

Chiori laughed. “It really doesn’t sound like her at all. I’m sure it was something involving much bowing and being completely flustered.”

They quieted as the reporter asked her next question. “I know I’m not supposed to be asking, but I just can’t help myself. There was a picture taken backstage after you won your award.” The picture in question flashed on the screen before going to the top right in an inset. “What were the thoughts going through your head.”

Ren seemed to think for a minute, and when he answered his smile definitely was one of his fake gentleman’s smiles. “I was in shock, really. It was a tremendous honor to win and I wanted to celebrate with my friend and co-star.”

“I’d much rather know what Kyoko was thinking being lifted up in the air and spun around like that,” Kanae said.

“He doesn’t seem the type to do such a thing, does he?”

“Well, I think that’s why the picture is so sensational. He’s usually the epitome of a reserved Japanese man.” Kanae poked Kyoko in the side. “Well, are you going to tell us?”

“I was just really happy for him.”

“Bo-oring.” Chiori turned her attention back to the interview but Kanae narrowed her eyes and gave Kyoko a hard stare. Kyoko was definitely hiding something.

 

***

 

Yashiro and Takahashi had been waiting for him after his last interview of the day, and that is how Ren found himself in a quiet corner of a restaurant eating dinner with the two men. Usually, Yashiro and he would grab a quick bite at one of the studio cafeterias, but Yashiro had said that Takahashi had requested this.

Ren didn’t know what to expect. Takashashi took his responsibility as Kyoko’s manager extremely seriously, and he knew that if he had found out about what had happened after the awards ceremony, he’d be giving another apology.

But nothing was mentioned. The talk was all very mundane until about a third of their way through the meal.

“I don’t know if you know why I am a Love Me member.” Takahashi put his chopsticks down.

Ren did as well. “No. I never asked.”

“Well, I’ll admit that I looked into your history, but I only found out about a few modelling shoots that you’d done when you were seventeen.”

Takahashi nodded at Yashiro. “That was when I was still going by my real name, like Mogami-san. Originally, I didn’t have a manager. One of the models I worked with suggested I use a stage name that was a little flashier since I was trying to do runway work.”

He sighed. “In fact, I never had a manager. I was never so in demand that I needed one. I just worked through an agency. Not LME, however. Akatoki, actually.” He took a drink of his beer. “Anyway, back to how I came to be a Love Me member.”

Ren held out a hand. “You don’t need to tell us.”

“There’s a reason I decided to explain this to the two of you, so please.”

Ren gave a short bow. “Please, continue.”

“A few years ago, I got involved with another model. She was my senior at Akatoki and we ended up doing a lot of shoots and runway work together. Everything was fine for a while, but, the thing is, she was married.

“It didn’t bother me at the time, that I was sharing her with her husband. He traveled and she traveled, they didn’t see much of each other, so really, it was like he wasn’t even there.”

Both Yashiro and Ren were just staring at him.

“Then it came out that she was having an affair. She was the more well-known of the two of us, so when she said that I had been stalking her and blackmailed her into a relationship, the story stuck. She just wanted to save her career and her marriage. I became persona non grata in the modelling world. I couldn’t get any work and my whole life evaporated.

“She eventually apologized, but by that point it didn’t matter anymore. I was really bitter.

“I tried going to college, but it wasn’t for me. I really enjoyed show business, but I didn’t want to model anymore.

“That’s when the president found me. He offered me another chance with LME as a manager, but told me that I’d have to go through training first in the Love Me department until ‘I regained the love and joy of youth again’. Whatever that means. And he assigned me to Mogami-san.”

There wasn’t anything to say, so they didn’t say anything. Eventually, Takahashi started to speak again. “I didn’t realise why he had picked Mogami-san for me. I personally thought that she should have been assigned a manager with a bit more experience. It was obvious that she was quickly becoming an in demand actress. And then you returned from your filming. When I saw the look on your face that first time in the hallway, I understood immediately.

“I was assigned to Mogami-san because of you, Tsuruga-san.”

Ren rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “It makes sense now.”

Takahashi nodded. “She has a shot at a very good career. Better than my shot ever was. But she’s entangled with her senior in the agency, who has more star power and can crush her career with a few poorly chosen words spoken at the wrong time.”

He held up his hand. “Please don’t think that I am of the opinion that you would do to Mogami-san what was done to me. I admit that I may have thought that at first, but I no longer believe that.”

“But we are in an industry where it isn’t just us.” Ren folded his hands on the table.

“Yes. You, especially, have a lot of attention focused on you. So when, and I know it is when and not an if, she goes to your apartment, whether I am made aware of it or not, I wanted to extract a promise from the two of you.”

Ren leaned forward. “What is it?”

“That you make sure, to the best of your abilities, that she is not followed, photographed, or seen physically entering or exiting your personal apartment. That you will protect her reputation as well or better than you do your own, until she has made enough of a name for herself that it won’t cause so much harm that she and her career cannot recover. That, should the two of you end things, you will do so quietly in a manner that will not make the public choose between her and you, the industry’s current biggest young star.”

“Of course.” Ren didn’t even want to think of ending things with Kyoko. They hadn’t even truly begun yet.

“Thank you, Tsuruga-san.” He looked over at Yashiro. “Well? Do I have his manager’s word as well?”

 

Yashiro nodded. “Of course.”

“Thank you, Yashiro-san.” Takahashi stood and bowed. “I should be going. Please enjoy the rest of your meal. The bill has already been taken care of.”

 

***

 

Kyoko fidgeted. “I’ve never had my makeup done for just an interview before.”

“Well, this isn’t a group promotion on a quiz show or variety show for your drama. This is a personal interview where you are the main focus. Be able to insert any of the projects that you are currently in into the conversation, if possible.”

Kyoko nodded. “And what if they ask me about that picture like they did Ren yesterday?”

Takahashi smiled at her. “You tell the truth. That he is your dear senpai who has done so much for you since you came into the industry, and you wanted to share his joy at his win.”

Kyoko nodded. “I think I can do that.”

Takahashi leaned forward. “Everything you do in this industry is an act. If you don’t think that Mogami Kyoko can do it, then think of yourself as ‘Kyoko! The up-and-coming young star of the entertainment industry!’ She can handle any interview with charm and good cheer.”

Kyoko laughed. “So when in doubt, go into character as myself.”

“Ah, but as yourself brimming with confidence that the public loves you.”

 

***

 

“She is utterly charming.” The president was watching the interview on the TV they kept tuned to things that their current talents were in. Since Kyoko was part of the LME family that had just performed well at the ATAs, her interview was given priority. Sawara-san was watching with him.

“She was well prepared. I’ll admit to being worried. She can be incredibly volatile.”

“Takahashi-san is turning out to be a decent manager.”

“Will you be putting him into the management pool?”

The president shrugged. “Well, that depends on a few things. For now I’ll leave her in his care. I think switching managers at this point in her career could do more damage than good.”

“Even for a more experienced one?”

“Yes. He knows the basics, but I think the two of them learning the nitty gritty together will be for the best.” The president looked up. “Ah, Ren, we’re watching Kyoko-chan’s interview.”

The girl on the screen was laughing. “He’s my very dear senpai. He’s done so much for me and I just wanted to share in the joy of his win.”

Yashiro scoffed. “Her manager wrote that line.”

“Better than getting flustered on the question,” Sawara-san commented.

The interviewer continued. “You can’t tell me that you have no feelings for Tsuruga-san at all! I just won’t believe it.”

Kyoko was very pretty when she blushed, and she looked down for just the right amount of time before looking back at the interviewer. “Ah, yes, well, what young woman isn’t infatuated with Tsuruga-san? I am just lucky that I get to work with him.”

“Will you be working with him again?”

“We currently aren’t on a project together, but I hope that I’ll have the chance again someday. He’s an absolutely amazing actor.”

The president turned to Ren. “Ren, did I tell you that I have found roles for you and Kyoko-chan on a midday love drama?”

“I’m sorry, president, I don’t have time for that.” Ren’s smile was practically sparkling.

 

 


	18. Dealing with the Pasts

Kyoko stood in her dressing room and took a deep breath. The shoot for the commercial was going longer than she’d have liked. She was finally starting to understand Ren’s comment about being a sprinter. She could feel the edges of her character unravelling from having it on for too long.

A knock on the door had her look up. “Come in.” It could be one of the other girls who needed to grab something or change.

It wasn’t.

Ren turned the lock and went over to her in two long strides. “You are very pretty when you blush. Even when it’s an act.”

Kyoko looked up at him and tilted her head to the side in a silent question.

He leaned in close. “I know for a fact that you aren’t just infatuated with me.” He ran his finger down the curve of her cheek. “I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to hear you say it again, Kyoko. So I stole one.” He kissed her cheek. “Tell me again.”

She sucked in a quick breath. “I love you.”

He gave her a quick but deep kiss. “Good.” And a quick press of his lips to her forehead. “Back to work for the both of us.”

He left just as quickly as he’d come in. Kyoko’s head was spinning, but she definitely felt that she had renewed her vigor. The exhaustion from earlier had vanished.

 

***

 

“Onee-san!!” Maria came running down the hall at full speed. “It’s time for the second annual Happy Grateful Party!”

“Already?”

Maria nodded. “I already have all sorts of ideas. Will you listen?”

“Of course!”

“You’ll be hosting it with me this year again, right?”

“Right!”

“We should get to work. Right now.”

Kyoko put her hands together and bowed. “I’m sorry, Maria-chan. I can’t right now, I have to go and film a Bo’s corner. But, I’ll be finished at seven and I’ll head straight over to help. Is that all right?”

Maria pouted. “I guess. But you have to promise. Uncle Long Legs wanted our budget by the end of the week! I’ll do as much work on the plans as I can in the meantime.” She ran off down the hallway probably to get back to work.

“Happy Grateful Party?” Takahashi was walking with her to the car park.

“Instead of having a birthday party for herself, Maria and I will throw a party for all the people that we are thankful for this year. You’ll be invited, of course. So I will hope that you can come.”

“And when is this party?”

“December 24th. It’s a very important day for Maria.”

 

***

 

_Dinner? ( っ˘ڡ˘ς)_

Kyoko opened her phone and frowned. She would have really liked to see Ren, but helping Maria with the Happy Grateful party was more important at the moment.

_( シ. .)シ I’m so sorry. I already promised Maria that I would help with the planning of this year’s Happy Grateful Party tonight after I finish at TBM._

Her phone beeped. _And I was hoping that you’d make me something tonight. (╯_╰)_

_Promise me you’ll still eat something though!_

Fifteen minutes later she received an email through SMS with a picture of Ren posing with a convenience store omusubi.

Maria looked over her shoulder. She had just arrived at the president’s residence, and they were sitting down with sketchpad and paper writing down all their ideas and an invitation list. “Why did Ren-sama send you a picture of an omusubi?”

“Because he wanted to annoy me.” Kyoko was glaring at the phone.

“I thought you liiiiked Ren-sama?”

Kyoko turned and smiled at Maria. “I though _you_ liked Ren-san?”

Maria sighed happily. “Older men really are better.”

Kyoko laughed. “Would you be mad if I did like Ren-san? I know about all your tricks to scare women away from him.”

Maria shook her head. “If it’s Onee-san than it is all right. But only because it is you. I got mad at him when I found out that he was dating that model.”

“Setsuka Heel?”

Maria nodded. “I didn’t speak to Ren-sama for a whole month.”

“Poor Ren-san. He must have been devastated.”

“He was.” Maria wrote down a couple more names on her list. “He apologized and gave me a rose, though it wasn’t as pretty as the one that he gave you.”

Kyoko rolled Princess Rosa between her fingers. “Well, not every rose can be as majestic as Queen Rosa, but I’m sure it was still quite pretty.”

“It was definitely adequate. So I forgave him.”

Kyoko looked up. Sebastian was in the doorway, letting her know that the president had returned and was waiting to speak to her. She excused herself and went to his office.

“President, I wanted to ask you about something.”

“What is it, Kyoko-chan?”

“Would it cause any problems if I invited Kuu-san and Juliena-san to be my guests at the Happy Grateful Party? It is unlikely that they will come, but on the off chance that they do, I wanted to be sure that I wouldn’t be causing any difficulties with anyone.”

“Have you spoken to anyone else about wanting to invite them?”

Kyoko shook her head.

The president smiled. “It it your party as well as Maria’s party, and if you want to invite them because you are grateful to them, then I see no reason why you shouldn’t. Any trouble that arises from their potential presence is not for you to worry about.”

 

***

 

It took three days, but Ren finally got Kyoko back to himself for a few hours. Their free time rarely overlapped during the days anymore, and in the evenings she’d been helping Maria plan their party. He’d only been able to corner her in the Love Me offices once since his stealth attack in the dressing room. Now, though, she was behind the kitchen counter peeling and chopping a variety of vegetable. Her movements were always so efficient and graceful, he liked watching her cook.

“Ren?”

He lifted one brow in a silent question. In reply she pointed at his eyes. “I feel like I’ll be less likely to make a mistake if I go by your eye color.”

“Ah.” It made sense and was a good policy even if he really liked the way his real name sounded when she said it.

“I might have done a thing that will make you angry at me.”

He was honestly curious now. “Did you do this thing on purpose?”

She nodded.

“Knowing that it might make me angry at you?”

She hung her head and focused on chopping the rest of the vegetables for the hot pot. “Yes.”

“Kyoko, what did you do? You didn’t do something insane like invite Fuwa to yours and Maria’s Happy Grateful Party.”

She shook her head. “No. I invited your parents.” The words all came out in a rush. She put the last of the vegetables in the pot to start simmering.

“Kuu and Juliena? You invited them to your party?”

She rounded the kitchen counter and went over to where he was sitting. She looked absolutely miserable. “I did. I wanted to invite all the people that I was grateful to, and I was really grateful to the both of them.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. “I’m not mad.” He brushed her hair away from her face. “It’s true that I don’t talk to them, but it’s not because I hate them or am mad at them.” He took a deep breath. “I was broken when I left the States. The president helped me to run away. The only way to fix me was to turn me into Tsuruga Ren and give me a goal. To become a better actor than my father.”

“You were broken?”

He nodded. He didn’t know how to explain things and struggled to find the words.

“Because you felt responsible for someone dying. You felt as if you murdered them, didn’t you?”

He looked at her, shocked. “How…”

“The “landmine” that Murasame-san stepped on wasn’t Cain Heel’s mixed blood. You attacked him because he called you a “cold blooded murderer.” It didn’t take me long to figure it out.”

He leaned his head against her shoulder. “I should have known. You saw through me even then.”

She stroked the back of his head. “You don’t have to tell me. It’s all right. I decided to love you regardless.”

He shook his head. “When I was a teenager, I got bullied a lot for my Japanese and Russian blood. I had this friend, Rick, who was older than me who used to try and encourage me to stand up to them.” Ren paused and sucked in a deep breath. “One day I snapped and fought the men who were bullying me. They weren’t expecting me to know any martial arts and I really hurt them. My fists were covered in blood. Rick saw and came over to try and talk me down, but the leader ran off and I chased after him when he pushed Rick’s girlfriend down. Rick chased after me across a busy street and got hit by a car.”

He wrapped his arms around Kyoko and pulled her as close as he could. “There was blood everywhere. He died before the ambulance even arrived. Tina, his girlfriend, blamed me. Screamed at me that I was a murderer as she held Rick while he died and I just stood there.” She stroked his back but didn’t move away.

“I had so much anger, self-hate, and pain that I just… I stopped functioning. I drank and smoked and completely shut my parents out. I shut everyone out. And that’s when the president came.”

Now the story had come full circle. He didn’t pull away. He couldn’t bear to see how Kyoko would look at him. She just stayed there, holding him and not saying a thing. When she did finally speak her voice was soft and gentle.

“Ren… Kuon.” She didn’t try to get him to look at her. He could feel her press his lips to the top of his head. “I love you.”

He could feel the last vestiges of the pain that was holding him back fade away. He still missed Rick, but he had decided that he needed Kyoko to overcome his anger as Kuon. And now that she knew… His arms tightened around her.

“I won’t leave. I promise. Well, eventually I’ll have to go back to my own apartment.”

He pulled her down until she was on his lap. “But that’s not for a while yet.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and Ren breathed in her scent and settled his head against her shoulder.

 

***

 

“Kyoko-chan hasn’t lived here for months. I’m surprised that she didn’t tell you.” The Okami of Darumaya bowed and returned to her business.

Sho walked out of the shop and onto the sidewalk. He put his disguise back on and started the walk to where he’d left his car and driver and Shoko. He really should get his license and a flashier car than that Tsuruga Ren’s. Like the Porsche that just drove by, but in red. Or black. He whipped around. That was Tsuruga’s Porsche! So the Okami had lied to him about Kyoko living there.

The Porsche parked a bit down the street and Tsuruga in a hat and sunglasses got out and went around the car to open the passenger side door. It didn’t make sense that Tsuruga would treat a no one like Kyoko like that, but it was indeed Kyoko that got out of the car.

He’d just wait until Kyoko went inside of Darumaya and then go back and call the woman out. He pressed himself against the wall so they wouldn’t see him.

The Okami came out of the restaurant and Kyoko jogged over to her. She bowed, because of course Kyoko would bow like an idiot just because someone called for her. Kyoko was nodding and then she bowed again before heading back to the Porsche.

The stupid girl must have forgotten something. Except that she walked around the Porsche and Tsuruga put his hand on her back as they walked across the street and through a door.

Shotaro waited for the Okami to go back inside and then jogged over to the door that they’d gone through. It was probably a restaurant or something. But when he got there, there was just an intercom with a little sign that read “Mogami” under it. It was an apartment. It was Kyoko’s apartment. And Tsuruga Ren had gone inside with her.

Rage overcame all of Sho’s thought processes and he pressed the buzzer button over and over again. He could hear someone curse and the door flew open.

Sho was face to face with a very annoyed looking Tsuruga Ren.

 

***

 

“Ren?” Kyoko came down the stairs. She poked her head around his back. “Sho?!”

“What are you doing here?” Ren clenched his hand into a fist. He vaguely heard Kyoko running back upstairs.

“I should be asking you that! What are you doing with Kyoko?”

“I don’t see how that is any business of yours. In fact, I don’t see how anything that Kyoko does or the people she sees or what she thinks or says is any of your business. And yet you keep trying to make it your business.” Ren leaned over him. “No doubt you decided to come and be a pest because you saw something that Kyoko has done that has infuriated you again.”

Sho glared at him.

Ren stepped forward and Sho backed up toward the wall. “What was it this time? Kyoko’s interview where she pretended to be infatuated with me? The picture of us together at the awards show in Singapore? Maybe it was just the fact that you’d never looked at Kyoko with more than disdain and there she was, plastered on your television looking more beautiful than you’d ever seen her before.”

Ren shook his head. “So the question isn’t what I am doing with Kyoko, but what do you want of her?”

Sho’s eyes narrowed. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet. “Why are you calling her just Kyoko?”

“Because using your lover’s first name is what one does.”

Sho’s fist flew at Ren’s face faster than he expected and hit him straight in the jaw.

Ren retaliated by grabbing Sho’s shirt and picking him off the ground and slammed him into the wall of the stairwell.

Kyoko shrieked. “STOP!”

No one moved. Ren didn’t release Sho, and Sho stopped struggling. The sounds of heels clicking along the sidewalk at a fast pace could be heard.

“Sho!” Shoko-san came to a stop in front of the doorway. “What is going on?!”

Ren’s fist opened and he dropped Sho. “I didn’t appreciate being punched.”

“Punched? Sho, what have you done?!” She looked around the two men. “Kyoko-chan? What happened?”

Ren answered. “Keep a tighter leash on him. He acts like a rabid dog whenever he perceives Kyoko having done a thing that he doesn’t approve of.” He leaned in close to Sho. “She doesn’t belong to you anymore.” Ren turned and started up the stairs.

“She doesn’t belong to you either!” Sho yelled.

He paused and turned around. “You’re right. She doesn’t belong to anyone but herself. She could tell me to leave right this second, and I would.” He was standing right next to Kyoko on the stairs when he said it. Her eyes were wide. He pressed his forehead to hers. “I’m fine. Ice?”

She answered mechanically. “In the freezer.” She didn’t tell him to leave. He walked past her and into her apartment. He could just make out Kyoko telling Shoko-san what happened. That Sho had punched him and he’d picked him up before she could yell at them to stop.

He pressed a cloth filled with ice to the side of his face. It was going to be tender tomorrow, but he was more worried about visible bruising.

The door clicked shut, and he could hear Kyoko walk over to him and kneel down in front of him. She took the ice off his face and delicately touched where Sho had punched him. “You shouldn’t have goaded him like that.” She looked down. “Saying those things.”

“Is anything that I said untrue?”

Kyoko looked at him. “You called me your lover.”

He wrapped his hand around the back of her head and gingerly touched her lips with his own. “I love you. I want you. I can’t think of a more appropriate word. A word like ‘girlfriend’, it doesn’t fit. It’s a term I’d use to describe it to the media, but here,” he placed his hand over his heart, “girlfriend is inadequate and superficial. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I should have been more circumspect.”

Kyoko leaned back. She could feel herself blushing. “How much do you care if your face smells tonight?”

“If my face smells?”

She went into the other room and when she came out she was carrying a small tub. She opened it and dipped two fingers in before applying it to the spot where Sho had punched him.

“That smells foul. It’s not one of Maria-chan’s black magic voodoo medicines is it?”

Kyoko shook her head. “I received it from Uesugi-sensei while I was training. It helps bruising go down more quickly by increasing blood flow to the area. It smells horrible, but if Sho still punches like a girl, the bruise should be completely gone in a couple of days if not by tomorrow night.”

 

***

 

Shoko sighed. Sho had turned into a full on Deva King as soon as they had gotten into the car. She didn’t find out what had happened until they had gotten back to her apartment.

It was her worst fear. Sho told her that Tsuruga had called Kyoko his lover.

She always knew that it was going to be a race to the finish line between those two. She had just wished that she’d have managed to get Sho over his middle school behavior before anything had happened with Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga.

She sighed again and looked at Sho. She needed to fix this sooner rather than later. He had a single that was releasing any day now. In the past, she had always just encouraged him to see Kyoko-chan, but that wasn’t a good idea any longer. First he managed to anger Kyoko-chan’s manager, and now her boyfriend.

Maybe it would be a flash in the pan relationship and by Valentine's they’d have called it quits. Not that it did her any good right now.

 

***

 

Ren was lightly touching his face when the door of his apartment opened the next morning.

“I brought a breakfast even Kyoko-chan would--” Yashiro stopped short. “What happened to your face? _**Your Face**_?!”

Ren winced and stopped poking at it. “Unfortunately, it looks worse than it is.”

Yashiro had collapsed into a nearby chair. “That doesn’t tell me anything.”

“I got into a fight last night.”

Yashiro groaned.

“I may have been a bit short tempered when I took Kyoko home last night. I was saying goodnight when someone started buzzing her door persistently. That was enough to annoy me, but when I opened the door it was Fuwa.”

Yashiro hid his face in his hands. “So not only did you get in a fight, but you got into a fight with Fuwa in Kyoko-chan’s apartment.” He sighed. “How bad of condition did you leave him?”

“Without a scratch. I may have gotten punched but I didn’t harm a hair on his head. Thoroughly scared him, maybe, but didn’t hurt him.”

“So there is some good news that came of this.” Yashiro excused himself and walked into the spare bedroom to make a call.

Kyoko had been right. He shouldn’t have goaded Sho like that, but he’d been so emotionally _raw_ when he’d dropped Kyoko off that he just couldn’t maintain the mask.

Ren stood up and went into the bathroom to cover the bruise. He couldn’t stop thinking of how tenderly Kyoko had looked at him after he’d told her everything. He sighed.

When he had finished getting ready Yashiro was back in the living area. “Shoko-san said she isn’t going to complain to the agency on Sho’s behalf and begged me to not mention anything to Takahashi-san. She’s apparently terrified that he will follow through on his threat to file a complaint against Sho and this time he has your face as proof of harassment.”

“Apparently it’s one of the reasons that Sho no longer calls Kyoko-chan often, even though he keeps finding out her new phone numbers. Takahashi-san kept answering all the unknown number calls until he gave up.”

 


	19. Happy Grateful Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter may contain lemony goodness/smut...

Kanae was lying in wait for Kyoko in the Love Me lockers. She knew that she would show up right before she had to leave. And since her manager liked to pretend he wasn’t a member at all, he avoided the lockers at all costs.

In other words, Kyoko would have to confess. Kanae would make it easy on her.

The door opened and Kyoko came in heading straight for her locker. Kanae slunk around the table and popped up next to her. “Kyoko-chan.”

“AH! MOKO-SAN! Don’t scare me like that.”

Kanae narrowed her eyes. “If I had wanted to really scare you, I would have done it days ago. When a certain very tall actor had you pressed up against a locker and was--”

Kyoko put her hand over Kanae’s mouth. “YOU SAW?”

“I was just coming in to grab my things out of my locker. I had to wait twenty minutes down the hall for him to leave. Twenty.”

Kyoko was turning more and more red.

“You aren’t going to try and spin a story that he was just helping you practice for some scene or other, are you? Because I won’t believe you.”

Kyoko shook her head. “He wasn’t.”

“This has something to do with what happened in Singapore, doesn’t it?”

“Moko-san, what if I tell you and it destroys the magic, making it all a dream?”

Kanae sighed. Really, this girl could be too much. “It won’t. Because if it was a fairy tale dream you wouldn’t be hiding in the Love Me lockers, and you’d have already gotten revenge on Fuwa and--”

“Ok. Yes. Tsuruga-san told me that he loved me when we were in Singapore.”

“Before the ATAs though.” It was the only thing that made sense for that picture to exist.

Kyoko nodded. “He arrived a day before everyone else. I saw him when we got in, and we talked and he told me.” Kyoko took a deep breath.

“I knew that you both were lying in those interviews. I knew it!”

 

***

 

“Well, it was about time I did a fresh coloring job anyway, so it’s just as well that I’m returning you to your natural hair color for the time being.” Jelly combed through the blond locks with her fingers before taking the styling cape off of him. “You know I don’t like to over process your hair.”

Ren looked in the mirror. His blond hair was falling over one eye and he brushed it up and out of the way.

“And the wig will work in the meantime?”

“Well, not if you’re going on a shoot.”

“I don’t really plan to go out much between now and when our appointment is at the end of the week. At least not as Ren. I might take advantage of having a bit of anonymity for once though. Maybe play foreign tourist.”

Jelly laughed. “That would be a sight. You walking among all the women that would throw themselves at you if they only knew. Though I would assume you could get nearly as many like this.”

Ren smiled. “You know I don’t operate that way.”

Jelly situated the wig and applied the glue along the edges to hold it in place. “You have everything you need to take care of this, right?”

“Yes. I promise I’ll bring it back in excellent condition. I just need it for tomorrow’s party and then occasionally until the 30th.”

When she stepped away, Tsuruga Ren was sitting in front of her once again. “You don’t need more pairs of the extended wear contacts, do you? Those have to be ordered, so if you’re getting close to the end...”

“I should be fine until the end of January.”

“Then I’ll make sure I order your next sets before then.”

“Thank you for all your work as usual, Miss Woods.”

“Ten-san.”

 

***

 

This year, when Kyoko finally appeared from the depths of the back of house (probably the kitchen), she actually looked like she was going to a party. Kanae was impressed. Though the dress was probably borrowed from LME at the insistence of the president or “Uncle Long Legs”, who sponsored the party.

“Moko-san, you’re heeeere!” Kyoko sprinting to her in a flowy silk dress was much funnier than Kanae expected, and she let out one short burst of laughter before she could suppress it.

“I said I’d come, didn’t I?”

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for me too long.”

“I learned my lesson and came later. I’m surprised that you aren’t with Tsuruga-san. He has been monopolizing all your time recently.” It had taken more than she thought it would and a stroke of luck with some blackmail material to get Kyoko to own up to the fact that Tsuruga confessed to her in Singapore, but she got the story out of her eventually.

Kyoko furrowed her brow. Between that and the actually styled hair she looked alarmingly like her mother, though Kanae would never tell her such a thing.

“He hasn’t been. I saw him…” Kyoko paused. “It was three days after the Sho incident… Five days ago or so? I saw you three days ago. Most of my free time has been here helping Maria with the preparations for the party or work.”

“I thought your drama was taking a break on shooting until after the new year?”

Kyoko nodded. “It is, but I had an audition for a historical drama that will start shooting in late February and the promotional work for the movie is starting, so there have been meetings about who will do what. And that photoshoot for Mujirushi in Kyoto for two days that I told you about.”

Kanae shook her head. This girl really was her truest rival. She was shooting to stardom faster than she could imagine. -And when her relationship with Tsuruga-san comes out, it would be even faster.-

“Kyoko-chan!”

Kyoko turned and Kanae saw Hizuri Kuu heading straight to them with a gorgeous American on his arm. She invited KUU!?

“Otou-san!”

And she calls him “Father?” Kanae hid her face. Kyoko really was just too much.

Kyoko didn’t hesitate introducing her to Kuu and his wife. Watching the three of them, they really were doting on Kyoko as if she was the daughter that they wanted but never had. Kanae had heard that they had a son, but no one had seen or heard anything about him in years.

“Lory!” Kuu patted Kyoko on the head. “Kyoko-chan, I see the president. I’m going to take Juliena to say hello.”

Kyoko blinked as the pair glided away.

“So strange.”

Kyoko nodded. “But Otou-san does live in America and it is very… different.”

“Is that the polite way of saying ‘less reserved and loud’, Kyoko?” Tsuruga walked up to them with Yashiro-san by his side. He gave a short bow to Kyoko and then turned to bow to Kanae. “Kotonami-san, it has been a while.”

She returned the bow. “It has. I’m surprised that you’re only just getting here. The party is almost over. It is almost midnight, after all.” The likelihood that the party would be extended by the president for an extra hour or two was fairly high, however. The president did love his celebrations, after all.

“Ah, I have been here for a little while. I did not wish to interrupt your conversation with Hizuru-san so I went to find Maria to wish her congratulations on a superb party, and to give her her birthday present.”

“Don’t want a repeat of last year?”

Tsuruga-san smiled cheerily. “I have no idea what you mean, Kotonami-san.”

“I’m sure Hizuru-san would not have minded speaking to you as well, Ren-san!” Kyoko was fidgeting.

“Ren-san? Are we back to that already?”

“Ren. Ren, don’t tease me, it isn’t nice.”

Apparently Tsuruga had as much intention of leaving Kyoko’s side before midnight as Kanae herself had, which was none at all. Kanae almost felt bad, Kyoko was clearly uncomfortable with the frostiness between her and Tsuruga-san, but she just had a hard time liking the man. He just came across as if his whole self was a giant act.

The president’s big ending to the Happy Grateful Party wasn’t nearly as over the top as it was the year before, but he did get Kuu to join in. The two of them brought the Happy Grateful party to a close with the chiming of midnight.

Kanae held out her gift. “Happy Birthday, Kyoko-chan!” She was determined to be first and to win this time.

“Moko-san, I love it!”

Kanae waited, but Tsuruga-san didn’t hold anything out for her. He just smiled.

She waited longer. The couple from Darumaya came and gave Kyoko a gift.

She kept waiting. Maria-chan came up, then Amamiya-chan. Even Kuu and his wife came up and all gave Kyoko gifts, and through it all he just stood there smiling.

The birthday song and cake came and went and still NOTHING. What was he up to?

“Kyoko?”

Kanae watched as Kyoko turned her smiling face up to him and he wrapped a colorful woven wool scarf around her neck.

“Happy Birthday, Kyoko.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek and held out a small box. Jewelry? Her cosmetics still might win. Kyoko loved cosmetics more than anything.

But it wasn’t. It was a… wallet. A wallet. A very nice, very expensive wallet, but still. Kyoko was just looking at him and then down at the wallet in her hands and she opened it.

Whatever she found inside led to a giant smile on her face.

Kanae thought that she had probably lost to the mystery present this year.

 

***

 

“Happy Birthday, Kyoko.” Ren bent down and kissed her cheek. Before he pulled away he whispered, “Don’t forget to open what’s inside the box.” And with that, he held the small box out to her.

He had lost count of how many times he’d seen her worn little clutch being pulled out of her bag. Kyoko really just didn’t like spending money on herself, or rather she had gotten used to not spending money on herself. So he watched as she turned the small wallet over in her hands and opened it.

He had slid a copy of a picture that one of the fellow cast had taken of the two of them at the ATAs in Singapore. It was small, and could be easily framed, but the other thing contained inside could not. A copy of the keycard to his apartment was tucked into one of the credit card slots.

With the way their schedules were, there was no guarantee that he’d be there when she arrived. In fact, when she had gone to check on him after the Sho incident, he had found her waiting near the elevator in the garage, out of the sight line of the camera. She had told him that she didn’t want to wait in the hall now that she knew about the security cameras and had received multiple lectures from Takahashi about it.

He knew then what he had to give her.

“Would you like to see if it works?”

She nodded and excused herself to go say goodbye to everyone before hurrying back over, carrying too many things. Yashiro stepped in to take the pile of presents away.

“I take it Ren has volunteered to take you home?”

Kyoko blushed and nodded. “He has.”

 

***

 

Kuu, Lory, and Juliena stood and watched the three leave, Ren and Kyoko walking together with very little space between them.

“I remember what it was like to be that young and madly in love.” Kuu looked down admiringly at his wife.

She laughed lightly. “You should just be glad that your manager was not as good looking as Yashiro-san.”

“You wound me, my love.”

Lory interrupted the teasing. “They have yet to make it at all official. They even haven’t told me, and I love love stories!” Then he paused, for dramatic effect. “Though I think that Ren might be wanting to tell his parents first. I believe they’re supposed to meet him at his apartment tomorrow for brunch… lunch… I don’t remember.”

“Tomorrow?” Juliena looked up at him. “Well which is it? Lunch or brunch?”

“I didn’t realise you were so interested in Tsuruga Ren’s parents, Juliena.”

Juliena glared at him. “I’m not. I just like romance stories.”

“Don’t tease, Lory. You know that Juliena misses our own son fiercely.”

“It’s only eleven hours or so until you have brunch with Kuon though. Is it really that much time?”

 

***

 

Ren stood and watched as Kyoko swiped the card and pressed the series of numbers he’d told her in the car. The lock disengaged and Kyoko pushed the apartment door open. “It worked!”

The door closed behind them and Ren wrapped his arms around Kyoko from behind. “I didn’t like the idea of you waiting alone in the garage just because my schedule can’t always be trusted. Especially if it is going to be late at night.”

Kyoko nodded and touched the arm he had across her chest. “The garage was rather creepy.”

“You should have called. Or messaged me. Or Yashiro-san for that matter.”

She shook her head and tried to turn around, but Ren didn’t let her. “I don’t like being a bother.”

Ren sighed. His breath blew the hair near Kyoko’s ear and he felt her shiver. “You never have.” He paused. “I have one more birthday present for you. But you have to close your eyes and you mustn’t peek at all, even though it might take a while. Can you do that?”

Kyoko nodded. “I can.” Ren led her over to the couch and set her down, then waited while she closed her eyes before getting up and disappearing into his bedroom.

 

***

 

Kyoko kept her eyes firmly closed. She could hear vague rustling and the sound of water running, but none of it made any sense in regards to a birthday present.

Then she felt Ren’s large hand cover her own. “Kyoko? You can open your eyes now.”

She blinked her eyes open and there he was in front of her. “Corn!” She threw her arms around his neck and listened to his laugh. “Is this my present?”

He nodded. “I needed to have my hair recolored anyway, so I decided to take sometime between having the dye stripped and getting the new color set. Besides, I decided that since you went so far as to invite my parents to Japan and since they decided to come, that I would meet with them.”

“You’re going to see your parents? As Kuon?”

He nodded. “I don’t know if I’m a better actor than my father yet, but I feel like I have accomplished the most important thing I set out to do, and that was to heal my soul. Something that you helped with, Kyoko.”

She twisted his hair around her fingers and smiled up at him. “I’m glad. Otou-san and Juliena will be so happy. When are you meeting them?”

“Tomorrow- well, today. For an early lunch. They’re coming here.”

Kyoko frowned. “You’re not cooking, are you?”

Kuon laughed. “No, of course not. Though if I did, I might cure my father’s insatiable appetite. I’m having it catered. The food will arrive before them and all I have to do is serve it. Something that even I am capable of. Putting food on plates.”

Kyoko’s smile turned a little sad she stood up. “I guess I should have you take me home then. You’ll be so busy tomorrow.”

Kuon wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. “I’m still celebrating your birthday with you, so you can’t leave.” He went straight for the weak point he’d discovered and kissed her right behind her ear. She couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped. Kuon turned her face so he could look at her. “Stay? For just a while more?”

Kyoko took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss him. Her hesitancy had started to vanish in the last weeks, and practically disappeared completely after Ren had called her his lover. She wanted to be his lover in every sense of the word.

He cupped her face and deepened the kiss. She shifted, putting her weight behind the kiss as she moved so that her knees were on either side of his hips. One of his hands slid from her waist, up her back and stopped between her shoulder blades, pressing her closer as he slid his lips along her chin before kissing down her throat to the dip between her collarbones. He went further, pressing fleeting kisses along the deep V of the neckline of her dress.

His other hand was sliding up her thigh from her knee, pushing the hem of her skirt up as he went. Her head tipped back and she let out a little moan. “Kuon.”

He stopped the small kisses he’d been pressing against her chest and looked at her. “I want you, Kyoko. More than anything. Tell me you want me?”

Her breathing was heavy, her limbs felt heavy, and there was an ache deep in the pit of stomach. She nodded. Her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. “I want you, Kuon.”

He groaned and closed his eyes. She could feel his fingers pull on the tie that held the top of her dress in place. He kissed her again. His hand slid up her sides, his thumbs rubbing through the silk that still covered the sides of her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck, then along the neckline of his shirt and undid the first button. She broke the kiss to focus on her task and he went for her neck, teasing and tickling with his mouth until she smiled, and then he was sliding his tongue along her jaw to the hollow of throat.

“I love you, Kyoko,” he whispered as she managed to undo the last button and slide her hands along his chest to his shoulders to play with the ends of his hair.

“How could I not love you?”

He just looked at her for a minute then he bent his head and pressed his open mouth to her breast over the silk of her top. She gasped. She could feel his tongue flick at her nipple through the fabric. Her gasp turned to a moan and her fingers tightened in his hair, pressing his mouth more firmly against her breast. When he pulled away and looked at her again, she discovered what his Emperor of the Night look looked like when his eyes were green. The knot in the pit of her stomach quivered and her breath quickened. He smiled and pressed his mouth to her other breast. She couldn’t stop the moan. His hands were hot on her thighs, pushing up her skirt.

She felt like she might short circuit. She could feel his fingers just touching the edges of her underwear. And he was still licking and kissing her breasts through her dress. She couldn’t think, so she just dug her fingers into his shoulders and moaned his name. “Kuon.”

In one fluid motion he stood up. She reflexively wrapped her legs around him. She knew he was carrying her to the bed. She pressed her face against his neck so he couldn’t see her blush, and so she could kiss along his collarbone.

He followed her down onto the bed as he lay her down, one knee pressed between her thighs. She’d been thinking about this since that night in Singapore. She wanted to feel the pressure of him on top of her. But he didn’t lean in and start kissing her like she thought he would.

“Kyoko?”

Her eyes caught his. He seemed unsure. “Yes.”

“Tell me you want this. That you want me.”

She smiled. “I want you, Kuon. I want this.”

He smiled and ran his hand up and down her thigh. He leaned in, but not all the way. He turned his head and pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh. He kept pressing little fleeting kisses all the way up until she could feel his hair tickling her skin around the edge of her underwear.

She bunched the sheets under her hands with her fists, squeezing her eyes tight. The knot in her stomach was tight like it might unravel any minute with the slightest tug.

Kuon stopped what he doing and rested by her side. He kissed her lips and neck, sucking gently on that one spot behind her ear. “Kyoko?”

“I don’t know what to do. I’m way past the limit of my knowledge.”

He laughed against her neck, his breath tickled her skin. “Would you rather do the exploring?”

“Me?”

He rolled onto his back.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

The Emperor of the Night smile was back in full force as he pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him. “Anywhere you want.”

She dragged her fingers down his chest and across his stomach until they reached the waistband of his pants. His breath caught and she smiled. Running her palms back up his stomach and chest, she sprawled on top of him. She kissed down his chest, learning the dips with her lips. Feeling daring, she licked down his abdomen to his waistband. She slid her fingers under the edge debating just how daring she could be. She popped the button open before she could think too hard about it and change her mind. Then the zip. Kuon was breathing fast and heavy and when she nudged his fly open so she kiss press a kiss right above the band of his underwear she heard him growl and he flipped them over.

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him. He was definitely in full on Emperor of the Night mode. “Kuon?”

He took her lips with his, his tongue pushing past her lips and delving deep, coaxing her to give in to him. She opened her mouth wider and arched her back against him. She wanted something from him. A small corner of her mind knew what exactly it was, but the rest of her was overcome with the feeling of Kuon pressed against her. His chest was hard and his fingers pressed into her hips. He tore his mouth away and breathed heavily before pulling the fabric of her bodice to the side with his teeth, exposing her breast. He took it into his mouth. It was too much. Kyoko groaned so loudly she was sure that the whole building must have heard. His tongue played with her nipple, licking around the edge and flicking at the tip.

He moved his mouth to the other breast. She arched up against him. She could feel his fingers press against her through her underwear. He groaned. “You’re already so wet, Kyoko.”

She could feel herself turning all the shades of red and shut her eyes tightly. When he next spoke, Kuon’s lips were near her ear. “It’s a good thing, Kyoko, it means I’m doing my job right.” He ran his tongue along the edge of her ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth and sucked on it. His fingers were pushing aside her underwear, sliding between her lips, and she could feel his thumb press up against the little nub of nerves she’d only been brave enough to touch herself once or twice.

Her head fell back against the covers and she breathed heavily. “Do you like it?” There wasn’t any teasing in his voice. It was an earnest question, so she replied. Her ‘yes’ sounded barely audible to her, like a sigh more than a word. A finger slipped inside, rubbing along the walls of her before being joined by a second. All the while his thumb was moving in quick circles around her nub.

“Do you feel like you might unravel? Come undone? Like there’s nowhere all of this feeling can possibly go?”

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded frantically. His fingers pulled away and she whimpered. “No. I want… I…” She could feel something bigger and harder pressing against her, but it didn’t matter, that was what she wanted. Her hips pushed up seeking that large hardness, wanting it. Kuon groaned above her. She opened her eyes. He was looking down at her and breathing heavy, his eyes were dark with desire. He leaned in and kissed her, and she felt his thumb come back to rub at her nub and then he was inside her. Pushing past her lips and going deeper than his fingers had.

Everything went still for a minute. She was still breathing heavy and Kuon’s forehead was pressed to her chest. His blond hair was falling across her breasts and she brushed it with her fingers. “Kuon?”

His green eyes met her for a moment. “Just… just… Kyoko, you feel so good.” Before she even had a chance to blush, he pressed his mouth back to one of her breasts and started lightly kissing and sucking again. One of his hands came up to play with the other breast. He gently pinched and twisted her nipple between his fingers.

And then he was moving. And Kyoko stopped breathing. It was everything that her body had been wanting. She knew it, that this is what she wanted. She arched her hips and Kuon gasped against her breast.

She turned her head away. “I need…”

“More?”

She nodded. It didn’t matter if she was turning red again. As long as he moved again. And he did. Fast and a little harder, pressing her down into the mattress. He kept moving in and out, and rubbing her nub until everything unraveled. She cried out, waves of pleasure washing over her. He moved faster and faster inside of her. She could feel her whole body quivering. She didn’t feel him pull out of her. When she came down from her orgasm he was collapsed on top of her. He groaned and rolled off of her onto his side.

He looked at her. “Kyoko, you’re amazing.”

She smiled. She felt like her entire body might just melt away. The way he had made her feel. “Did you…”

“Come?” He finished the question for her.

She nodded.

“I did.” He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. “I pulled out first… I… forgot to put on a condom.”

Kyoko blushed. “You were that prepared?”

Kuon just looked at her. “I’ve loved you for almost a year and a half. I’ve wanted you like this for almost a year. Honestly, I’ve been trying to figure out how to get you into my bed since Singapore without rushing you.”

She pressed her face against his chest.

“I figured if I failed this time, I’d have another shot on Valentine’s.”

“You’re bullying me again.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Only a little.”


	20. Home is...

The doorbell rang, waking Kuon from a deep sleep. He groaned. “The caterers must be early.”

Kyoko was sitting on the foot of bed already, she looked over her shoulder at him. “You can’t answer the door like that. It’ll take to long for both hair and eyes. Do you have a woman’s yukata, by any chance?”

“In the spare room, right closet. Why?”

Kyoko jumped off the bed and ran into the other room. When she came back, less than a minute later, she was already tying the obi around her waist. The doorbell rang again. “One moment, please!” She called. She dug through her bag. Pulling out two hair ties, she quickly did her hair into the style he’d seen her wear at Darumaya. From leaving the bedroom to pulling her hair back, the whole process took her less than 2 minutes.

She closed the bedroom door.

Kuon heard some talking and then footsteps and things being set on the kitchen counter. He heard Kyoko ask for a delivery list and for their patience while she checked that everything was in order. He never would have bothered and just assumed.

He got out of bed and waited for the sound of the door closing before exiting the bedroom.

Kyoko was in the kitchen, looking over the items that he had ordered for brunch with his parents. There was enough food to feed a small army in his opinion. But it wasn’t the food that caught his eye. Kyoko was wearing a bright sky blue yukata with a pattern of pale pink blossoms and a matching pale pink obi.

“You look beautiful.”

She looked up and smiled. “It’s the yukata you had. You should just thank me that I can tie it properly in 30 seconds without looking.”

He rounded the counter and claimed her lips with his. He pressed her back against the counter and started kissing her neck, but she pressed her palms flat against his chest and pushed him away. He pouted.

“No. One thing will lead to another and we’ll end up back in your bed. Again. Or did you forget what happened when you tried to take me home last night?”

“Hmm. We didn’t make it to the front door.” He kept his hands on her hips and nuzzled behind her ear. “I swear it wasn’t my fault.”

“I wonder.” She went absolutely still in his arms.

“What is it?” He looked at her face and frowned. She’d gone pale.

“It’s almost eleven. Didn’t you say that your parents were arriving at eleven thirty.”

He groaned. “Did we really sleep in that late?” He turned to look at the clock himself. It was fifteen till.

“There’s no way you’ll have time to take me home. I’ll have to call a car service.” Kyoko left his arms and went to find her bag and with it her phone. “I think Takahashi-san programmed a reputable one known for discretion into my phone.”

“Or you could just stay and have brunch with us.” Kuon was frowning.

“But it’s the most important reunion with your parents! I can’t impose on that.”

He walked over and closed her phone with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other. “That wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t for you. Besides, don’t you call my Father ‘Otou-san’?”

Kyoko sighed. “But--”

“But nothing.” He took her hand and pulled her along toward the guest room.

“I can’t stay wearing a yukata, I’d be out of place.”

“Speaking of, what did you tell the people at the door?”

“That I was the nakai that you hired for your private party and that I would be checking the order in your place. One of the women delivering looked a bit disappointed, but since I easily radiate trained nakai, she couldn’t really argue with me.” They stopped in front of the closet she’d gone in earlier. “Why did you have a yukata anyway?”

“I may have prepared for the situation that you ended up accidentally staying over and not having a change of clothes or time to go back to your apartment. There isn’t much, just a couple outfits that seemed “you”.” He kissed her temple. “I take your reputation seriously. I didn’t want people to talk. As long as your clothes are different, they’d be unlikely to question things. You take first shower, I’m going to make coffee.”

 

***

 

“I’m so nervous. I don’t know if I can do this. Maybe we should wait for him to come back home to the States.” Juliena was clenching the pendant of a necklace.

Kuu kissed her temple and put his arm around her shoulders. “Kuon arranged for this.” He reached forward and pressed the button for the doorbell under Tsuruga.

The door opened and there was Kuon. Seeing him on the DVD just wasn’t the same as seeing him in flesh and blood. “Come in.” He stepped back, giving them room to enter.

When the door closed, Juliena rushed to her son. “Kuon!”

Kuon wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her. “Mother, it’s all right.” He looked up. “Father.”

Kuu walked over to them and wrapped his arms around them both. “We’ve missed you.”

“Let me look at you.” His mother reached out and put her hands on his cheeks. “You aren’t eating enough. I can tell. I should make you something!”

“I’m eating just fine. I swear. Please don’t. Everything is taken care of.”

Kuu pat him on the back. “Did you cook?”

“I have it on very good authority that you don’t want to eat my cooking. I ordered from a caterer.”

Kuu frowned. “I was sort of hoping that you’d ask Kyoko-chan to make it.”

“Kyoko’s my guest, she’s not going to cook.”

“Kyoko-chan’s here too?” Juliena looked around her son.

Kyoko was trying to make herself look very very small in the kitchen. She’d been very focused on just plating all the different foods in order to give the family their space.

Kuu went into the kitchen. “I’ll help Kyoko-chan, Kuon, you can entertain your mother.”

Kyoko looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was watching her. She bowed her head. “Hello Otou-san.”

“Hello to you too, Kyoko-chan. What are we working on?”

“I can do it, you don’t need to help. I am used to this sort of thing. I worked as a nakai in Kyoto for almost twelve years after all. You should be with your family.”

Kuu smiled at her. “I am with my family.” He put his hand on her head. “Juliena wouldn’t want me there right now anyway. And it’d be best if she got all her mother henning done when there isn’t any food around. I told you how she used to push food on Kuon like it was the latest designer drug.”

Kyoko bit her lip so she wouldn’t laugh.

“Besides, I didn’t tell Julie what the president and I were planning to do with Kuon. For her, he just vanished from her life one day without a goodbye. She was devastated and didn’t speak to me for half a year.” Kuu smiled at his wife and son who were sitting and talking on the couch. “I feel that I owe her this. Besides, this means that I can help you in the kitchen instead. Make it truly a family affair.”

“I wasn’t planning on being here and interfering. It just sort of happened.”

“Regardless of the circumstances that led you to be here, right now, I think it’s better for Kuon that you are here. It’ll give him a lifeline. It’s been seven years since we’ve seen our son and he’s seen us. A touch of the familiar will be helpful.” Kuu looked around. “I need some sort of tongs. Assuming that Kuon has any.”

Kyoko touched his arm and pointed to the high cabinet behind them. “The middle one, can you lower it?” Kuu reached up and pulled it down. “They should be all the way on the right on the middle shelf.”

Kuu grabbed them. “Ah yes, thank you.”

Kyoko could feel him watching her as she bustled about the kitchen area. “Did you need something else?”

“There’s coffee, but we should brew some tea.”

Kyoko nodded. “The kettle is in the high cabinet to the right on the bottom shelf. The tea cups…” She paused to think. “They’re in the left cabinet ALL the way on the top because Kuon never uses them.” She bent down and opened a drawer. “The tea selection is slim. I suggest either the Earl Grey if you wanted black tea or the Gyokuro if you wanted green. I brought those. I’m pretty sure the others were just randomly thrown into his shopping cart one day on a whim.”

“You are very familiar with my son’s kitchen.”

Kyoko finished dressing the plate she was working on. “I should be, I use it more than he does. The only thing he is good for in the kitchen is opening the cabinets and getting things out. And making coffee.”

“Really?” Kuon was staring at her.

Kyoko looked over and smiled at him. “Am I wrong?”

“Yes, I do the dishes. And I can make rice.”

“Is Kyoko-chan living with you?” Juliena asked her son.

Kyoko dropped the pot she was holding. Luckily, it was empty. As she bent down to pick it up she mentally went over what she had been saying to Kuu. She put her face in her hands to hide how red her face had become.

“Julie, my love, you broke her.” Kuu knelt down beside her. “Kyoko-chan?”

Kyoko shot up and bowed deeply. “I’m so sorry, I must seem terribly forward. I just come over sometimes to cook Kuon meals because he is busy and sometime forgets to eat or has very little time to eat, and ends up eating things like quick fast food or convenience store omusubi.”

The hand that touched her head was Kuon’s. She lifted her head and looked into his face. He bent down and whispered. “You didn’t do anything wrong. And you aren’t forward. You have nothing to apologize for.” He kissed her temple. “I’ll go help my dad brew the tea. And try to do whatever the two of you were doing. Why don’t you go sit with my mother.”

Juliena held her hands out. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you, Kyoko-chan. I just thought it’d be so sweet. Come and tell me all about your trip to Singapore.”

 

***

 

Kyoko apologized as she sent the call to voicemail for the third time in a row. Even having set it to vibrate the phone was so loud. “I really am sorry. I would shut it off except that I am waiting to find out if I got a part in a drama special that I auditioned for last week.”

“You didn’t mention that you were auditioning for something.” Kuon sounded surprised.

Kyoko looked down at the table. “I don’t like mentioning them to you in case I don’t get the part.”

Kuu interrupted. “Spill. What’s the part?”

“It’s a long shot. The character is nothing like any other role I tried for. She’s the girlfriend of a surfer that ends up switching places through time with a soldier in 1944.”

Kuon blinked. “Are you talking about Our War?”

Kyoko nodded. “Did you hear about it? Takahashi-san said there was a lot of buzz about this drama. It’s why it made the short list of things I was auditioning for and I really liked the script.”

“I’m playing the lead.” Kuon smiled.

It didn’t last since Kyoko’s phone rang again. She looked around the table. “I think I’m going to take it this time. Otherwise it’ll just get annoying.”

“Is it about the part?” Juliena asked as Kyoko got up.

Kyoko waved her hands in front of her. “No, no, no. Nothing like that. Excuse me.”

She walked into the spare room, swinging the door shut and answered the phone. “What do you want, Sho?”

“I need to talk to you, it’s important. And this is the only time I can do it when your deranged manager isn’t around.”

“How do you know that Takahashi-san isn’t here?”

“First, you answered and second, I’m looking at him. Shoko-san is currently distracting him so that he couldn’t preemptively call you.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“Well I have--”

“Does it involve your parents or that woman?” Kyoko cut him off.

“No. Of course not. Why would I want to talk about THEM?”

Kyoko sighed. “Goodbye, Sho.”

“Kyoko, wait.”

“No. I will not wait. I did that. Or did you forget the three to four jobs that I worked at a time so you could have that stupid expensive apartment that you wanted while I waited for you to come home every night, which you never did? Or did you forget that I waited for you while you were dating other girls? But none of that matters anymore, I’m done. I don’t want to talk to you or see you or even know about you. I just don’t care anymore.”

There was a long pause on the other end. “What about your revenge? Did you forget about that?”

“No, I didn’t. I just decided that I don’t need it anymore. I don’t care about getting revenge on you. Because as long as I’m trying to do that, I’m keeping you in my life. And as long as you’re in my life, I can never move forward. And I don’t want to do that anymore.”

“So you’re not going to try to beat me to the top.”

Kyoko sighed. “No, Sho, I’m not.”

“Why? When did you decide this?”

“When you punched Ren. You see, Sho, I love him. I love him more than I ever loved you. In fact, I’m not entirely sure that what I felt for you was love at all. I was infatuated, but I don’t think it was love, I just didn’t know what real love was, so I thought it was. I always did everything in my life to please you, and my mother and your parents, but it never got me anywhere. I was so desperate to be loved that I took your occasionally kind treatment as testimony of your feelings, and I thought ‘At last, someone loves me, I will love this person with all I have so that they will never leave me.’” She wrapped her free arm around her waist. “But it wasn’t. You thought of me as someone convenient. Someone who would dote on you and do your share of the work so that you never had to learn to do anything for yourself. Someone disposable that you could throw away when I was no longer useful to you. I don’t know why you’re always getting upset at me, it’s not like I’m a threat to your fame, but it needs to stop.” Kyoko paused. “You need to stop calling me.”

“I can’t do that, Kyoko.”

“Well, this is the last time I will ever answer. I have no reason to. There is nothing you can tell me that I can’t find out from someone else.”

“Kyoko--”

“No. Goodbye, Sho.” Kyoko hung up the phone and sighed. She wasn’t quite ready to go back out to the living area. That was harder than she thought it would be, but it needed to be said.

Warm arms wrapped around her.

“How much did you hear?”

“All of it. I admit that I was planning to take the phone away and give him a piece of my mind, but then you started talking and I felt that I needed to hear what you were going to say to him. Do you mean it?”

“That my revenge plot is over?”

“Yes.”

“I think so. There’s still a tiny grudge in there, hiding somewhere, but it’s not this overwhelming need. If I never hear the name Fuwa Sho again, that would be fine. I know I’ll hear it again and again and that is also fine. He is popular and I am still filming with him for another week, but now he’s just one other person in show business. An annoying, egotistical person, however.”

Kuon turned her around and looked down at her. “You are a tremendous actress, Kyoko, and I don’t care anymore what the reasons were that got you into show business and acting. I’m just glad you’re here.” He leaned down and kissed her.

 

***

 

“There’s no one in the hall. Are you sure that you don’t want to stay?” Kuon took the hat off of his head and put in on Kyoko.

She nodded. “It’s better that I don’t. Besides, I think you need to spend some time with your parents, and I promised the Okami and Taisho that I would eat dinner with them since they aren’t opening the restaurant tonight.”

“I will talk to you later. I’ll have more free time this week. Only two phone interviews that I’ll be doing from right over there.” He gestured to the couch.

“All right.” She stood on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. She blushed and bowed to his parents who were standing behind her. “I’ll be going now.”

The door shut behind her.

“How is she getting home?” Kuu asked. “It won’t be good for her to be seen leaving your apartment building.”

“A car service will pick her up in the garage. She has one on speed dial.” Kuon sighed.

His mother was smiling at him. “What?”

“I just think the two of you are so cute.”

Kuon nodded. “I had forgotten what parental embarrassment felt like.”

Kuu had gone to the kitchen to polish off the leftovers. “You can always get used to it again.”

Kuon shook his head. “If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not.” He sat down next to his mother. “Though there is something that tangentially relates to this that I need to tell you.”

“Oh?” Kuu came back with a plate piled high.

“Kyoko doesn’t know that the plan is that I return to the States to pursue my acting career there.”

“You should tell her.”

Kuon shook his head. “I’ve actually been thinking about this for a while, and when… when I realised that not only did I love Kyoko but I needed her in my life, I knew what I had to do.” He sighed again. This wasn’t going to be easy. It was, in fact, going to be bad. “That part of the cold blooded murderer? Kyoko saved me from losing myself back into the place I was before I’d come to Japan. I wouldn’t have been able to be your son again if it wasn’t for her.”

Juliena patted his knee. “We know. We’re both very grateful to her.”

“That’s not what I mean.” He turned so that he was facing his mother. “Mother, I’ve decided to stay in Japan and keep acting here.”

“No. You have to come home.”

“I will, for visits.”

Juliena looked like she was going to start crying and Kuu put his hand on her shoulder.

“So you’re going to stay as Ren?”

Kuon nodded. “I think, if it is all right with you, that eventually I’ll stop keeping it a close secret that I’m your son. Just when it won’t matter.”

Kuu sighed. “If people knowing that you’re my son would still influence them in regards to your work then you’re not at the point where you could have come home, anyway.”

Kuon smiled. “But I am home. Home is where Kyoko is.”

 

_Fin._


End file.
